The Man from the Future
by Seigi Bathala
Summary: "We had one girl. We managed to own a house in Konoha twice... twice because you destroyed the first one. We are bound by duty and survived the hardships of a shinobi couple. The truth is, at this moment, I'm afraid you'll tell me I'm the worst husband ever. Even so, please hear me out...
1. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Summary:** **"We had one girl. We managed to own a house in Konoha twice... twice because you destroyed the first one.** **We are bound by duty and survived the hardships of a shinobi couple. The truth is, at this moment, I'm afraid you'll tell me I'm the worst husband ever. Even so, please hear me out..."**

* * *

Nightmare

It's been 6 years since he left Konoha to start his top secret mission approved by the current Kages. As much as he wants to go home, it is not possible. Not at this critical time he discovered the existence of a dangerous thing in shinobi world after the Great War.

He dedicated himself to eliminate the threat after finding one strong chakra in the Mist Village. According to the locals, there was a mysterious small plant that absorbs chakra in the deepest part of the forest where thick mist is all around covering its growth. Sasuke believed the locals even some people claimed it's just a tale. He went to the location; the place is strategically perfect for a hide-out, because other criminals can conceal in this area from the mist, adding genjutsu to avoid to be tracked by their pursuers. On his way while asking for some directions, he met an old traveller from Konoha. Sasuke prohibited the old man to come to the place. So, the old man just informed him his grandchild gone missing after his mission to pursue a missing-nin.

Sasuke also received a message from the Hokage, requesting if he can check the place where a ninja went missing. That shinobi was also the grandson of the old man he just met. Naruto told him he sent pursuers of 2 squads already but no one returned. He received the details of the missing-nin named, Ruisu, Sasuke learned he was assigned by Naruto himself; he is part of a special action force or also known as ANBU. With this, Ruisu and the 2 squad's disappearance are alarming and Naruto can only trust someone as high level shinobi like his bestfriend.

The divine tree is enormous, he already witnessed how large it was when Madara casted the infinite tsukuyomi to the whole world. Now, he is able to see again the same exact tree. He is in front of the shinobi corpses; he can conclude most of them are from Konoha, others are travellers, some looks like villagers. Almost 20 bodies are piled beside the green trunk. They're all awfully skinny, he can't even recognize their faces before; their bodies were like skeletons with rotting skins. The place stinks because of the dead bodies. When he looked up, there's a little fruit at the top of it, realizing the tree is almost 15 meter high. _This looks exactly like the divine tree, but on how small it appears, it was just a plant stopped from growing... or maybe because it doesn't receive enough nutrients..._ He thought, even the plant stop from growing, it still have strong chakra, and no wonder dead bodies are around, the tree absorbed it. He used his Sharingan to check to confirm.

"Amaterasu." The tree starts to burn from its trunk until the new chakra fruit fell down. He didn't hesitated to destroy it, he knew how this tree will become if this wouldn't be discovered. _That easy?_ He sighed, looking down on the fruit, it's sepal started to burn with the black flames and it's taking too much time. Red pigments of the fruit are shown in front of him, he guess the bud opened after it fell down. It looks like a large sharingan, with 6 tomoes. _I see, someone is feeding this tree._ He thought after sensing someone is coming.

 _If my theory was right about remaining zetsu army, this should be one of their plans, to nourish first the divine tree to produce a new chakra fruit, but with just zetsus without someone from_ _Ō_ _tsutsuki_ _Clan who else can benefit in this operation? Did they control other shinobi again? What part did I miss?_ He is contemplating on how he missed this operation for his 6 years of travel, in the middle of his mind; he remembered the shinobi named Ruisu, a red haired boy, 19 years old. _The Anbu member- Ruisu, he's body is not here._

"Shit." He successfully dodged an attack from a black silhouette, behind him.

"Pathetic." Sasuke said, the trunk started to fall down, half of it turned into ashes others are still under the black flame. He looked at the zetsu who was attached to one of an unknown shinobi's body, it was the black zetsu absorbing the man turning into pitch black. _He tried to put me into genjutsu the moment I dodged his kunai._ Sasuke immediately attached strings at the nearest tree trunks around, it was fast and discreet.

"As expected from the greatest Uchiha, it's like any genjutsu cannot counter your rinnegan." The familiar voice said, the black zetsu brings back memories from his fight with Kaguya, remembering how irritating his voice, it's like a sound from unknown entity under the ground. The zetsu didn't know he was trapped in one of Sasuke's hidden chakra strings that he's able to pin on the nearest tree after he dodged.

"Chidori Nagashi!" The zetsu didn't expect the attack, he fell on his trap and his skin was burned from the electrical shock he received, he really regrets to approach the Uchiha.

"Do you think I don't know how strong you are?" The raven haired man didn't answered; he just flashes his sword, ready to end his existence. "I'm also aware that you are investigating us, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." He didn't respond, instead, he answers him by pointing the tip of the sword in his throat. _I really don't need to question him, he's talkative enough._ Sasuke thought. _Though I really wish Naruto was able to throw these guys when we defeated Kaguya for good. Somehow I do believe remaining some of them are still around, and that part gives me a relief to discover them myself. Their existence is someone's will and that's dangerous, their purpose is always to revive their mother and my job is to make sure it won't happen._

"And we are capable of recording the world history, just so you know... if you thought you are living in a peaceful place now, you're wrong..." Sasuke step on his chest and slightly cutting his neck, no blood came out. "S-Sasuke, in order for us to win, we need to eliminate you no matter how hard it is." Sasuke waited, it was his last words afterall. "Don't under estimate us, I know your weakness." He said, but Sasuke didn't even flinch, he is ready to push the sword anytime after he got what he need.

"Shut up and tell me who you work for this time." He started to cast the tsukuyomi and got all the information about their plan, who they work for, and their hide outs.

"Yeah sure." The zetsu changed his appearance, his yellow eyes turned to green, and his injured body turned into a smaller one. "You can't stop us." He knew this is an illusion but for just a millisecond. His reaction was delayed. And that precious moment is a victory to the zetsu. He is able to stab his rinnegan that made Sasuke move some step backwards, blood runs into his purple eyes, watching his enemy turned into a woman with a very long pink hair that reaches her butt.

"Look at the fruit before you kill me Uchiha." He said, it was perfect timing, he was vulnerable, but Sasuke didn't show defeat, he closed his bleeding eye and stabbed the pink haired girl through his heart while his remaining eye bleeds. He used his amaterasu again to the zetsu to make sure he will disappear for good.

He's definitely hurt, he can walk but his vision blurs. "Shit." He quickly moves away, feeling relieved after killing the enemy and decided to leave the forest. However, when he turned around to check everything, he found the fruit, half is burning, and his eyes got locked on the 6 tomoes.

Sasuke doesn't have any idea he was trapped in enemy's last resort, and he cannot go back.

 **Konoha Village**

 **7 years backward**

The raven haired man woke-up in a fine bed, not the usual tent he sleeps when he need to camp in a middle of the forest at night.

"Whose house did I sleep?" He whispered to himself, he remembered his fight with the black zetsu, and immediately touch his right eye and was surprised. There's no pain and no scar. "What the hell!" He was surprised at his own body, seeing his left arm is attached to him. A real warm left arm. He remembers how painful the stab on his eye but now he felt nothing. He can't even feel any evidence that he was stabbed. "Ah" He squeezed his eyes and places his hands on his head feeling the severe ache early in the morning.

"Hey, Sasuke!" A red haired girl came, she is holding a scroll, she looked younger compare to the last time he'd seen her in his mission when he was in twenties. She's not in her short shorts anymore and a blouse that displays her navel. "Did you hit your head or something?" She asked, a bit concerned but with a very grumpy face, she's in a green konoha jacket, the one for a registered leaf ninja.

"Karin? Is that you? What are you doing here?.. Why I'm here?" He asked the girl but she just frowned at him and looked at him very closely, she sit on the bed where he is lying. It made him move away, he's not used to any woman near her especially in a bed, except for a specific person her married 6 years ago.

"What are you talking about? You didn't attend the meeting earlier that the Hokage arranged this morning for the next week's special event in Sunagakure. It's now 10 in the morning and the meeting should be 7 o'clock." She handed the scroll where he didn't care to check, he wanted to know what is happening. When he looked at the red haired girl, he noticed something from his perspective. His one sided bangs are missing; he knew he didn't get a haircut and he realized it's now different after touching the spikes behind his head. "Who ruined my hair?!"

"Are you crazy? Seriously? I don't want to be scolded by the Hokage and the Elders about this morning's meeting."

"Ahhh!" His head suddenly ached again, he asked where the bathroom is and she answered hesitantly. _Sasuke looks like a complete idiot today, he looks at his right arm like it just regenerated. Also, this is his own house; the manor isn't under renovation so why the hell he doesn't know where the bathroom of his own room is?_

"Did you have a fight with the Hokage again?" Karin asked. However, Sasuke don't want to hear her questions, he is facing his self in the mirror, and he looks 7 years younger, and his rinnegan is missing, it was just an ordinary black eyes.

"What the fucking hell happened to me?!" He shouted at Karin making the lady speechless for him to go wild that morning. Surely this isn't not the normal Sasuke on how Karin reacts.

"What happened? D-do you want me to call a medic or something?" She asked, not sure what he needs, he just looks like he have a simple headache and can't take the pain. But when he heard the _medic_ word, he puts his hands on Karin's shoulder making the woman blush; he is looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Karin." She is speechless in that moment, her heart started to beat fast. "As the godmother of my little girl, and a former team mate, will you tell me where I am, what is this place? And... Why do we look like teenagers?" Karin can't believe what she heard; and very disappointed. But she needs to help him calm down. Right now she's not even sure if this was the Sasuke she knows.

"Sasuke,... I- I'll b-be leaving now. I think you shouldn't overthink, and maybe take some rest." She closes the door and about to say goodbye. "See you in Hokage Office." She said.

 _Hokage Office? Naruto? The way she said it, it's like the Hokage Office is just away. Or, does this means, I'm in Konoha? How did I go home in Konoha? I was in Mist Village as far as I remember..._

Sasuke noticed there was a prepared jonin jacket and it was his current body size. His height and body built changed, he feels unconformable like he just shrinked. In a hurry, he starts to wash his face and he knew he needs to check everything outside the room. However, surprises on the start of this day will continue, after getting out of the room, he notice the garden and the wooden fences around their house have the printed uchiha crest; it was like the Uchiha Manor. _Did someone pick me up in the forest? But this doesn't look like the house Sakura and I purchased. Everything isn't right._

As he went out, he is still not sure if he woke up in a dream. Nonetheless, he was sure, with his Rinnegan, he shouldn't be affected with genjutsus and tsukuyomis, he can see through the technique. _I look like a teenager, but without my rinnegan and left arm. What worst can happen in this place? If I'm indeed a teenager this body is more like for a 19 year old me or 20? And the place around, this village gives me the impression that the 4_ _th_ _Shinobi War didn't happen at all._

While busy with his thoughts, he bumped into a woman in a nut-brown poncho and a backpack. She's fast enough to balance herself after she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" Sasuke didn't think what he is supposed to act in the first place because the moment he'd seen the woman with pink hair, he grabbed her arm to check to confirm. He scanned her face, and stared at her whole body intensely, he can't still get over his fight with the zetsu who imitated her. The woman struggles to remove his hand on her arm and Sasuke seen her green eyes shined, widened in shock and said something like a curse after mentioning his name. "Sas- what are you-

In a brief moment, everything is like in its right place. For a second, he forgot he lost his rinnegan, woke-up in a younger body with the memories as a 26 year-old married man. He never felt so relieved after laying his eyes on her again. He trapped her small body in his chest; he feels how warm she is, and well he can't feel her mature body that he was used to. However, he was certain, her existence in this place calmed him down, and how good it is to hug her with his two complete arms.

"Sakura." It was a very long embrace and he stared at the Sakura with the byakugou seal, she looks so young, her cheeks a bit fluffy, he can't believe what he'd seen. He knew Sakura might not have any idea right now but seeing her in the most complicated time it feels so right.

 _Slap!_

In his dismay, a strong slap landed on his cheek that buried him on the nearest wall, destroying the wooden fence in process. His beautiful 19 year old future wife (he guess) just landed a powerful hit on his right cheek. He's afraid his neck broke. Her face is all red not because of his warm embrace but he can see the intensity of her madness. _Fuck, I knew this face!_ Sasuke gulped with eyes wide. _This is how she reacts when she's really really angry._ He thought, having the flashbacks of his near death experience on calming her down whenever something makes his wife angry, and as much as possible, he never tried to make her angry.

"S-Sakura, w-why d-did you?" He never thought he'll be this scared in his life. It was the first time Sakura hit him that hard.

"That woman punched the Uchiha!" One from the crowd said, they all looked angry at Sakura and suddenly a shinobi came wearing a chunin jacket came in front of Sasuke to defend him. The Kunoichi with slender body just glared at them, remain in her last deadly position of releasing her concentrated slap at his face. She doesn't have yet the womanly figure on her upper region but this figure surely one of the images that Sasuke missed in his days of redemption. Despite of all the curses she heard around on how rude she was with the handsome guy, she ignored them all and turned her back at Sasuke. Then the shinobi run after Sakura to retrieve her, making Sasuke stand up from shock, the chunin is about to pin her down.

"You will not touch her." It was fast, in one second he is infront of Sakura, standing behind her, giving the chunin a death glare.

"Sasuke-sama." Sasuke's brows furrowed at the sudden apology of the boy, he's more like a 14 year old chunin bowing his head down, his knees are shaking. "I'm j-just... s-sorry! The Hokage sent me, he w-wants to speak to you then s-suddenly the g-g-girl..." He forgets about the kid and ignored his explanations, choosing to look behind seeing Sakura is nowhere to be found.

 _SHIT!_

The only person he can talk to had left him. Her behaviour added to his confusion on what is happening. But there's something more disturbing is in front of his eyes.

"This place, this chunin, and the Hokage Mountain..."Sasuke is looking at the famillar carved stoned mountain, and see the Hokage next to Tsunade, is no other than his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"What did I get myself into." He told himself and decided to go first to the Hokage tower before chasing his teenage wife. He moves as fast as he can. Though in the place where he wake-up that his brother was alive, he can't be happy at all. Sasuke is having a bad feeling about the place, so he tried to do the seals of undoing a genjutsu, and tried all the possible seal.

And every seal doesn't take effect. He is still at the same place.

 _I woke up in the morning with no rinnegan and with complete arms. I'm trapped inside the body of 19 year old me. I am in Konoha for unknown reason which is the Hokage is the supposed to be my dead brother – Itachi. Worst is, I'm able to meet my wife in her younger form, and she absolutely hates me and didn't even try to talk to me._

 _This is the worst nightmare._

* * *

 **a/n:** **Hi guys, hopefully I will update the Chapter 2 next week, but I want to see how this story will be interesting for sasusaku readers. I wish you'll like it because I've been dying to write a story about time jumping or something like this, and I'm trying my best to connect it in Naruto Universe as much as possible.**

 **Kindly post your REVIEWs please! Wanna know your thoughts.**


	2. Fake Village

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 **I don't have enough time to message you guys so here, thank you so much!**

 **beautifulcreature – thank you! I received my 1** **st** **review from you**

 **Hitomi Star – Yeah I really thought about your suggestion! But I prefer the current summary, there's a purpose for those lines, hehe thanks!**

 **guest – i love sasuke in panic mode haha**

 **babycoffee- don't worry, i don't hate or like Karin, but she's not the bitch here that you are expecting, thank you for the commendation!**

 **Ariz - that's so nice of you, I researched before if there are same plot like this in naruto ffics before publishing, so I'm glad you said that**

 **Pinky – thank you**

 **Justalviiin – thanks, here's the 2** **nd** **chap**

 **TheProposal 1 – yes I will, I hope I won't be busy in my work for next month! Thank you!**

 **Monsterbleeds – yeah even I had a headache, it's confusing to explain his situation, but thank you and hope you'll like the next chapters**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Sasuke woke up in a nightmare after an encounter with a black zetsu. He have no rinnegan but with left arm. He have his 26 year old memory but inside his 19 year old body.**

* * *

Fake Village

He can't still believe what he'd seen even after 2 hours in the room with the most respected man in the village. Perhaps, it is really not normal to talk to a person, who is supposed to be dead. In some way, (he thought) he was pulled from the past with completely different history. The problem is not the people who are all acting out of character around him, but on how to get out in this fake village.

The black haired man sitting in front of him is still explaining what he'd missed in this morning; even after he told him he don't belong in this universe. For Itachi, it really sounds a lame excuse for not attending his meeting. The Hokage studies his obvious nervousness and restless face. _His facial expressions changed._ He thought.

Itachi, being a very understanding brother just laughed when Sasuke started to tell what _really_ happened, he chose to fill him up a little about the village's situation before and after war. He's emotionally intelligent in some way and being the natural prodigy of Uchiha Clan, he knew that his brother wouldn't get anything from lying. In addition to, it is rare to see him losing his composure, and the genius was simply entertained.

 _What a scary punch._ Itachi is controlling his lips not to crack a grin, it was reported to him that his brother was attacked but learned it was his female team mate's fault. _It might be a friendly fight_. He guessed. Sasuke don't even mind how funny he looks like, his left cheek is all red and swelling, thanks to Sakura. He really don't blame her for punching him, he's aware he was pretty bold this morning.

"Yesterday, you had your sole training in Uchiha Manor, one of your regular routine. Maybe someone casted a jutsu on you in the training grounds without you noticing it."

"Nīsan, I'm serious." He insisted, he sits on the desk making Itachi raise one of his brows he is invading his personal space. _He is so comfortable._ Itachi thought. The Sasuke he knew have a high respect to him, and he rarely visits his office to report things which is not work-related. One thing bothers the Hokage is this teenage boy isn't the one he knew yesterday, he acts differently, like he was a grown man.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone you are suffering from partial amnesia."

"Are you a medic-nin to conclude?"

"No. But that's a good alibi if I found out you tried to tell everyone that you're already 26 years old and 4th Shinobi War actually happened." He folded his arms over his chest, grinning at his little brother, it more sounded like a warning.

"You're not taking me seriously." He replied, without looking at his facial expression. He's holding back something. And that's because there are many things he wants to tell him but not like this. _If he's only the real Itachi._ He thought, though all the physical appearance, voice, cold attitude and the unique smile in his childhood memory are there. _No! He is fake! All people here are fake!_ His inner thoughts claimed.

"Haha, that's not it Sasuke, look at me and let me see it myself." The familiar pinwheels flashed experiencing the familiar sensation. It was the same feeling when Itachi opened himself after their fight with Kabuto. Then Sasuke immediately activated his regular sharingan to see what Itachi offers.

"Impossible." Sasuke murmured. He was shocked, the moment their eyes met, Itachi showed him all the events using his Mangekyō, and he'd seen record of events in the world he was pulled in. He found that war didn't happen. Then Itachi was given an amnesty by the 5th Hokage, after the defeat of the akatsuki with Naruto's help. Same with Sasuke, and his team; He killed Danzo, Team Taka helped defeating the masked man, with Itachi alive, they're able to maintain everything in peace and they returned the collected tailed beast on the negotiated villages.

 _Something's wrong, the zetsu here is not able to make the move, Madara didn't show up_. That's why war didn't happened. _Should they be threatened to my brother?_ _He's strong but it's not enough. That's impossible..._

"Share me your thoughts Otouto." This time, Itachi wants to see Sasuke's memories. However, Sasuke still in the process of absorbing the information, he steps back, because he just discovered he wasn't able to defeat Itachi in their battle. _This is why he is alive; he didn't die in our duel in this universe_. This is also the reason he wasn't able to possess the Mangekyō Sharingan in the body he possesses now. However, Itachi was able to get all what he need, Sasuke was redeemed, and his dream to be the 1st Uchiha to be a Hokage, had finally happened.

"Okay, I hope it will work." Sasuke opens his eyes. "Itachi, look at the real story inside my head. "

Itachi watches, his mouth hangs open, seeing the Madara was alive and all the kages fought him, series of battle started and he sees himself help to defeat the Edo Tensei mastermind. The war took so long, but finally his brother stood with Naruto. He returned to Konoha to save the village, they saved the whole Shinobi World and seen his brother redeemed after. (Sasuke's flashbacks ended)

"Unbelievable… it's like a dream." After a minute of exchanging the information, that's the only thing Itachi said, but he doesn't look that much impressed, he's presently bits his lower lip and thinking of something else.

"That's the world I came from. This village is just a product of enemy's imagination." Sasuke told him after the sharing of events in his point of view.

"No Sasuke. If you are talking about Tsukuyomi, it is a high class genjutsu that can caught anyone. In the war I'd seen, the highest one was performed in the entire shinobi by Madara. A human under this illusionary technique will be under their own personal dream. It's cruel because those dreams are their weakness. If you send them what they desire to see, they will jump from their reality and that's the end of the victim once they accept it."

"I never dream about this, aside from expecting to see you again." Sasuke admitted, though if he is under a tsukuyomi he should be able to wake-up soon from the very start. _So strong will is not the answer to get out of the illusion._ Sasuke concluded.

"That's how tsukuyomi works. If you will insist that you're under the genjutsu, you're telling me that we are all materialized from your dream. If that's what you want to say." He answered sarcastically.

"I know that, but back then in the war, I never experienced it. Besides, there must be something else..." Sasuke can't just accept it. One of the strongest men in Shinobi world was under a tsukuyomi, and he can't find a way out, he cannot accept that.

"If we compare the reality here and the reality in your head Sasuke, you know you're the only one possessing those unique memories. This is about you, you don't have that memory yesterday so my theory is that you are under a genjutsu, someone makes you believe that you are a 26 year old man."

"You got it the other way around." Sasuke sighed. "You should be dead." He gulped hard after telling the last word, the painful image of his brother's death comes back in his mind.

"It is also a possibility. However how can you give me a solid proof that you are from future? You're the only one with that kind of memory here."

This time, Sasuke can't say anything, he's baffled.

"Do you want me to erase that implanted memory to you?" Itachi offered.

"Okay this conversation is useless. After all this brother is front of me is fake." He said insensitively. Offering to erase his authentic memories is out of the question. That's the only thing he needs to keep.

"Sasuke." He is about to leave his office but Itachi stop him. "I love how it all happened in your head." He ceased, and glanced at his smiling brother. Sasuke remembered the last time he'd seen Itachi is when he was reanimated, and looking at him now, he matured and must be the same age as him.

"You died in a fight. The village still doesn't have idea on your heroic deeds. That's the real stor-

"Not that." He interrupted. "W-what? The war?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"You settled down." Itachi simply answered with a satisfied smirk. He stood and looked at the glassed window, where he can see the villagers below on stroll. "You had a family. I like that." Sasuke was taken aback, speechless, and he can't hide his feelings that even he is claiming this brother in front of him is fake; he's the same man who put his young brother first before himself.

"Again, it's not just a dream that's-

"I wish a good luck to you." _This is bad, I should accept now that no one will believe me. I must work alone to go back._ Sasuke thought, giving-up on the idea to gather information to him. "I don't want to force you to believe me-

"Is your wife was your team mate named Sakura?" _Funny she just sent you flying._

"Ahh? Y-yes." _He knew her in this world?_ Sasuke asked himself. There are times in his travel that he is imagining if ever his brother was alive he will introduce his family to him.

"I like her." Itachi said with a straight face. Sasuke's eyes widened, staring at him and trying to figure out if he heard it right. He doesn't know what response he should give.

"Haha! I'm just kidding. Sasuke." _I can't believe him_. He frowned, Itachi is really amused that Sasuke just got irritated quickly even he won't admit, his ears started to get red. _Is he trying to get a dramatic reaction from me? He's pissing me off._ His thoughts said.

"Haha, Sasuke, I'm trying to relax you. You're so tense like you have a limited time to breathe."

"Should I regret telling all of this to you?" He warned, he already opened the door to leave the place.

"No, I wish for the best, if that's really true, I prefer your dream. And if this place looks like a dream for you, it's quite odd." Sasuke didn't answer; it is something he expected from him. "This memories in your head, please observe more on the things that surrounds you now. If you wanted to know more about casting the tsukuyomi you can refer to old written scrolls in our library."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Maybe we can talk about this again after you relax. Just enjoy your time here, man from the future." He said, his promise sounds like a punchline.

"That's not a good joke. Again you are not taking me seriously."

"Haha… somehow I want to believe you, but have you tried telling other people here? Do you think they will understand you?" _He's right._ "So check everything around, and come back to me." He winked at Sasuke, giving him a signal that he can go.

"You know. I really want to believe you are my brother." He smirked and Itachi smiled after Sasuke left his office.

Later in the afternoon, he stayed inside their library and found himself that he just fell asleep from reading the books & scrolls around. It's already dark outside the room when he woke-up. He's reading all the scrolls about all the types of illusionary techniques. _Atleast Itachi is open for any help, but he's too busy in that seat to listen to me. It's also possible when the zetsu stabbed me on my eye, its power weakened. The caster of this jutsu is connected to the incomplete chakra fruit, and if I'm on my dream now. Why?_ The images of the small home, Uchiha crest on the door, and a woman carrying a black haired baby, his baby. _This dream is not mine._ He kept on telling himself, but when he remembers his brother being alive, he cannot deny it. He wishes not only once that Itachi is on his side, telling their stories to each other.

"The thing that worries me is when the zetsu used Sakura to make an opening. I hid well all my communications with Sakura." Sasuke closes the old wrinkled book. His brother said, he should relax, but he decided to investigate.

Suddenly his head hurts. "Damn it!." Veins in his forehead appear, due to severe pain, his hand hit the table hard. "I should be more careful!" He cursed. As much as possible Sasuke never reveal his daughter & wife's identity to avoid a situation like this, his actions are kept in secret. In this way, potential enemies will have a hard time tracking his actions if they conduct investigations.

Right now, he's disappointed to himself; he hates to be powerless. He can't believe that it was just a zetsu who injured him, and that long pink hair he remembered in his fight is the proof that the enemy knows her current appearance. Because of that, he's able to put Sasuke under a dream.

 _Sakura please, be safe. I'm a dimension apart from you._

Then heard some steps coming from the outside, he closes his notes and hid the small paper in his pocket. "Hey, do you know what time it is?" Sasuke sighed after seeing the voice behind the door was the red haired woman. He recalls Itachi said he lets his team Hebi to live in Uchiha Manor to guard and aid them as part of their amnesty. Hokage also let them have the privilege to apply as Konoha Ninjas.

"Karin, may I ask you." He said, ignoring her question. She never expects him to start a conversation. He usually just asks with demanding attitude. So she just nodded at him to continue. "Is there a book about different interpretations of dream?" He asked.

"Dream? You mean something on your mind in sleep?"

"Yeah." _What am I researching? This is something in the interest of a normal teenage girl._ Sasuke thought.

"You can check them on the academy, it have the largest library in Konoha. But I guess that kind of topic isn't something from a book, but a magazine." Karin scowled at him; he's still the weird Sasuke she encountered this morning.

"Hn, Maybe tomorrow." _If I'm under my own dream, I should try looking at it in different perspective._ He told himself. The academy is closed right now and he is a bit flustered on his previous sleep remembering he didn't dream at all. In his surprise, Karin decided to sit beside him.

"Why are you interested in dreams?" She asked. "Just had weird ones earlier." Sasuke answered.

"Like what?" _Uh, he's really different, like Hokage-sama told me, the way he carries himself, he's like an adult! This kind of Sasuke… he looks more attractive._

"Uhm." Sasuke doesn't like to open up; unaware of Karin's playing a fan girl mode but he gave it a chance. There's no one he can talk to. "I'm studying the possible dreams to expect in a genjutsu, Itachi told me I'm under a tsukuyomi."

"Weird dream." Karin murmured, thinking her own weird dreams, not caring on how Sasuke is serious on this topic.

"If there's a person precious to you. Shouldn't you be dreaming about something pleasant, and not like something bad. It just doesn't make sense." Karin scratched her head on how naïve he can be in this kind of discussion. She stared at him in disbelief. _Is this really Sasuke?_

"Well, how can I explain this? If we talk about dreams under genjutsu, sure it is involuntary images in to play under a victim. It depends on the caster if he wants you to have nightmare or beautiful dreams. I'm not an Uchiha you know, why are you asking?"

 _She's right. I should know better. If we talk about Infinite Tsukuyomi that Madara casted, this should be something beautiful, his intention that time is to make everyone live in their desires._

"I just,. I think I should check on everything around on what's happening in this place. I assumed that I was under the illusion that plays the opposite reality. Yeah, maybe that's how this universe plays…

"Hokage sama advised that you should take a break and stop thinking about the memories inside your head." Karin reminded him.

"Okay, I'll just continue this research tomorrow." He told himself, getting all the scrolls in his table to return on their designated shelves.

"Sasuke-kun, what is wrong with your dream?" Karin bravely asked, not sure if he will answer her or shut her up. But Sasuke looked at her and he remembered her Mohawk haircut carrying his baby covered in blood. He remembers one of her bloody hand holds a scissor, cutting the umbilical cord of the baby from his woman panting in bed. While he was horrified on how sensitive the operation, he is quite nervous and eyes locked at the trembling female hand that grips his own. Returning his gaze at Karin, she looks more excited compare to him to present the new life she just pulled in. That moment strengthened his bond with her after all his unforgivable actions towards her.

"Everything is wrong." He answered.

"Ahh."

"No, not everything." The image of his brother in Hokage office appeared in his mind, reminding him that he is alive in this place.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you really need help here." She said, hiding her eyes at him, looking away. _He looks helpless, and that left cheek he had. I'm starting to think he has a screw loose_. Karin thought. "Dreams…" She remains on her seat, while he is standing at the book shelve. "I think it depends on the weight of feelings in the things on your mind. The stronger the feelings is, the more it bugs you in your dreams." She explained.

"If the dream is about certain someone hates you but it's actually opposite in reality, what does it mean?" Sasuke thinks he's really an idiot in this topic, he's completely innocent here.

"I think it means, that person is always on your mind, and maybe you are frustrated about that person."

"Frustrated." He whispered.

"Love and hate are in the same coin right? You treasured them so much. At a subconscious level, you are hoping this person should hate you for some reasons. It happens to everyone, you know, stuff like that." She said, trying to tell more and hoping she had explained it well for this man to understand.

"Even I, I am aware of something, and have this questions like: What if this person loves me? What if this person leaves me? That kind of frustrations, when heightened, they will appear in your dreams. I know that because I have many frustrations, Sasuke." Karin said, leaving Sasuke speechless. He was impressed that Karin can explain something like that.

"You're good at this." Karin laughed and immediately leaves, telling she forgot she is cooking something.

 _Well I didn't get all the things she actually said. It's like she is talking to herself._ Sasuke thought, clueless that the girl is blushing in embarrassment when she left him in the library. Later that night, he decided to walk alone before going to sleep.

He still not accepting the universe he's been pulled in, but he needs to act like one to be able to escape. Besides, he has another plan in his mind but keeping it in case he doesn't have any choice. It will be his last resort once he seen the urgency. Right now, he doesn't have enough signs and hopes that his judgment is correct.

If Itachi won't help him, there's another genius that he can consult, another one with Sharingan. That's his former sensei, and he is on his way to visit him. _Oh no._ He thought after looking at the familiar house at the corner of the street. His feet trembles, pondering if he will continue to walk. _I will not stalk._ He thought after feeling the sudden urge to turned his back from the 2 story house and keep going on his designated way, to Kakashi's house.

 _I told myself I will not stalk at my young wife's house._

That's his innerself talking but he already returned at the place where he stopped earlier. Sitting on the branch of the large tree 5 meters away, staring at a particular window. _I'm not stalking my young wife, I'm just checking if she's okay._ That's what he told himself. He remembered she's wearing a backpack earlier, not sure if she will leave the village for a mission but he just stayed there on the tree for thirty minutes, and nothing happened.

 _Maybe she is not home. I'll just check tomorrow, I'm just making sure the Sakura here is doing well._

In his surprise, Sakura finally arrived, the adult Sasuke started to feel butterfly in his stomach to see her little form in her red ninja suit. _My brother told me to relax, so I'm just taking his advice because I think I'm fine now._ He thought, controlling himself not to smile like an idiot even he's alone. On the outside, he has the stoic face, her presence has a calming effect on him.

"Kya!" He heard a scream and he immediately jumped at the balcony without noticing a cat just make its escape from the door. The door is not locked so he stepped inside; frowning how can she leave it unlocked.

He's looking for Sakura inside but she wasn't there, and he's sure that scream was Sakura's voice. He activated his sharingan until the white door opened. Sakura appears with her bra on her hand; and in his surprise, she's just wearing white pajamas. She smells good, the sweet scent he's familiar with. He heard her complaining about her bra that was ruined earlier by the cat in her room. When they're eyes met, Sasuke's nose bleeds, he didn't expect she's in the bathroom, thought that she was in danger because of the scream. Worst is, Sakura caught his red eyes made a glance on the sensitive part of her body.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sak-

"Sasuke you pervert!" She cut him off and pushed him away, his back hitting their wall. But Sasuke walk closer to her again, eyes on the floor. "I'll explain! I'm not a pervert, Sakura please." He quickly turned his back on her so his sinful eyes will not betray him again. He was all red and never expected this to happen. _I'm dead._ Sakura uses her arms to cover her breast and stared at his back readying herself to charge again if he tried anything. "Get out!" She yelled.

"Please talk to me first." Sasuke tried to turn around with half closed eye, head bowing down, eyes on the floor; he really fears her rage and what she is capable to do.

"Get out!" It was her answer, Sasuke just stay there.

"Sakura just a minute! I'm- sorry!" (He didn't expect himself to be that apologetic).

"I hate you! Leave me alone! Get out!" She cried and he didn't expect that. _I hate you!_ The three words repeated in his mind.

"Okay." Sasuke complied, disappearing with a poof. Leaving Sakura alone in her room and sits on her bed, staring blankly at the window, arms covering her chest.

He went outside; he didn't want to go to Kakashi's house anymore but stayed over the roof of Uchiha Manor. Itachi didn't even come home so he chooses to stay there, feeling the cold night and stares at the moon in the sky. He believes that people around in his village are fake, but Sakura's words are powerful. She said the words that he is afraid to hear from her own mouth, and it hurts deeply. "So, this is how it feels when your woman hates you."

It was because he's been away for 6 years, he is afraid that one day he went home to found Sakura had change of heart. However there are letters, and she keep on telling her love every after her letter, reaching to his heart. He always think he's still in redemption in his travel that he must suffer, but he didn't expect to wake up one day in a dream, slapping in his face that Sakura is capable to hate him. Sasuke already thought about that – something that he deserves.

"Tomorrow is another nightmare." He told himself.

* * *

 **a/n:** **I feel guilty on putting so much stress to Sasuke here (evil laugh) So, this is more on explanation, it's such a struggle to explain Sasuke's universe here. There's more chapter to come. Thank you for those who followed the story and hope you'll stay until the story progresses I will do my best!**

 **REVIEWs please!**


	3. Different Sakura

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews and to those who followed/favorited this fic! I'm so glad to continue the story.**

 **Preppyfeiry – sorry, been busy in office.. uhh, well thank you, I uploaded two chapters (wink)**

 **Guest – (for all the guest reviews) thank you ! thank you ! thank you! love you guys so much**

 **Anon – thanks for your advice, I'm trying my best but I don't know how to get one duh**

 **Babycoffee – yes, I feel guilty but I still continue to do it, well for Naruto, I'm still thinking if it's time to include him on the, next chapers, still undecided haha**

 **Izzy – Thank you, here's the update!**

 **Animexpercy – at your service, I still have a lot of ideas here**

 **Leannerose – thank you too, don't worry, I have more plan on this**

 **Summary:** **It's Sasuke's second day in his journey to see the different people around him.**

* * *

Different Sakura

No matter how many times he complains, the Hokage didn't grant him even a one day leave. On the second day on the universe he's been pulled in, he went to his brother's office too request that he wants to go in Mist Village to investigate the origin that caused this journey. In his dismay, the Hokage refused, the younger Uchiha protested on how Itachi don't consider his situation, but the older brother answered him he is running a village and he have priorities.

Like the older days, Sasuke sulked at his brother's unfriendly attitude if it comes to call of duty, but deep inside he misses him. Instead of letting him go to the Mist Village to take care of his problem, he asked him a favor to replace Shikamaru's duty for tomorrow's important event: The Chunin Exam.

The 26 year old man just learned that tomorrow is an important day to all aspirant ninjas to apply for a Chunin Exam. The designated facilitator, who is Nara Shikamaru cannot be present for the day, this is for the reason he was affected by a viral infection in his last mission. The exam facilitator was declared strictly not to work for the next days and was confined in the hospital for days.

As Karin advised, he went to the library in Ninja Academy to research. He didn't expect to walk on the section where you can find the archived copies of _Konoha Times_ newspapers. He decided to read them first, he never had the idea that if he needs to catch up on this place, Newspapers will help. He found out that the Uchiha Sasuke in this universe was a 19 year old hero and one of the most trusted people that support Itachi as Hokage. He already earned the Jonin rank as a shinobi of Konohagakure. And also he was appointed as Itachi's official bodyguard; it made him smile on reading that news. Since the Uchiha brothers got close again after major revelations in Itachi's past and earned the trust of the village they both abandoned, they're doing their best to ensure the safety of everyone. Itachi being the village leader and Sasuke as his protector. "That's so good to be true." Sasuke murmured after reading one article about their bond. "But these are all dream." He is actually depressed on how beautiful it can be if this place is all true. Because he will be busy for the day for the preparation of Chunin Exam, he didn't stay long in the library.

No one can be a better replacement for Shikamaru. Regardless if he promised Itachi that he'll fuck things up, they will proceed. The hand-over was made this morning, he visited Shikamaru to explain what he wanted to happen in exam and Sasuke is internally cursing his current position. He should be in the forest, doing his duty, instead of some administrative work. He went to his sensei's place after visiting Shikamaru.

 **Kakashi's House**

"Brother told me I had partial memories lost." _That's what Itachi wants me to tell everyone._ Sasuke thought, he explained what happened yesterday to the man with a white hair, wearing a half mask. He was just chillin' in his yard, when some suspicious man barged inside, though he knew already that it was his student. Sasuke had a deal with Itachi to never tell anyone his situation or else it will cause more trouble if the genjutsu who casted it is someone hiding behind the scenes, so he should be careful. No matter how close he is to the person even it is his trusted sensei who is Kakashi, Sasuke need to keep his secre. The only person who knew he is from different universe was his brother and for now he will keep it that way.

"Usually, you can undo a genjutsu and get out once you figured out you're under the illusion." Kakashi said, reading the sample questionnaire on the written exam for tomorrow.

"Ahh." He said, both of them are sitting on the wooden floor in Kakashi's backyard.

"Sasuke are you really sure you will put this on the written exam? This is a situational type for s-class ninjas. And they're just applying for intermediate positions." Kakashi explained, doubting Sasuke on how he is curious at this point about Tsukuyomi, he started their conversation by asking how unique a genjutsu will work. In fact, since Sasuke approached him earlier he was in doubt. He knew that this chicken butt haired boy never ask for his opinion unless he will teach him new jutsu. He is prideful and even he knew he have some respect to him, he still the same student that is full of himself. Well it is different today, he talks like he's older than him, and in a more mature manner, he doesn't scowl at his jokes unlike his usual reaction, and he don't reply with sarcastic comments, he's totally different.

"Ahh, what do you think is the right answer on this one." Pointing out an item on the written paper to Kakashi.

"In order to get out of Tsukuyomi it's either figure it yourself to release it or someone should pull you out from the person who will see you unconscious." His sensei answered, sounds uninterested.

"Just out curiosity, is there a tsukuyomi made by a Rinnegan and can be undone by a normal sharingan?" He asked in a hope of Kakashi will just think he is just relearning things with him by giving the excuse of discussing the sample questionnaires for tomorrow.

"It depends on the level; I had a fight with a mangekyo user, and I'm talking about your brother. A normal sharingan versus a mangekyo is a downfall to a sharingan user but in my opinion, if the wielder is too strong, without a rinnegan, I think an escape route it is possible." Kakashi's answer is relieving for Sasuke though he can't tell him he's experiencing the actual situation.

"I see; some kind of a deviation even without the same eye." Sasuke concluded, it was his same opinion but if it comes from someone as skilled as Kakashi, it was a good assurance of his theory.

"Is that the only reason you come here? I mean, checking with me about the written exam tomorrow." Kakashi interrupted him.

"Yeah. Did I really bother you?" He said, diverting the topic by giving a sarcastic question. "I also talked to the Jonin one by one about Shikamaru's situation, telling them to report everything tomorrow to me. I gave them brief orientation on their duties since they will be the examiners." Sasuke said and Kakashi noticed his blackened eye bags, proof that he didn't had a good sleep last night. The man consumes so much stress in this place. "I'd seen everyone in the Jonin list except to Naruto - I can understand if it's him, but..."

"Uhuh?" Kakashi raised his brow, notices his student's hesitation, but Sasuke really wants to know.

"S-Sakura... She is… why she is not in the list? I know it's stupid to ask but I don't know what happened to her... She is 19 years old right?" He asked like a newborn baby, no idea to the close friends around him.

 _Right, he said earlier he lost his memories about his rouge days until now._ Kakashi thought. "Yes she didn't become a Jonin." Kakashi answered, observing his student's reaction. "When was your latest memory?" _This is bad; did someone steal Sasuke's memories? He's actually suspicious, he don't act like he lost his genuine memories._ Kakashi thought, though he wasn't confident about his inner thoughts.

"I'm not sure. But I know people's name, and places." He said, expecting he will believe him. "Don't tell anyone about my memory loss." He said, avoiding eye contact to him and Kakashi nodded in response.

"Sasuke, even I want to tell you... Sakura is - her status isn't something we should talk about. It will be safe if you will ask your brother."

"Why?" He quickly asked, astonished.

"Let's say… She is not a Konoha Ninja anymore." Kakashi cannot say anything about Sakura's situation and it makes Sasuke more curious on what happened to his young wife. He knew he cannot involve himself in the issues in this place even it involves Sakura. The priority is to get out of the tsukuyomi, and even it's impossible for his eye, his option is to find the jutsu to counter his situation. If he's lucky, someone from the outside must undo it to wake him up. The thing he worries if someone out there is absolutely capable, because he's the only one with Sharingan except for his baby girl. (He is sure of that since sharingan will always appear in every Uchiha child.) "Is it something bad?" It was a careful question; he knew his actions are prone to hurt Sakura back in the days.

"Yes. Sakura was demoted. And it's because of you." Kakashi said without a further explanation. Sadly, the idea at being at fault of someone's demotion makes him feel bad although it's not technically his fault. However the little guilt didn't go away, Sasuke is thinking how it happened because he will always be same character who can hurt her.

 _Sakura was demoted because of you. Kakashi's words never left. I shouldn't be bothered whatever happens in this village, I'll just do what I'm supposed to do until I can go back in the real time. Besides people and village here are not the real ones._ Those words kept repeating in his mind like the worst music he ever heard. He is convincing himself it was alright not to care.

 **Chunin Exam**

It was the day of the Chunin Exam and he is in the office observing each monitor in the room if everything on the plan was executed. Beside him is Ten-Ten who is seriously making the report in the computer that will be submitted to Itachi.

Sasuke observed there are things which remained the same; Ino is in relationship with his replacement in team Seven, which is Sai. He seen Choji's wife visited him while on a break and he thinks they're in a relationship at this stage. Sometimes he thinks how amusing this place he's been to, he was able to see his batch mates and he knew who will end up to whom.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon; he is drinking his tea, checking the written test result for the last stage of the 1st phase of exam. He is inside the room which used for the written examination; he waited there for the other examiners to submit the test results.

 _Someone is looking at me._ He noticed. He is sure a pair of eyes is staring at him making him feel uncomfortable in his seat. On the right side where the door is open, he seen other chunin applicants who still not leaving the premises but chatting about their individual experiences. They are talking to their Jonin teachers who endorsed them for the application. He can't avoid not to listen about their remarks on how bad they did in answering the papers because the list of questions tells them like they don't want them to pass. He is looking through the windows, and seen the eyes behind its jalousie blinds. He thought it was another teacher who is checking up on the little kids on how they performed on their exam. Finally he spotted the face who is stealing glances at him for the past 5 minutes.

He looked carefully, hiding his eyes by pretending he is lifting the paper to read the written results. The way he's being watch isn't something dangerous, he feels someone just keep on looking at him with no intention of attacking him. He sees there were three kids in konoha ninja suits with the small petite girl wearing civilian dress. She's too fast to look away after he caught her eyes and he stared blankly at his table and felt a very strange feeling inside his chest.

 _So it's true._ Sasuke thought. He takes a zip again into his teacup and simply takes a look at the side to check if she is looking at him again, this time she hides herself into the other examinees. It was a very simple body language on how she pretends to observe things around but still throwing glances at him. But Sasuke can tell that the girl thinks he doesn't mind their eye contact earlier but he will be in action once he got the opportunity.

Ino and Lee approach him, putting their reports on his table then he discusses their task for the next phase of the exam. He kept his cool attitude, on how he behave when he was 19, trying to be the usual young Sasuke as much as possible or else they will over react especially Ino. Their meeting lasted for 10 minutes, after they left; Sasuke took the hallway where the three genin are on their way to leave together with the girl. He popped behind her and she was surprised that he followed them.

"Ahhhhh!" He caught her wrist and moved away from her group.

"Shut up!" He whispered with a commanding tone, covering her mouth with his right hand to avoid in making a scene. Since he doesn't want a repeat on what happened when he first met her young version, he move inside the nearest examination room and he captured her wrists with his hands. He kicked the door to close so it will be the two of them inside. He pushed her to the wall making a loud sound. _Fuck! I'm too brute!_ He got worried if he hurt her, but if he goes easy on her she will definitely smash him again if he let his guard down.

"Let go of me!" She screams.

"You've been avoiding me but keep on staring at me huh..." He said, locking his hands on her on the green board. She closes her eyes not to look at him until she feels his breath on her face.

"You should let me go." Commanded by the girl under him, closing her eyes not to be affected on his attractive scent.

"Sakura." When she looks up, a smirk appears in his lips, he is teasing her, but she replied with a glare. She looks like she's going to bite him anywhere if she had the chance.

"You became so weird and perverted ever since that time I punched you!" She yelled.

"Listen to me Sakura, I have something to tell you." He said, ignoring her accusations. _This girl, the Sakura here is pushing me to my limits! But maybe if I tell her about the future, she will listen to me._

* * *

 **a/n:** **Yes that's right, Sakura is NOT the elite Medic-Nin here and of course there will be an explanation. I enjoy writing this, please review!**


	4. Different Sasuke

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Summary:** **The man from the future didn't expect to be busy on conducting a Chunin Exam. He also didn't expect to go back on his younger days and test his abilities as man who needs to get the trust of a woman.**

* * *

Different Sasuke

"Listen to me Sakura, I have something to tell you." _This girl, the Sakura here is pushing me to my limits! Maybe if I tell her about the future, she will listen to me._

"No! Don't talk to me!" She answered stubbornly.

"Why?" He asked with his velvet voice, his lips are inches away on her right ear, but Sakura didn't answer, making him move from her ear back onto her face again. The girl can't avoid breathing his own breath, their mouth is just inches apart. Sakura isn't used to this closeness with him but Sasuke who is known as the cold ice cube didn't mind their physical contact. Of course, because he was a married man and she have no idea.

"Let me go or I'll slap you again!" It was a warning. Sasuke moves his head closer, he wants to lift her chin so he can look at her face closely but he can't afford to let go of her hands. So he kept one of his leg between hers, restraining her to walk away. Sakura panics when he moves his hip closer to her. _So innocent._ Sasuke thought, enjoying her reaction. This reminds him of their first weeks as couple after their marriage. _I_ _shouldn't treat her as my partner, we might be in a complicated relationship in this place, or worst is we didn't have that kind of relationship at all._ Sasuke wasn't even sure if this girl has feelings for him.

"Sasuke?" Both of them look at the male figure that opened the door. A little bit shocked to see Sasuke and Sakura's body are so close and Sakura was sexily pinned on the wall. Being caught in a compromising position, Sasuke loosened his hands on her wrist. "Are you going to rape her?" It was Kakashi who barged in, making a funny face that a man like Sasuke can understand.

"Of course not! I just- woah!" He swiftly bows down, making Sakura's hand thrown in the air, her fist with concentrated green chakra only caught some strands of his black hair. He was able to avoid her attempt to paste him on the wall of the examination room, he's never been afraid with her fist before but now he wants to go to Naruto and give him a commendation on how strong he is to endure her punches back in the days. The pink haired woman frowned and quickly jumped beside her sensei, holding his arm like he was her father and needing him to shield her from Sasuke.

 _Am I that dangerous?_

"What do you need?" Sasuke asks his sensei, he's really upset; it was his chance to question her, though he got a little carried away. It' understandable he guess, it's been 6 years without the touch of his wife. He just wants to ask her something or tell her his situation, or just talk to her so he will feel okay.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you notice something awfully off to him?" Sakura whispers. Kakashi chuckled at her in agreement.

"He's actually acting like a _real man_." Kakashi winked at the pink haired girl with long stress on the last two words. His student gets the idea and pushes him away together with his strange thoughts.

"But haven't you notice him sensei? He's creepy!" She added, and both of them look at the boy who is narrowing his eyes at them, obviously irritated. "Hey." Sasuke warned, doesn't like to be talk behind especially his close friends because for sure they're making fun of you, and he is just in front of them and hearing their conversation.

"Kakashi, what do you need?" He interrupted their silent conversation.

"The Hokage told me that there's an important package he want to send that only Sakura can do."

"Uh-uh?" Sakura waited for him to continue.

"But she can't just go unguarded; the Hokage strictly instructed she should go with me."

"Well go ahead." Sasuke said, turning his back on the two. Sakura couldn't care less and frowned at his reaction. While Kakashi looked at his students in suspicion, he is sure there's something interesting happening between them before he comes in.

"That's the problem, I can't go, I have much more important matters to take care off. Besides, Sakura will deliver the package to Mist Village in three days from now." Sasuke looked back at them after hearing a chance of opportunity. It is the place he needed to investigate.

"I can go alone." Sakura said before Sasuke can say anything. "So don't bother to replace your position Kakashi-sensei. I'm all good." Sakura assured him.

"Are you assuming that I'll volunteer to take Kakashi's place to come with you?" Sasuke aggressively asked with his face without emotion, it makes Sakura more irate than before.

"I'm not talking to you." Sakura answered him right away.

"Ehem…" Kakashi clears his throat, calming the two. "Of course Sakura-chan can take care of herself." Kakashi grinned at her. "However, the Hokage told me to find a replacement of who can come with you and I guess the right person is...

"Go ahead." Sasuke cut him. "If she told you she can go alone. Let her be." Sasuke said sternly, controlling his temper and tried his best not to show he doesn't like the idea of letting her go alone but he has pride. Lots of it. _She can go anywhere; the Sakura 'here' is none of my business._

However, the pain in his head strikes that made him loses his balance, surprising the girl. He grunted on the sudden ache. Kakashi quickly assisted him to stand up. "Sakura, please check on him!" Kakashi said, letting the boy sit on the nearest wooden armed chair. She complied but Sasuke notices Sakura hesitated to touch him. _There's so much hatred._ He thought. It was the first time to see a Sakura who don't actually care if he is in extreme pain, and honestly, it hurts him the most _._ He just closes his eyes and thinks about his good memories, and then a small figure of female baby appears on his mind soothing his ache.

"Please." He heard Kakashi's voice and he felt a familiar chakra in his head. It was Sakura who is taking away the pain inside his head. Though the way she put her hands, she's not even touching his skin, she put an inch of a distance and her body is apart. She seriously avoids any physical contact to him. Sasuke thinks she might be disgusted in his earlier actions before Kakashi barges in the room.

After she heals him, they separated their ways without Sasuke and Sakura giving a word to each other. The Uchiha just got home greeted by Karin's prepared dinner. She smiles at him and tried to talk to him some more when they eat together in a long table that night. Karin told him in few days Suguietsu and Jugo will be home after their long mission so it won't be just the two of them. There's actually no need to tell him about the arrival of his two former team mates, because Itachi already told him. The red haired girl just thought Sasuke's silent because he feels awkward alone with her and tries to break the ice. After their dinner he cannot sleep. He went outside his room just to do some physical training in his body to get tired so he can go back to bed knocked down in sleep because of tiredness.

Two days had passed and finally Shikamaru took over Sasuke's place on the last part of Chunin Exam. He loses some weight, and his eyes are reddish, but not because of Sharingan, but because of lack of sleep. Karin tried to check his condition but he doesn't have any illness, she can only suggest him not to think about his lost memories and don't stress himself so he can have enough sleep or try to have a long vacation. She promises him she will take care of him, Sasuke he said he don't need to rest.

Like the old days, it was a tournament with all the Kages, Itachi told him not to come with him but Sasuke refused, telling him he don't want to stay in their house. He's not the facilitator anymore on the last part of Chunin Exam so he stood behind Itachi to guard him. Somehow his brother is making him feel better when he is taking him in official gatherings when he needed him for simple administrative assistance. Though there are moments he cannot take the emotional torture anymore, Itachi always tell him he's sorry for he cannot make time until he finishes the formalities with the last major program in Konoha. Until the day came where Sasuke lose his patience.

He prepared a bagpack and brings a large amount of money. First thing he did is he went to the wet market in the morning, he buys vegetables and the most expensive salmon he'd found. Next is a convenience store where he bought a fine wine. He told Karin to tell his brother he will go to Mist Village.

 **Haruno Residence**

"Sakura! Go down here immediately and take care of our guest!" Her mother who is wearing already her night gown with a facial mask is shouting from the first floor of their house to wake-up Sakura in the middle of the night. Mebuki is putting all the vegetables and fish on the fridge with a triumphant smile like she won the grand prize in lottery, because it was a full week supply. Then she glanced back at their guest who is silently waiting at the corner of their sofa. He has big eye bags but still he's the handsome boy she knew, he is currently looking at the family pictures in their living room. He also saw her picture where she became a chunin. It was proudly displayed on the wall. He's thinking when will be the day that his house will have designs like that when his child grew up. "Sakura! Are you pretending that you are asleep! You'll regret it once I go upstair!" Sasuke rolled his eyes on the woman with short mustard hair, she loses her patience in just milliseconds and it's a very familiar behavior.

Finally, the pink haired girl went down, only wearing a white sleeveless and white pajama with red floral print. She is eating a yogurt in a cup with white cream on her lips, showing her mother a very irritated face that why she should be disturbing her to take care of their guest at 10 o'clock in the evening.

"Good Evening." He greeted with a poker face, he's sure this scene never happened, because he didn't even had a hard time in asking Sakura in an official relationship. Back then, they are mutually in love, he came back to her after 2 years with his answer in her previous love confessions. "Sorry to bother you." He said apologetically, that made her suspicious on his behavior, he never seen him with that polite attitude ever in her life.

"Mama! Why did you-" But before she finishes her sentence her mother grabbed her hand and pulling her from the silent boy who returns in his sofa. Mebuki gives him a signal she will take care of Sakura first.

"I know you are not in good status with your friend there but Sakura-chan… he just bought me my favorite fish and veggies. I don't even know how exactly he knew your fathers brand of wine. But a man who gets first the parents approval is a man to keep. So keep that in mind!" She's quite energetic that night to give that advice.

"He really did that!" She said, looking at his innocent face again in the living room.

"Yes. He told me, only you can help him in his medical problems right now. Also he mentioned both of you will go to the mission tomorrow, so I told him he can stay here tonight." Mebuki smiled widely and steal a glance at the handsome boy, giving him an okay sign.

"S-sstay? Mama you've been bribed!" She accuses her; on how her mother just easily accepts those fish and veggies just to let a boy stay the night. "Oh. You will not talk to me like that! You haven't doing your laundry and your underwear are still on the washing machine for days!" Mebuki shouted. Sasuke clearly heard it that made him chuckle at their conversation, putting his hand on his mouth to hide his reaction.

"Mama keep it down!" She looked at Sasuke if he heard their conversation and reverts back to her. It was embarrassing if he heard it. "Okay, I get it. I will talk to him first but I'll tell him to go home." She finally said. But when she glances back at him, she glared at his innocent face who is hoping for her approval, she was expecting his usual cold eyes and arrogant attitude will be her greeting but it's not. Like a gentleman, he is waiting for her final words. His eyes are trying to soften her stubborn heart.

"Follow me on my room!" She demanded, making Sasuke widen his eyes. "Now!" She shouted and he hurriedly gives his goodbye to Mebuki, bowing his head down at her and follows his team mate upstairs.

"Sakura-

"First, we need to be clear of something." She said after locking the door when the two of them are finally inside. Before she starts to recite what she's been dying to tell to him, he arched his back, trying to sit on her bed, watching him clench his teeth and groan harshly, his hands on his head, and seen he's in deep pain with his headache again.

Sakura quickly sit beside him on the bed and green chakra appears on her hands. This time, she put her hands on his forehead, sending him a relaxing chakra. In few minutes, he starts to calm down and she assists him to lie on her bed for a while. He can still imagine the feeling of her soft little hand which was on his forehead a while ago and the remains of her chakra lingers on his head. She waited for a few minutes until she is sure he's perfectly fine. _His cheeks and his eyes?_ Sakura notice he got skinny, and his bloodshot eyes are proof that he have insomnia.

"You can't go to with me with your condition." She said, breaking the silence.

"I don't need your approval." Sasuke answered, avoiding to look at her insensitive eyes.

"Don't be stubborn." She said.

"Speak for yourself" He replied. Sakura sighed, and she knew this conversation is useless.

"You will not stay here. I just invited you in to clear things out." Sasuke didn't answer this time and just stare blankly at the window while shifting his body in sitting position. "First, since when did you have this headache?" She asked. But Sasuke just stare at her, she is in her white sleeveless and pajamas, a towel on her right arm and wet pink hair down.

He remembers her current appearance when he left her, a long hair that reaches her butt, she's a grown woman, her pelvic got wider but in a sexier form, the bone structure of her face was bigger making her more beautiful. Her eyes are not as bright and innocent as it looks now, because she is fiercer in her 26 years of age and she already have that same aura with Mebuki, a mother aura. The Sakura in front of him now is the young version. The age where he left her for his years of redemption.

"Are you listening? I think you should go home. And why are you asking me to heal you? You have Karin-san at home." He was sure he heard her have a different emphasis on the female's name.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with his straight face.

"Of course not! Don't be full of yourself!" She defended.

"This room is good. Can I sleep here?" He asked making her mad again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I mean, I can sleep on the floor." He corrected. "I'm- afraid... I can't talk to anyone. Itachi wasn't always at home. When you healed me during the Chunin Exam, I'm really grateful even though I disgust you." He admitted, and it was frustrating in his part. But it made Sakura speechless, the pink haired girl tried to say something to correct his words. But nothing came out from her lips after watching him lean his head on the wall, with his other hand on his forehead with eyes closed. He looks so weak, very far from the boy she knew.

"Are you really the Sasuke I know?" She whispered to herself, looking at the night sky on her window.

"Yes I am." He answers briefly, hearing her silent question.

"Fine." She said, opening her door to give him a signal to go out, making Sasuke to look down, he knew she will reject her but trying his best not to show his emotion. He just confessed earlier how frustrated he is when he's at home and he regretted it. "But you will sleep on the guess room." She finally said, and his eyes rolled at her.

* * *

 **a/n:** **It was a cute chapter for me, I just intended to write one chapter but ended up two. I really enjoyed writing about these couple, SasuSaku are my stress reliever. So don't worry I'll try my best to update but please send me your reviews or any comments,** **It inspires me. Thank you very much and hope you enjoyed reading.**


	5. The Reason

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **LadyMartel4000 & FireWater0712 – I also love stories about Sasuke's point of view, though writing them is very difficult especially he don't love to talk that much. Thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed the story! It gives me more power to continue!**

* * *

The Reason

"If we left 3 hours earlier we wouldn't be this sticky." Sakura complained, they were both roasted under the scorching sun bathing in their own sweat. They've been running for hours and he notices the linings at the back of her red qípáo indicating how wet her back due to the heat.

"Take this." The man wearing a brown knitted poncho retrieves something in his body bag, and she seen he's pulling a white fabric. Sakura freezes while he hands his own towel to her. The girl just stare on the embroidered tiny Uchiha crest on it, then suspiciously looks back on his obsidian eyes. It was because before they leave this morning, he was summoned by the Hokage and he never speak to her after it. "I didn't use it yet." He assured her then throws the towel at her face giving no choice but to catch it before it fall on the ground.

"Hey!" She glared at him and seen there's a slight smile formed on his lips that killed her anger. "Can you tell me what did the Hokage told you before letting us leave?" Sakura asked. After a short break, they resumed running with chakra enhanced speed, side by side but there's enough distance between the two. They need to make-up with the 3 hours delay. "If we are able to leave earlier before the daylight, at least we already crossed this valley without having the problem under the burning sun."Sakura grumbles to herself.

"The meeting with the Hokage doesn't concern you and this mission. So don't worry about it." Sasuke answered who keeps his eyes forward. Sakura understood his words and didn't try to start a conversation again. They've been running with their mouth shut for a long time and it's getting more awkward. She expected that Sasuke will be less cold today because she saw the changes for the past week. However, he suddenly acts aloof and distant. _Last time I checked_ _he was being aggressive. Hugging me in public, jumping in my room..._ She closes her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval after imagining how far he'd come to just to talk to her. _Now, he returned to his old self and not daring to speak anything unless I ask him. What a bipolar!_ Sakura thought.

They finally crossed the valley and presently inside the forest. He decided to stop when he seen the small body of water nearby the large trees. He drops his bag on the big rock under the shaded area, telling her they will take a break and eat on that spot.

 _I thought he changed for good._ Sakura told herself, while opening her packed meal to see the food that her mother prepared. "Itadakimasu!" She said, trying her best to act normal, though it's starting to be a silent lunch, she can only hear the birds screeching above them and the clicking sound of chopsticks.

Early this morning, Sasuke woke up earlier than Sakura, he's glad he finally had the longest sleep. He didn't expect Mebuki to be an early riser too when he went down to wait for Sakura. He thought of eating breakfast outside but the blonde woman told him to eat together with her. Good thing Kizashi is still asleep, because in real world, he's not that friendly with him. When Sakura found the Uchiha talking with her Mom, she just sighed and told him wait for her to prepare before they leave. The known medical kunoichi is only in her red qípáo without her Konoha forehead protector. It made him feel guilty, even though it was really not him who caused her problem in her career in this universe; it's still his character that made her suffer. Before they leave, Mebuki forced Sasuke to bring the packed lunch same with her daughter. Sakura got embarrassed to see the packed boxes handed to them, because it looks like a couple's bento.

Her emerald eyes are staring blankly at her food, thinking about the person in front of her. She thought about her dreams. Same like how a normal girl thinks, she treasures all her first times. Sakura dreamed before of eating alone together, and wish it will be with _him_. She secretly dreams to travel together with _him_. She dreamed of _him_ visiting her in her house. It all happened though in the most unexpected time. Sadly, these are all her dream before her heart stop believing.

' _Give me the pepper.'_ Sasuke thought, extending his left arm.

Sakura eyes widened after a pair of chopsticks invaded her jubako box, suddenly picking the small red slices of pepper on top of her rice. In her surprise, she almost choked and before she stops him, her eyes caught the wooden stick quickly drops the red slice in his mouth, chewing in front of her until he swallows. _Okay, what was that?_

"You don't eat pepper right?" He asked, not aware that Sakura and her inner self are discussing the Uchiha Sasuke just picked her food casually, without any hesitation, eating it in front of her eyes.

"You knew?" Sakura asked; it's something she's not telling everyone not because she's shy about it, but because, she just doesn't eat it. She actually doesn't eat spicy foods and obviously pepper is one of them, though her stubborn mother knew this fact, she still put spicy food in her bento.

"Of course it was obvious since we're young." Sasuke said, but deep inside he is in panic.

"But I... well, I thought it wasn't obvious." Dismissing some weird thoughts inside her head, she continues to eat. _Maybe he remembers this from our childhood. It's normal. He doesn't even acknowledge my feelings before... What am I thinking?_ That's what she thought.

In the contrary, the man steals glances at her when she isn't looking on his way. _I discovered she don't eat spicy foods when we started living together. I must be careful._ He thought. _Jeez... I became very comfortable with Sakura, and I don't like the idea to act like my old self. I should study more on how I behave in this universe to avoid complications._

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" _So 'Sasuke-kun' really disappeared in her vocabulary eh?_ He thought and nodded at her, afraid if she noticed something strange from him. "Is it true?" He gulped, trying not to look nervous. "Is it true that you lost your memories?"

"Who told you that?" _I thought it should be a secret. Damn Kakashi... after all he has big mouth under that mask._

"It doesn't matter." She's been very cold at him but after seeing him yesterday with a pair of eyes like a changed man. She can't just ignore him, especially his medical condition. "Well it might be something that affects the nerves in your brain; whenever your head is aching I can sense the massive irregular flow of chakra which is invading your head. It's a very foreign chakra that I can't distinguish." She said it's something that she really wants to discuss with him but because she continue to avoid him, it's hard to open up. Just being with him hurts her.

"Itachi is taking care of it. So do not worry. It will not last for long. Once everything is okay, I won't bother you anymore just give me some time." He said, gathering the jubako boxes with him when she finally finished her lunch. "I'll wash them, the stream is nearby."

"Sasuke." She didn't mean to hold him but he stood there in front of her, looking at the petite pink hair girl sitting on the rock. "What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure, geez, are you done?" Sasuke is sure she's absolutely annoying especially on this age.

"So, that's too convenient for you to don't remember anything at all? On what happened on our last mission?" She asked, raising her brow at him.

"I really don't remember." He said, looking away. Remembered his brother's warning this morning. He needs to keep his promise to Itachi.

"I see."

"But you know, to see you without your past memory, you're totally a different man."

"Sakura..." _No way. Don't say it._ Sasuke looked down on the ground, afraid on what she is capable to tell him.

"If you're memories removed, I think your original self had surfaced; I know you are not the cold person that you used to be." She said, bowing down her head so he wouldn't see her eyes. This is the first time she is not looking straight at him when explaining what she thought of him. Before, she finally decided that it will be easier to hate him but after hearing from Kakashi that he lost his memories, Sakura realized she doesn't need to be hard on him, it will be unfair.

"Don't." Sasuke said, eyes on her. "Don't imagine things Sakura, I just lose my memories. Nothing changed."

"You're right." She faked a laugh without knowing the man who turned his back on her is very confused. As usual, her tendency to confront him is one of her best characteristic. Even though he thought of telling the young Sakura that he is the man from different universe, he decided this morning that there's no need. He will not involve his journey with her anymore.

* * *

 **Before their departure** _(Sasuke's flashback)_

It's exactly 6 in the morning; Sasuke is standing in front of Itachi who is busy on stamping stacks of documents. He's really mad he almost got to the point of ignoring his order and leave with Sakura. But before he ignore the guards who hold them on their way to leave Konoha gate, Sakura gave a death glare to him, like a message that he can try anything funny but meet consequences after. He's sure one punch on the face is not enough if he will continue his rebellious attitude.

"Did you have your breakfast?" Itachi asked, Sasuke got more irritated to receive such a random question though his brother knew they should leave as early as possible for them to be able to travel faster.

"Yeah."

"Karin told me you weren't at home when she reported today for work. Where have you been?"

"I had my breakfast elsewhere, stop being my father. I know what you want." Sasuke said while remembering it's been long years when he ate Mebuki's cooking. The last time he ate with them is when his in-laws told him they will visit their newborn. While looking at his brother, he realize how different his family to Sakura's. Uchihas are too strict but it doesn't mean they're not a happy family, they support each other. While Harunos' have a very warm welcoming space when he married her. They give enough freedom for Sakura because they knew they raised her right and she grew intelligently.

"Karin told me you're leaving the village and headed to Mist. I thought it is something to do with Sakura's mission." Sasuke didn't want to hide it from him, he really just doesn't consider letting him know his actions. "So now I can see why Kakashi isn't going with her."

"Ahh. I'll guard her." He said uninterestedly.

"That will be the last time that you will stay at Sakura's place." Sasuke suddenly opened his mouth in protest, not sure if he heard him right.

"I don't know what's wrong with it." He said, sounds like he's about to argue.

"You know the great event that was postponed? The meeting that you didn't attend because you said you are the man from future?" Realizing it, Sasuke remained speechless, that event is something that will not affect his current life. He wishes it wouldn't.

"Yes. I remember."

"I've been trying my best to bring back Sakura to be the Ninja she used to be but after the last Team 7's mission she losses it all. Her medical license was taken away and even her shinobi rank. Five countries marked her mistake. So don't interfere on the only last solution to save her name and career."

"The marriage with the Feudal Lord." Sasuke said, he knew it from the start, the first time he went to Itachi's office. They're just waiting for the Feudal Lord's signal to announce the date of ceremony. With this, she will not have a problem financially, she can return to her profession in medical field and if she's lucky the Feudal Lord can talk to other Kage's to give her a chance to serve again as a Konoha ninja.

"It's not the same with your dream, with your future. You are not a person from this place but I'm sure Sasuke that you love her."

"Wrong. There's only one." Sasuke said. "And she's already 26 years old and you won't find her here." Itachi didn't answer but at least this is an assurance that his brother's situation will not spoil his plan for Sakura. After all, the Hokage believe in her skill and dedication. She doesn't deserve what happened to her, though it is a secret to everyone that she will be married soon, but only known to the top jonins and elders.

"Sasuke." Itachi finally finishes his paperwork; he leans on his chair with arms folded on his chest. "Just make sure you won't be on her way. She suffered enough. I never met someone skilled as Sakura in your generation, so I want to bring her back."

"Of course I know that."

"About your stay here, I read the Uchiha Tablet again, and came to conclusion with the help of a friend."

"Who is it?"

"He was a priest, he's our father's friend who has a very special ability to manipulate, read and erase someone else's dreams." _He finally got interested,_ Itachi thought. "According to his theory, you might be under a genjutsu that will only activate once your special eye weakened. It requires the caster to gather enormous chakra to control your brain that pulls you into tsukuyomi once you lose consciousness. He told me your situation is something that he should check personally once he finished his business with the nearby village."

"I see." _Can I trust them? I read once I am in tsukuyomi, all the people around you conspires against you so you will stay on the place of illusion._ Sasuke thought, not sure if he can give this one a shot.

"He will come back in Konoha after a week, I'm sure you're home when the time comes."

"Yes." Sasuke said, right now, he's much more interested on what he will discover in Mist Village.

"You can leave now." The Hokage smiled at him, Sasuke turned his back and just raised his hand to wave goodbye.

"Hn."

"Sasuke... wait,

' _What?'_

"Don't confuse her feelings." This time, Sasuke didn't answer. "Promise me one thing."

"Tell me." He tried to look at his brother without being annoyed.

"Don't ever confess to her during your stay here. Can you do that?"

"What are you talking about? That won't happen." He chuckled, and that was his last words in the Hokage Office. The promise was made and he's not sure what does he feel, he can't describe it. Until he reached the gate and seen the pink haired girl waiting for him, her face shows no emotion, very different from the girl he used to know.

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Before the night falls, they reached a small town and stayed at the one and only available inn nearby. They only got a room with two beds. To make Sakura comfortable, Sasuke told her he will walk outside so she should eat alone herself because he might come late at night. With this, he can avoid even just nonsensical conversation; he'll just bury himself to bed once he found her asleep once he returns.

Alone in the room, wondering where did Sasuke went, she prepares her bag for tomorrow's another journey. She can't help but get worried that he is still not returning since they occupied the room, the Uchiha just dropped his things and told her he'll just take a walk.

An hour had passed and she's still awake, lying on the bed. The room they rented is too small, and she can't stay looking at the window because the large trees creeps her out, especially there's a beer house across the inn that made the view ugly to see random old men waving at her.

"I can't sleep." They will be together for almost a week and she needs to endure it. If this keeps up, she will end up crazy, she can't stay for days with her mouth shut. Though she's the one who is holding him back. Many things happened in the past that she can't ignore. Once the Feudal Lord decided, she won't be able to see her family anymore, and her friends. She's lucky that on one of her escort mission, an official letter from an important person sent a message to the Hokage that showed interest in her. The proposal was perfect when the letter came, because it was the time she lost everything.

Recalling the past mission of Team 7, she almost killed hundreds of individual in the antidote she made that distributed to the place where there's a lot of poisoned individuals. After the hundred deaths of people in her hands, she was remembered, the Hokage isn't yet giving any statement about her actions but the other Kages demanded someone must be blamed. She took the blame. And whenever she is thinking of the horrible death of people on her hands, that mission makes her cry every night. Naruto and Kakashi send their statements to the Hokage that there must be something wrong, they are confident Sakura don't make mistakes with her medicines. Until Uchiha Sasuke didn't choose to stand with them. He agreed with the others, that with the death of hundred people, someone has to blame. And it was her. She remembered that day, she lost the name she's been carrying for years as the popular medic-nin and with just one mistake her life fell down.

"Why?" Being with Sasuke reminded the pain she's been suffering. _Sasuke didn't speak to me after it... Naruto left the village to investigate the case, promising me he will return. Kakashi-sensei also doing his own research. Hokage sama can only send me to missions like this, sending important medic aid privately to get me paid. But my license was removed, because someone must suffer. I am an embarrassment to Tsunade shishou. And the only man I love didn't stand beside me. Then one day he will come to me... For him to lose his memories, it's too convenient for him. I should hate him more!_

"Hey." She closes her eyes immediately, and thrusts her face on the pillow, controlling her sobs.

 _Why did he have to come at a time like this?_ She continues on crying and covers her whole body by the blanket on her bed so he wouldn't dare to disturb her.

"Hey! I'm calling you!" The male voice demanded, she got surprised with his tone, it was a bit off, but to make sure, she tried to look to see him, though something is wrong on with him. He can't even stand straight.

"Do you know that I'm sleeping?" She yelled, covering her face once more on the pillow and curling herself into a ball.

"If I'm home, you usually don't sleep. I know it because you're stubborn. You always wait for me." He said, she heard he just kicked some slippers away and a leg that landed on the nearby bed.

"What do you need? You're really pissing me off!" She shouted, finally removing the white blanket and seen him in gray sleeves and black pants drinking a glass of water with his unruly hair.

"Sasuke?" She asked, and he touches the back of his own head.

"I'm not feeling the headache anymore." He admitted but it seems that Sakura suspects him that he went to drink at the beer house nearby. Then he sits on his bed which is just few meters away from her.

"Geez, stop bothering me and sleep!" She yelled at him, returning to her position to face the wall.

"Hey, come here. This is our bed." She looked at the man who's giving her a signal to sit beside him, inviting her. She lost her patience and shrieked.

"What did you just said?" She warned. Even though Sasuke got alcohol in his head; she cannot hide her watery eyes to the man inside the room.

"Sakura, you're crying again?" He stood up; making Sakura starts to leave her own bed but he was too fast his two hands caught her shoulder to stay on her place. "Why are you covering your face with your hands?" In her surprise, he lied on the bed while she remained in sitting position so he needs to pull her to lie with him.

"Kyahh!" She screams but he ignored it.

"Crying again..." He murmured, he forcefully pulled her small body to his arms. Sakura put all her strength on her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. "Sasuke! I don't really curse but I swear I'm losing my patience, remove yourself to me or else I'll destroy this room." With her last words, her voice cracked. She can't stop crying. "Damn you!" She continued to cry while she is in his arms. But worst is, Sasuke was seriously drunk. Poor Uchiha, he really don't want to bother Sakura to treat his head ache earlier and he just got a stupid idea to pass time and drink. He actually don't know how many he can take, he just want to forget his problems for a while. Just a little escape.

"Remove your hands." He ordered, but she refused. The man uses all his strength to remove her hands to finally see her face. Her cheeks are all wet, her eyes are red and her red lips were trembling. Sasuke paused for a moment, because she can't stop the tears even after exposing herself. She cried like a little girl with open mouth, tears are running on her lips, tasting her own salty tears.

"I'm sorry." He said, he use is own hands to wipe the wetness of her face. She's gritting her teeth, forcing herself not to bring more tears. _He's the reason why I'm crying but now, he is trying to console me._

"I'm sorry that I have to leave the village." He said. _Leaving the village when?_ She thought. This time her mood changed, because he is apologizing but something is wrong.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He continue on wiping the tears on her face. "Don't cry." He embraced her tighter, while her body remained stiff, lying with him sideways, her closed fist on his chest. She's fighting the urge not to return his embrace. She can't even move her legs because he wraps his legs on her own like she's a long body pillow he can sleep with. "Sorry." He closes his eyes and buried his lips on her hair.

"I thought you lost your memories?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounded he's about to sleep.

"I can't still forgive you." The moment the black orbs look for her again, see she isn't producing tears anymore. "Because you are not telling me your reason why you didn't stood beside me. I hated you for not speaking to me after the incident. I didn't hate you because you told the Hokage I should be blamed." She explained, slightly relaxing her body to him. "I hate you for not speaking to me." _Should I move my arms around him?_ Sakura thought after removing the big thorn from her heart. Even though he was drunk, telling her emotions straight at his face is relieving.

 _This is also the first time that we got this close._

"You really look younger." He said, she's wondering now if he will remember everything of this tomorrow morning.

"Sasuke?"

"My head hurts."

"Okay, let me fix that." She offered, pushing his chest away, a good way to escape from him.

"No need. Your warmth is enough to fix it." He said while returning his head this time on her neck, lips touching her skin, embracing her tighter.

"Sasuke, I'm asking you nicely now. Remove your hands on me." She said, but he didn't answer. She finally decided to use her chakra enhanced strength. Green chakra lighted the dark room until she heard him snore. "He easily fell sleep? Really?" She looked up, and sees his closed eyes, calm and innocent. The sleeping face of the man she'd been chasing before. She felt him snore on her forehead; it was just centimetres away from his lips. "Idiot." She pulled him away but he still tightens his arms around her, subconsciously embracing her.

 _Does he know I'm going to get married sooner or later?_

She stares on his sleeping face, feeling guilty she stayed where he placed her in his arms. She watches him for minutes, until tiredness got her. Her will is giving up, she will let the night pass and sleep beside him, though he smells a bit of alcohol.

"Hn." When he opens his eyes, he caught her staring at him with half lidded eyes. All of a sudden, he felt something strange in his body, something that is dangerous, he needs to control himself. So he just closes his eyes and starts to hum to distract his thoughts so he can return to sleep.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you can sing?" She whispered. She can't help herself but wake him up with that question. It was once in a lifetime opportunity to listen to his velvet voice, it is surprisingly soothing.

"It's a lullaby idiot." He answered, but one more thing surprised the girl trapped in his body.

"How did you know that lullaby?" She asked, because, it's a lullaby that Sakura's mother made it herself.

* * *

 **a/n:** **Okay, I am really worried that these following weeks I cannot update, I will be busy and I hope to come back as soonest. I'll be on a company vacation without my personal laptop and I only have weekends to work with my fanfics. I'll try my best if I can write on weekdays to update you. Again thank you and please review!**


	6. Change of Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **lunatic meap – gosh, I love your insights about this, and yeah in my opinion he won't think the people around here the same if this really happened to him like the filler eps of Tenten's tsukuyomi. He's also the Sasuke after redemption so he won't act carelessly as the usual teenage Sasuke. And Drunk Sasuke? Why not? :D Again, thank you, i love it!**

 **For the guests' review, you made my day too!**

 **Ariz – Yay! Yes there will be soon answers and it's not yet time for Naruto ;) I also have this headcannon that Sakura's mom loves him too. Lastly, yeah there's an arranged marriage for Sakura, hopefully you'll still like the next chaps!**

 **FireWater0712 – Haha yeah there's so much more surprises here! Thank you!**

 **I came back from my stressful work haha, I'll work harder to update more.**

* * *

Change of Plan

The sun rays are warming his sleeping face. After a week spending his time in this new world, for the first time, he had a dream. It was a bit blurry; he listens to the perky voice from a woman with a long hair that falls on his face down to his chest. Pink locks were all over his cheeks but he don't mind, it is the familiar sensation he misses when his head rests on her lap.

He's not really sleeping; he just wants to close his eyes and listen to her. She is singing. Though he can't understand why he suddenly feels off even he's on her lap. When he opened his eyes, he seen her emerald eyes turns to mustard and her fair color darkened.

"We will take your world Uchiha!" Said the black figure over his face.

"Woahh!" He screamed. "Haa haa haa…" He woke up from the bed panting, seeing he's in the same room that they picked up yesterday. His heart still beats fast; he never thought his first dream became a nightmare. _My head is so heavy_. Sasuke realized it was a hangover. He remembered he drank a bottle of wine yesterday and can't even remember clearly how he got in the bed placed under the window. Looking at their positions he'd seen they switched their beds.

Sakura is singing, not yet aware that he's already awake, folding the white sheets on the opposite bed, her small bag is ready on the near wooden chair, and he smells a hot green tea.

 _What a beautiful morning._ He thought, forgetting about his awful dream. It's like he is re-winding a part of his life that happened years ago. When she noticed he's up, he pushes aside the idea to be greeted by her impassive face, it's too disappointing. He's certain if she was the 26 year-old Sakura, she will definitely jump on him to give a good morning kiss. Not that he was expecting it but being close to her without being intimate is difficult in many aspects.

 _Onigiri?_ He was taken aback when the emerald eyes smiles at him after he grabs the rice ball. _She's really in a good mood. I wonder why?_ Sasuke girl grabs the bowl of noodles she bought early this morning for breakfast; it's still hot even after she just finished her own meal few minutes ago.

"Good Morning!" She greeted. "You know, earlier, I helped the land lady in preparing their breakfast when I went downstairs. So she just shared me some of their food." She explained, but it seems that when the man can't be distracted and he only sees the onigiri on the small wooden table, he can't leave it untouched. "I prepared that one, and she gave me this noodle soup for you." Sasuke just nodded, it's a mouth watering sight for him.

 _If I remember, it's been 6 years, I'm always looking forward to eat her onigiri._ He gulped; he didn't expect to feel excited that much just to eat a random breakfast. But reviewing the years of his journey, the only time he eats good food is when he was home.

He was about to take a bite but she interrupted; "There's an aspirin on the table, take it after eating the noodles." She said. In his observation, the Sakura here is usually having a stern voice, acting unfriendly only to him but just this morning, she changed. This time, he resumed on his food. "I also paid our rent here, we can check-out before 12 noon." Holding him from eating, he nodded again, now he finally takes a bite and not able to hide his reaction. She is actually anticipating for his comments on the food she just made.

Sasuke hurriedly drinks water and forces himself to gulp all of the rice in front of the lady without digesting it. "You don't know how to prepare food yet at this age?" He asked not aware she's a bit hurt, his reaction says it all, and his mouth hang opens in disgust.

"Ha ha… I told you, I just helped. I just tried making one. Does it really taste bad?" She asked, looking at his face turning pale, it was too much salt; he drinks the soup so fast so the bad taste will leave his tongue.

"Don't worry, one day you will improve your cooking. You're a woman after all." Of course he is sure of that. However Sakura just give him a curious glare, though it made her blush on how optimistic he is on her natural cooking skill.

"Of course, I will. Just more practice." She grinned, hiding her embarrassment that she didn't even impress him a bit, though it wasn't her intention at all. Since they're having a friendly conversation, he decided to ask her something that's been bothering him.

"Did something happen last night?" He asked, he's itching to know if he does inappropriate things especially he can't remember reaching the bed. The raven head stares around and sees the aspirin. He takes a zip of his tea and look back at her. She finally finished fixing her bed and suddenly leans her back on the wall while sitting on the white bed to rest for a while.

"Well, you went home drunk. And it seems you want to take that bed so bad." She said, pointing where he's been sitting.

"W-what?" Sasuke was more surprised on how blunt she is compare to what occurred yesterday.

"Yes, I don't know if you're just pretending or not." She answered nonchalantly but secretly stealing glance at his embarrassed reactions while pretending she's getting her bag to pull out a red book she's been reading weeks ago.

"R-Really? What else happen?" He continue to ask even he knew he won't like what he's going to hear.

"Nothing, I just move on this bed. You easily fell asleep... well I had a hard time to remove all your limbs around me."

He suddenly burst the warm tea he was drinking, staining the white sheets. _Did she mean I'm snuggling her last night?_ "S-Sakura, you mean before we exchange beds, I'm sleeping beside you?" Unintentionally he landed his own face on his right palm, feeling ashamed of himself. _I just abused a 19 year old girl, and look at the old me, acting like a teenager_. _Shame._ He thought. It's useless not to believe her, and there's no reason she will lie on what happened, because he can't even trust himself for not remembering what he did last night. "Forgive me, Sakura." He's sincerely apologetic, and she is glad to accept it.

 _She's not mad?_

Last night, right after leaving from his embrace, she realizes there's no need to be bitter about her team mate. She may lose everything but at least she can save something before her new life starts. "Its fine, I expected this would happen." She said convincing him, he can't even look at her. Or have he crossed the line? He have previous experience of being drunk with his wife and team 7 but it's safe to say whatever he did after the drinking session when he got home, Sakura will clean his mess. Fooling around with your girl under influence of alcohol is not a problem but it is different now. So if he did something really bad this time, Sakura must spill it.

"Believe me, I don't know… Sorry." He admitted, one hand on his forehead, eyes slightly hidden from the shadow of his hand.

"Don't worry! You know me... nothing happened!" She said. "Also, I've been thinking of how things between us, and I want to say sorry for everything." He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Hn?" He gives her a questioning gaze.

She offers her open hand for him for a handshake. "Sasuke, let's be friends?!"

He remains still, sitting on his bed, staring at her. _Friends? Sakura and I?_

"Common, Sasuke." She teases and grabs his hand forcefully and smiles at him.

 _This set-up, this plays good for my situation here_. His chest burns inside, the girl was decided and finally ending things between the Sasuke she'd known. If he doesn't want to involve with her this should make it a lot easier for him. Well that's a good thing to consider but emotionally, he can't voluntary give his hand to seal their so called friendship she's offering to. Something is holding him back.

"Hn, whatever." He let her hand grab his own while she's emphasizing they're back from what they have before, as friends. She might have feelings for him before but it is clear now that she'll be married and she's going to forget what happened on the medic-nin named Haruno Sakura. She needs to move on.

"This is fate." She said, giving her a questioning gaze. "This is fate, when you lost your memories, maybe it's time for me to stop being stubborn and move on. But promise me, you will tell the reason why you didn't talk to me after the Kage decided to remove my forehead protector as Konoha's ninja." Sasuke pauses for a moment, now he's dying to know how cruel his character to always play the one who inflicts pain to her.

"I promise." He answered just for her to stop, if he's capable enough to divert their conversation he could but he usually prepare to remain silent and leave you clueless. Whatever opinion he had on his mind, it will leave you open for questions. "By the way..." Sasuke stands with the empty bowl and glass. "If we reached the Mist Village tonight, I might check important things there, so you have to travel alone." She raised her brow and asked him why. "I'll follow you, so don't worry. I'm not sure when. So bring Garuda's scroll to tell him your location once you reach your point. In that way I can summon him to tell me your exact place, so I can track you." He said, handing her the scroll. "On our way, we will make a temporary contract so you can summon my hawk." Sakura nodded, remembering he is capable of 2 animal summoning. "Do not forget to tell your location to Garuda okay?" He reminded.

"Okay." The girl bowed her head at him, hiding something on her face, overwhelmed of a new feeling she cannot confirm yet. Even she's a confrontational type, her fate was decided and she cannot say anything more than necessary. The start of a good relationship with him just begun. He's now someone she can treat just the same as Naruto, or any guy in the village.

"Good."

* * *

 **Mist Village**

They parted their ways after giving her his scroll. He's able to reach the village at night, and while he's headed to the place where in the same spot that the small chakra fruit was planted in real world, he felt something strange around. _The same aura when I first seen the pile of dead bodies, this can prove the relations of the two worlds._ The Uchiha is not that sure what to anticipate in the place covered in thick mist around. Sasuke thought once he's able to find a way out, he's definitely resolved to end his time here- whatever the situation is.

"I'm sure there's no cave here." He carefully jumped outside the cave, throws a small branch of stick inside and hears it fall on the ground. When Sasuke was sure, he decided to enter the stone cave. The place looks like someone is living inside in a long time, guarding it. He found a table with a half empty glass of water on it, a forehead protector and behind the table was a wooden platform with a small pillow.

"Help!" A man screams after seeing Sasuke in front of him, he's the same age as him, with red hair, wearing an ordinary white shirt and brown pants. He doesn't even have slippers.

"You." He draws his swords and places it under his neck, studying his face. "You look familiar, tell me your name." Sasuke ordered making the boy fell down on his knees in so much terror.

"Ru-Ruisu." He answered, and Sasuke look at him from head to toe, examining his whole appearance. He was the Anbu that Naruto told him missing for months. However, Sasuke holds back his questions; he might be a person of this universe. He's not sure if more than one person can enter one Tsukuyomi.

"Why are you here? I can tell you are a Konoha shinobi." Sasuke tried to ask, waiting for the scared boy to answer _._ He pointed at the table to tell him how Sasuke discovered.

"I'm left here to wait for the return of Black Zetsu." He said, and before he utters another explanation, he got caught to Sasuke's sharingan, to seek for the truth. In this way, it will be easier to get all the information he needs.

"Give me your ANBU code." Ruisu answered without hesitation giving what Sasuke needs. _So he's the right guy, the same as me, it looks like this is his real body, unlike me who I lose my adult form._ "Tell me more about the operation of the Black Zetsu, and your role here." He commanded.

"They plan to revive Kaguya, and one of their first tasks is to get Uchiha Sasuke's Rinnegan. So they plan to nurture the small fruit behind while watching from the background on how your family to be manipulated. They made bases, and I'm assigned in Mist." Sasuke frowned at this, it is the same goal, what he studied is the white zetsu army; he didn't expect the black zetsu was alive and how it come back to earth again. "The will of Kaguya, the black zetsu had left a very little portion of this world and in time he matured to have the same will." Ruisu answered.

"How they manage to make a tsukuyomi at a Rinnegan user?"

"First, rinnegan should be weakened. 2nd eye contact with the fruit. 3rd the illusion will be activated. It will pull you to the dream that the black zetsu and white zetsu created. The zetsu learned their lesson, so they made a plan if ever you defeat them and cut the tree, they're last option is to put the rinnegan user in tsukuyomi. With that plan, the tree might be gone but it will put the user in a state where their unconscious body does not receive nutrients in a long sleep. Until the real body weakens, until they die. Once all zestu guards the chakra fruit all die, other group from different base have a way to know if the chakra fruit is gone so first they should do is find the location to plant the fruit again."

Sasuke mind was blown, he don't even know how long his real body in a deep sleep outside this universe. He just heard the greatest threat in his life and not only to his own but to his daughter, his innocent child that he remembers it's just learning to use her legs when he left her. It is so unforgivable that he wants to break Ruisu's neck if he'll give in his rage.

"How should I get away from this illusion?" He asked, with a heart beating fast.

"If someone on the outside release the genjutsu with a Rinnegan or the person pulled into the dream release the illusion himself with a Rinnegan."

"What have I done?" He turned down on his knees, still the idea of his daughter to be watched by the zetsu is not good to imagine. Moreover, he doesn't know how long his real body can last. Last moment he remembers was when he lied unconscious inside the large forest. Who knows where he is now? Worst is his body lost his rinnegan and stolen by the remaining zetsu alive.

Suddenly, a strong blow of wind from the outside came, and he walks to see and it was Garuda. He ignored the hawk and sits on the ground, blankly staring at the place, and Ruisu remains standing in front of him, still under his genjutsu.

"What?" He shouted at his hawk, it suddenly bows its head to him, afraid of his rage. Sasuke sighs, and walk to reach for him, giving a note where Sakura wrote something on it. "Leave her alone. I don't care anymore on this place and the people here; I will find a way to get out of here and kill them! He won't lay a finger to my daughter!" He said, telling Gamura to wait for him and they will be travelling in few minutes. He quickly returns inside and didn't find Ruisu anymore. _I just got what I need._ He told himself; not caring where Ruisu went to.

"Now, I need to find a Rinnegan here, or awake it myself." He told himself, throwing away the note that Sakura gives to his hawk. He takes a different path, opposite on where he should fulfill his mission.

* * *

 **a/n:** **Reviews please? Again, thank you for reading!**


	7. Same Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **For the guets' review – thank you! Appreciate it!**

 **SaYwHaT - well uh,, I really don't want to explain myself about the plot, this fic will speak for itself. If this gives you guys negative thoughts about SS please do not read this fanfic. It will always depend on your own perspective.**

 **lunatic meap –LOL I like it when you shared your predictions! I actually imagined it haha. It is so cute and I think I read a fic about that SS hawk riding, well that's too naughty. This is a very complicated fic for me, you know and I love to read reviews like you really understand how exactly it goes! It's rewarding, you made me really happy today. About Sasuke's anger, well his baby is defenceless and he's not in the real world that's stressful in my opinion. Bonus here's the 7** **th** **part!**

* * *

Same Soul

In the place where Sasuke pulled in, there are two candidates who can activate a Rinnegan, it was him and Itachi, who is the current Hokage of the village. His body only possesses a sharingan due to different history in this world. Itachi is closer to have one, but how can he tell his brother to activate it? The question is, he's not capable of how disgusting to make it happen, and only types of Orochimaru can do such extent. _The current me here is not match to Itachi if I challenge him, so sneaking behind his back injecting DNA to him is the option I have._ For now, that was his plan.

He will always come back to the same man that helps him on what he is now. On his investigations, he have a slight idea in his whereabouts but not sure of his exact location. Sasuke is now looking for Orochimaru, he ditched his mission to guard Sakura and looks for his former master, after discovering how critical the situation is, he can't let himself distracted to play a 'role' in this tsukuyomi.

 _I remember he was pardoned, after fighting alongside with team taka to beat Obito, just like in real world; his hideouts were guarded by Konoha Shinobi._ He was greeted by the ninja guarding the place, telling him Orochimaru is only his way to transfer to another hide-out for his son. He didn't believe it at first but the guard told him Orochimaru even showed him a fetus, telling him that kid came from him. Hearing the news makes him want to puke, because he was sure Orochimaru was never a potential partner to produce a baby, he assumed he violated the natural way of having a child.

It took him two days to reach for the place where he found the snake sannin, and one thing surprised him - he got boobs. "Sasuke-kun." The sannin greeted him, and to be called with a sweet tone adding the cute honorific, he doesn't like the sound of it coming from a husky manly voice. Orochimaru let his former student enter his room in the hide-out. Located in a small town, with one konoha guard outside. "Long time no see." He chuckles, making him stares again on his womanly chest and it doesn't look like it's on the right place.

One thing he likes about Orochimaru is he is open to new ideas, Sasuke didn't hold back on explaining him how Rinnegan works, and if he has anything up in his sleeves so they can skip the long method of acquiring it, he will do it.

"Well, there's this body of Nagato Pain, he have Rinnegan when he died, Obito got it from his corpse right?" He said, Sasuke never thought of such existence will be available.

"I don't remember, I lost my memories." He uses the same excuse; even he needs some negotiations with him.

"You are lying Sasuke-kun… kukuku.." He laughed, making fun of him.

"How can you say so?" He said, both of them sharing a suspicious stare.

"You are Sasuke-kun of different world are you?" He asked the young figure in front of him. Through years of experience and studying this little boy, he is confident that this isn't the 19 year old Sasuke. His physical appearance can be deceiving but not him.

"Right." _I cannot lie to this bastard._ Sasuke thought. "I need to undo a powerful genjutsu by getting the rinnegan." He starts to explain while his former master smiles wickedly straight to his face. "Look, I cannot tell the whole story, but yes I came from another world." He finally said it.

"Okay, I'll help you. But you must know when Obito was defeated, only Tsunade & Itachi knew where his body was hidden. I'm sure they hid the Rinnegan. Somewhere forbidden and you must steal it or you better have a damn good reason to get that powerful eye." Orochimaru informs him.

"That's pretty convenient for me instead of awakening it." Sasuke said feeling relieved.

"So, can you tell me a little about the world you came from?" Orochimaru asked, Sasuke is presently calculating what detail he should disclose. "Common, I shared vital information to you." He simply winked at him, staring at how his favorite student acts. Known as the veteran ninja and genius, in just a short time he concluded that Sasuke is not Sasuke of this age.

"If there's another place to exist, it is _time_." The raven head got his full attention. _I never thought of that._ Sasuke thought.

"I can't imagine the way you presented yourself to me that you're the young Sasuke-kun. So if you don't give me details, I'll ask." He stiffened, and this genius really hit what he is hiding. "You're from the future."

"Well, you could say that." He said, still giving a safe answer.

"What is there to expect in the future?" Sasuke sighs, prolonging his patience. "Sasuke-kun….kukuku" He chuckled, seeing he's definitely under pressure.

"You won't believe me."

"Well let's try?"

"It was caught by a genjutsu, this place is a lot different from the place I came from."

"Maybe you are sent here for a reason."

"That's funny coming from you."

"Why not? I can sense you're in a hurry to leave this place. But if you got caught from a different timeline, what if everything you did here will change the future when you came back?" Sasuke isn't yet ready to answer this question.

"What if you can change the future?"

"We are not taking about time-travelling. This is a different case Orochimaru."

"If it's not time-travelling, why did you come from a different timeline instead of the same world with the same era?"

* * *

It was just a very brief reunion of the teacher and student and Sasuke has to leave as early as possible. He walked outside to see rows of little town houses around. The location of his hide-out isn't a near any ninja village. You can assume the locals commonly live by farming; there are a lot of corn crops around.

Walking along the streets, he notices there are group of people coming out from a white building, all eyes with misery. "So they'll let us die like this?" The woman in brown dress asked the man behind her carrying a baby on his arms.

"But I can't leave you in those hands. There's a rumor of the history of her negligence!" The man with a straw hat said.

"Maybe the woman was right; we should not trust our lives to incompetent people. We don't even know her!" A random lady said who also came out from the building. Sasuke got curious of the loud gossips from the people crossing his way. So he just made a little glance at the door to see a blonde woman with braided hair. She is blocking the doorway, wearing a cream ninja jacket that he can't recognize what village she's from. The lady looks like she's in the same age as him, (19 y/o). All patients coming out should talk to her first; some were thanking her team and she gives them encouraging smile before leaving the place.

"Do not worry; the group of very skilled medical ninjas is on their way to treat you. We just need to wait for their arrival; it usually took three days to reach this place. We need to be very patient!" She reminded everyone who's going out. "All of the affected patients, please stay on the area assigned to you and do not go home! Avoid any contact to unaffected people!" The kunoichi announced.

"What is happening here?" He asked the blonde girl who's shocked to be approached by a handsome raven haired man. She stuttered at first and her face went all red.

"W-well, people affected by the poison they got from a gigantic hornets from the corn farm nearby. There's almost 300 people poisoned and needs to remove the deadly toxin in their bodies. Well someone pretends to be very good inside that room said that it took 7 days to spread the allergic reason all throughout the body and dissolves their tissues before it kills a normal human." She explains to him while her hearts starts to beat fast to be near to a very good looking passerby. _I wonder if he a prince?_ The kunoichi wonders internally, trying to add more words to talk to him longer.

"So why should they leave?" He asked.

"Well, the mayor of this town sent a request to our village but it will come in three days." Still Sasuke don't understand if the medic team will come in three days, why there are still patients inside and others are transferring to different place? Sasuke don't even understand himself why he's curious. "I heard someone is performing inside to heal this people?"

"Oh yeah, I already told her to stop. She's not a pro. Well do you want to go in? It's okay it's not contagious." He just nodded at her white she keeps on talking. "The mayor admitted to me that he met the girl somewhere and asked a favor to check his people. He brought her in this town even though he knew he made a request with our village. So I told everyone that medic shouldn't be trusted. She's quite similar to the failure medic ninja from Konoha even she said she is just a civilian." Now he understands, he tried to take a peek inside the crowded room to look for the girl she's talking about. _This is bad._ He thought.

"Okay, get out of here." He told her and enters the room. The blonde calls him again but he ignored. _At this time she should be done to her official secret mission and on her way home. What is she doing?_ He finally sees a group of people in line to the pink haired girl. She's exhausted; eye bags are swelling, she even looks dehydrated and her pink hair is in a mess. _What a stubborn girl. If your identity will be discovered, what will remain to you?_ He is angry at her dedicated attitude. Meanwhile, Sakura doesn't notice his presence; focuses on the old woman lying on the bed while her hands where on her arm with bite marks, scanning her with mystical palm technique.

" _I heard from the ninja outside, that the incident of 100 death of medical malpractice is the same place she came from."_

" _So what do you want? To be cured or die immediately?"_

" _If it's true… god I'm afraid!"_

The comments keep on coming, judging the girl at the corner. "If you made a mistake, you shouldn't be on the same field right?" Another murmur came from a mother, holding a crying infant; she had a louder mouth that Sakura was able hear it.

"You see, the ninja suspects she looks like _that_ medic-nin. If not, she's not even a pro. Why trust our lives?" The other random guy with a beard added.

"But our village is so poor, we don't have medic like her, you see how confident she is? There must be a mistake." One man said, making Sasuke to calm down for a while, thinking if it's okay to leave her like this. Though his eyes can't deceive him, this is still Sakura. But before he made another step, the only girl assists her called for a break, people outside complains, telling they've been waiting since morning.

He suddenly popped in front of her, sits on her table with scattered paper works. "Oh? I thought it took you really that long to take care of your business in Mist Village?" She asked, not even thinking that he actually ditched her.

"No, I intended to leave the mission alone to you; I had more important things to do. However, I never

expect to see you in this small town."

"Ahh." She said, looking away from him after realizing he just left her alone.

"But why did you extend your help in this town? You should be on your way home. Did you wait for me?"

"No, I noticed when I summoned your hawk he told me you're travelling in different place." She said, transferring all the paper on the table into the box beside her. "Don't worry, as what I told Kakashi-sensei even without guard I can do it alone. Well about this town, I'm using a different name; the mistake is I said I came from Fire country, then the blonde ninja outside is reluctant to accept me. She was positive that I'm Haruno Sakura! It's hard to deny your own name you know… Ha! Ha!.. The name of the failed medic-nin." Sasuke notices she is faking her laughter. "She told everyone I'm from Konoha without my acknowledgement, and there it is, some people left me, some stayed, some were afraid to die. No matter what, they don't care who I am, they just want to live so I will help whoever stays." That's how Sakura evaluates the situation, people needs her.

 _This kind of Sakura…amazing._ Sasuke was really dazzled. "Okay, when we resume, tell me what I can do to help you." He offers. "But we have to hurry, so we can go home to Konoha as soon as possible. Okay?" Sakura nodded and give him another angelic smile, it's her way to cheer herself, by showing others she is totally fine.

"People only think about name, how you are branded by what village you're from and the physical appearances, it's too sad. If there's single soul who doesn't consider those things, I'm willing to give myself to save a life." She's sincere, even her smile is weak; still it makes her shine.

"I'm sure I'll stay in this room if I'm poisoned." Sakura's eyes widened at his reaction, her heart skipped a beat. He looks at her with sincere eyes to see he is not joking, and he didn't say those words to make her feel better. It came naturally that it caught her off guard.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, looking at her bag where she needs to get her lunchbox, she uses this chance to hide her blush.

"Go ahead and have your lunch." He told her, and then sits on the empty seat beside her.

* * *

When they resumed, Sakura is removing the toxins to a 20 year old man, on the other hand her patient can't stay calm and voices out his thoughts. "What if I die after you healed me with your chakra?" He asked, this made Sasuke glare at him in the middle of helping some elders to sit on the next stretcher beside them.

"Don't worry; this is as simple as cleaning your tissues, separating the poisons." She guaranteed, closing her fist with conviction. "You will live!"

"That's inspiring." He said sarcastically. She raises her brows, waiting for him to continue. "They can't even afford a more credible medic, just sending us unlicensed one. Thanks to our mayor."

"N-no way, that's not true. Your mayor-"

"Really? Then why there's a rumor?" Sakura was bombarded by his questions, everyone is staring at her in disbelief, and she can see those pair of eyes inside the room don't trust her anymore. The words spread to everyone, ears to ears and she realized, they had no choice but to fall in line wait for their turn, risk their life. They just don't have a choice. "You can't answer, because it is true right? Don't worry, farm people like us wants to live that's why we are here. Be thankful this opportunity came, you might-

"Everyone listen." The male voice beside her speaks in front of everyone. He could feel the anger boiling up inside him; he wanted to burn the man's tongue with black flames. "Look at the only medic inside this room." Then all of the people followed as what he orders, Sasuke stands there, wearing his black sleeves under the green konoha jacket. His hands on his pockets and look at everyone especially to all those people bad mouthed her before. "She does not look perfect right?" He asked, with a louder tone, and everyone was intimidated to his stern voice they can't easily agree to him.

One head nodded, and followed by two, until five people agreed and everyone inside. He looks at her messy hair, that made Sakura panic, not sure what he is up to. "She didn't even finish her lunch and drink a whole glass of water earlier. I bet she didn't even have 5 hours of sleep to accommodate your mayor's request to heal you." He said, while looking at her green tired eyes. "89 people are poisoned here, in which someone's chakra must pull it out before the night fall, she should maintain her chakra and stay strong until dark. She also told me, that the safest time to remove the poison is now. Yeah that's her job, she was being asked to do it. However, when you head her questionable identity you decided to take the step backward." All of them stayed silent, they were guilty.

"So look at her face again, in the next few hours you will live because of her. If someone here in this room doesn't want to live because they have no choice, you can hurry to death now." He said, specifically staring at the man under her hands. "If anyone of you here stay in the room without faith in her, I'm warning you to leave right now." He threatened and he's deadly serious, he knew he can't control their minds to think she is the best medic here but humans can be easily manipulated by stories. This is the least he can do.

"Sasuke stop, I'm totally fine here, you're scaring them." She whispered, but Sasuke ignored her plead.

"Once she's done with you, give your gratitude she deserves because in the next few hours, you choose to live by depending your life to her." One of the elder woman smiles, until tears run down on her brown cheeks. Another mother cried, the one with the baby in her arms, telling everyone she's really sorry and she said she wants to live with her baby. Sakura hears all their apologies, and gets easily infected to the people with watery eyes. She cries with a smile on her face.

Sasuke was shocked; he just made a great moment, before it was a hopeless room. _I guess that's better than to think you don't have any choice at all_. Sasuke thought. After his final words, he told Sakura he just needs to go outside to have some fresh air, but the truth is he's really embarrassed.

Though he finally cooled down, he felt they were really grateful. Loud voices inside is really manipulating others and he can't keep on listening to them. He guesses he can motivate her in this cruel world she'd been too. _This tsukuyomi, Sakura's soul remains the same._ He thought. While he's standing outside, the blonde ninja came back approaches him.

"Hey, this will be reported to our village and if she's that Konoha medic-nin who failed the 100 lives before. You'll also suffer." She warns him.

"Okay, tell that girl what to do, but can you send someone to replace her current position?" The blonde can't give an answer. "Other people keep on coming; the 300 affected people might all come to her after these good results. After all, she's only one and she cannot accommodate them all."

"I was just following the order to observe that Haruno Sakura should not be performing regular duties anymore, that name is quite famous and we shouldn't patronize her."

"If she is really the Haruno Sakura, it's still a relief that someone is there to save them, and not let them wait in vain. Let her prove herself." He moves closer and opens his sharingan to manipulate her memory of seeing Sakura in the town.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired girl just got outside to call for his help but she caught him staring intently at the girl who just questioned her identity a while ago. She quickly apologized and run away from the two.

* * *

The night came and she managed to finishes removing all the poisons to the willing people to receive her treatment. She's exhausted, the town mayor had offered them his own house, they had a good dinner with him and she finally had a privacy to have her own room.

 _His behavior, though he became really a complete jerk to admit he really ditched me. Well, there are times he acts like I'm under his responsibility; But I think he is closer to a father figure. It's weird… Why do I see him as a father? And on the hospital room, he changed the attitude of all patients toward me. It was a very golden moment for me, he was never like that._

On the room that the mayor gave her to sleep in, she goes outside to look at the sky. She stands at the balcony, seeing the great beautiful horizon under the sky full of stars. It's a very beautiful picture, until she looks at her left to see a handsome face staring blankly at her. "Oi." He said, he's in a black sleeves, it seems he just took a bath because of his wet hair.

"Ehhh! You're still up!" She moves away frantically from the wall that separates them. He just stares at her with a poker face and rests his chin on his palm over the balcony.

"You should sleep." He said, not looking at her anymore.

"Sasuke, the kunoichi earlier…" She asked, wanting to know if the girl had already told the higher-ups on that she had took a medical mission.

"Don't worry; I put her under genjutsu so she won't remember." He said, and she sighs in relief.

"Ah, I thought you're friends, so that's how I found you two staring at each other."

"Ahhh." He answered, his mind is clouded with different thoughts, and he didn't even paid attention to her last sentence.

"Don't worry, you can tell me if you happen to like someone you know." She said, being shy. "I don't mind that after all, were friends." She said, grinning at him while her hands were on the iron grills.

"Hn..." He raises his brow at her, interrupting his busy thought, he disappears on her sight; she was surprised that he's already in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Sasuke you're close!" She said, and tries to look away to see the black body of water under the silent night.

"Hn. I know." His nose touched hers, and she can't afford just to look away, her hands tried to move up to remove his hands that cages her. _Yes the soul of the shinobi remains the same, they just have different story._ Sasuke thought, while he sees the young Sakura blushing.

"So why are you doing this?" She closes her eyes and bit her lips, trying her best not to move to avoid accidental contact to any skin under his nose.

"One day I will leave you." He told her, while she's staring at his black orbs on her. "You have to be strong, when the time comes." She didn't understand it but it's like she's hypnotized under his stare.

"You will leave?"

"Yes. But I'm confident now. Stay as you are."

"That's good, but please, move away! You're too close!" And he chuckled at her reaction.

"Look at yourself Sakura. Nervous? You can't even control your shaking hands and I know you're hiding it." His licks his lips and she finally closes her eyes, realizing he kisses her forehead.

"Sakura?" He remove his hands on her and step backwards to see her flushed state. "You're nervous because it's me." It was a statement.

"You're wrong."

"Really?" He asked. "If Naruto do that, will you act like that? If it's Lee or Kakashi?" He's not really expecting to hear her answer, instead gives her another question. " _Friends_ don't do that right?" She's still speechless. "You cannot say stupid things to me to be _friends_ if you will not change."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She touches her forehead, and realizing he's right. Her whole body is trembling.

"A gratitude." He answered. "In return, I'll do something about your title as Konoha's medic-nin to bring it back to you…and you know, I'm really thankful because today, I learned my lesson because of you." He admitted, he steps backward and look at the starry night. Still having no idea, she observes how happy he is until the raven haired boy disappeared with a pop.

When Sakura was finally asleep after an hour of thinking about his forehead kiss, Sasuke is still awake on the other room looking at his hanging black shirt behind the door with the Uchiha crest on it.

 _Uchiha Sakura have you received my message?_

He stared intently at his family crest and rolls his eyes on the little scroll in his hand. "I hope it reaches you. This time I will depend on you." Sasuke hides it in the brown pouch on the table and goes to his bed in military sleeping position and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **a/n:** **A long chapter! I would like to thank you for those who Followed, Favorited me and Favorited this story. REVIEWs please!**


	8. His Secret Contract

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **lunatic meap – Thank you! You really have creative theories, you know that! I love playing with words and all but everything will fall in the right place, I'm still enjoying this chapters. Yes Sasuke is a hard worker and independent, I want to see him to depend on others. If you think about it, he thinks he can do it all alone, so like that. Again thanks :)**

 **FireWater0712 – Sorry for torturing Sasuke in this world! Thank you for the review!**

 **Strayedwolf94 – Thank you. I also want him to realize it even it wasn't him, like another journey of redemption lol - but, there's a reason behind it haha,**

 **BellEd – Yes, it actually makes me sad if you think about it, I'm sorry for being cruel!** **Thank you for the review**

* * *

His Secret Contract

Normally, if you try to make peace with your friend, you should feel better. In her case, she tried to heal their relationship but he makes it more complicated after his words last night: " _Don't say stupid things to me to be friends if you will not change."_

He'd shown his soft side to her, but Sakura has no idea what exactly she just did for him to be thankful. Now she thinks that Sasuke had discovered her secret. That she still have feelings for him. Even so, she realizes something in their journey; he act like he's very familiar to her, she doesn't even know how he learned little things from her. Like he'd been aware of all things about her and it makes her worry. The time will come that if this continues, she will fall deeper. Sakura don't want to face the feudal lord in their wedding ceremony if Sasuke will keep on messing with her feelings. It was better before. She thinks that if she just stayed in hating him, at least she's won't be troubled this way.

Maybe just 30 more minutes she can finally escape this awkward feeling. While he doesn't even talk on their way home, not that they have something to chat about, she wants to know what's running inside his head. "Your head isn't aching anymore?" The idea quickly came on her mind.

"Huh? I forgot about that, but yes. My head doesn't bother me anymore." Now his disturbed on what's the reason behind his continuous headaches before? After his reply, they goes back on the silent forest, they can only hear each other's jump on the tree branches and rain drops. They're rushing home especially Sasuke, but the more they run fast, the more the heavy rain pours. They need a stop-over.

She found a large tree to sit under its shade and waves at her team mate to come closer. He is wiping his face with his towel and he quickly blushes to see her curves in her wet green sweaters. He sits down beside her and removes his poncho to throw it over her to cover her figure while hiding the flush on his face. "You'll get cold, change your clothes, I'll turn around." He commanded, she's a bit delighted to hear it but before he stands, she uses her force to drag his hand not to leave his spot beside her.

"W-was there a problem?" He asked innocently, a little surprised. He bended down to check her but she is looking down on her sandals.

"Yes." She finally raises her chin and stares at him intently. Sasuke waited but surprised she closes her eyes and closes the distance between their lips. _When did she become this aggressive?_ He was startled and quickly pulled her head away from the blushing girl who is about to kiss him.

"What's happening to you? Sakura?" He asked with a louder tone.

"What's happening? It's you who caused this! You made me like this!" She cried, bowing down her head, hurt and pain strikes her heart, she can't even look at him after declining her kiss.

"I'm sorry." He answered, trying to distract her by using his towel to wipe her wet arms from the rain.

"What are you sorry for? You're not yet hearing what I'm going to say!" She said, getting away from his hands. Her face is all red in disappointment. She throws his poncho straight on his face but he didn't fight back.

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke said, turning his back on her. "I'm sorry..." He stands up to check if they can proceed to run. "Sorry." He said it again, he doesn't even think that's the third time he said the word.

"I don't need your apology!" She cried her face is wet because of her dripping hair, water runs down from her forehead.

"I guess so..." He didn't even try to explain himself. Sasuke just shut his mouth even though she starts whimpering. So Sasuke just sit beside her, doing nothing. They stayed like that for almost 10 minutes; she was silent for that long, stubbornly staying on her wet clothes. "Please Sakura, we need to go." The rain had stop but Sakura's cries didn't. "Change your clothes to your dry ones. So we can go home." He don't mind to lower down his pride to plead her and face her anger, good thing he had experience of receiving her anger in numerous times.

"Why don't you want to hear my feelings?" It's a bold question with a slight confession, this time the wetness of her face include tears. He bit his own lips at the girl in front of him, so he stood to turn his back on her. "It's useless."

"Why?" Her voice is shaking; her heart beats fast because she is being brave. She knew herself, if she feels something strong, and she can't contain it, she will scream her feelings.

After a long pause, Sasuke finally look at her eyes, ignoring her tears.

"I love someone else." He finally admitted. Visualizing the taller version of herself on his head, while looking at the young figure in front of him. "I should make myself clear, and I'm sorry about that." He added, and Sakura's green wet eyes can't keep on staring at his black orbs. He didn't even look away after his answer that made her realize one thing. He is telling the truth. It's not an excuse, no stuttering; even his voice is gentler when he said it. Sasuke is not lying.

Slowly, from a crying face, she starts to smile. Sasuke can always reject her before because of revenge and for leaving the village, but this time the reason is because he's already inlove. And not with her, it's a dead end. _What a lucky girl._ Sakura thought.

"I see." Her first words after his answer. "I understand now." Yes, Sakura was rejected again. To discover that Sasuke is already in love someone else; it's like a direct stab to her heart. She just had a foolish idea that maybe, just maybe he like her. _I was wrong._

"Sakura, please, let's go home." Sasuke tried to calm her, drying her wet face with his bare hands, receiving her strong hands to fight him not to touch her. Until she can't take it anymore, she didn't mean to slap him hard across his face. But he stayed that way, face looking away from her after the slap. Exploding pain flooded his head; it was obvious because his cheek got red. She freezes, afraid on what will be his reaction. "It's okay." Sasuke said, and then, in few seconds, she was speechless.

"Why don't you say something…like I'm annoying?" She said, now she is crying on his chest.

"Because you are not annoying." He replied while he took the chance to dry her hair while she's sobbing into his chest. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He doesn't even understand himself why he's repeatedly apologizing.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Konohagakure**

At the corner of the street where the Hokage tower was located, people nearby got scared in the sudden appearance of huge blue serpent with green eyes. "That's one hell of a snake!" People around run away and nearby shinobi on-duty or not have all came to confront the large snake. The snake showed his fangs and listened to one of the shinobi who tried to ask why a Dragon Ground Cave serpent will show-up so suddenly in a crowded place.

"I am summoned by Sakura-sama." He said while looking at the Hospital in front of him.

Meanwhile, from the Konoha hospital, a long-haired medic-nin is running down the stairs, she was being called by Shikamaru that something big is looking for her, and when she heard it was Aoda, her heart beat fast when she thought of a specific person inside her head. However, she doesn't have any business with Aoda.

She headed to Naruto's office where Aoda is talking to him through the open glass window; the Hokage is sitting on the window sill. "Here you are!" The blonde grins at her and waved at her to come closer.

"Sakura-sama." The big voice from the snake said. She stood beside Naruto, one of her hand on the wall, and one on her waist.

"Long time no see Aoda." She said, staring at the pair of big green eyes. She noticed he grew larger the last time he'd seen him. "Where's your master? Did something happen?" She asked the large snake in front of them.

"Here." The snake gives her a scroll hidden from his mouth.

"That's my personal scroll with Sasuke-sama's named added when I meet him in Ryūchi Caves. He was a just fifteen years old back then." He started, making Sakura raise her brow, she don't need her husband's back-story with his snake summon at this time. "In our contract, his name disappeared on the scroll."

"What!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled, both summoners knew what it means.

"If the person's name in the contract disappears, does it mean— Naruto started but cut-off by Aoda.

"It means Sasuke-sama is dead."

"No way!" Sakura angrily said, she just ripped a part of the concrete wall where she placed her right hand before; she made a large crack on the wall.

"Wait!" The Hokage got suddenly felt danger to the pink-haired woman beside him. "Let's don't assume that this is the only way to confirm someone's death." The village leader told him, and whispers: "I'll deal with her." Aoda is slight frightened at his master's wife to witness how she lost her temper by reporting his master's situation. Good thing Naruto felt him. _I should be more sensitive with humans._ He thought.

"Hold on Sakura-chan! Relax!" Naruto tries to calm Sakura by giving her his Hokage seat. Blood runs down her face, she is nervous on what she heard and ready to ransack his office in an instant. "Stay there and I'll talk to Aoda." He tapped her shoulder and smiled at her giving her an okay sign. Being the Hokage, Sakura thought Naruto surely improved in handling this kind of situation.

"Something is wrong here," She said a bit annoyed at the snake.

"Please let me handle this, of course teme is not dead." He encourages his friend.

"Don't tell me you believe him!" She yelled at the blonde who sits on his own table.

"No! But there must be something we've been missing Sakura-chan." He steps down to move behind her and gives a light massage on her shoulders and she sighs.

"Okay. Sorry Naruto."

"No worries, I'm used to it." He grinned and jumped at his window again, feeling sorry when he glanced at the cracked wall.

"Yo!" He told him energetically. "Now tell me how the contract with you and Sasuke-teme works so we can learn how his name disappeared on your scroll." He said.

"I'm summoned by Sakura-sama."

"Yeah." _He's so redundant._ "But Sakura-chan doesn't have contract with snakes right? Or am I missing something else?"

"Sasuke-sama actually made additional terms in our contract when his long journey started." Naruto nodded, waited for him to continue. "Back then, my master used Sakura-sama's blood in the scroll." Naruto opened it and realizes what it means. "It is something that he asked me if we can do it, and to see that I'm here, it really worked."

"So?"

"That deal is when something happened to Sasuke-sama, I will be forcedly summoned by Sakura-sama. He used a great amount of chakra so when the time comes, I can deliver myself to her."

"That's brilliant." Naruto said. _It's works for someone who had been too far away with a difficult mission._ The blonde thought. "Sasuke." _He really makes sure if something happened to him, Sakura-chan won't be clueless; she's even his first point person to know it. But this kind of contract, he must be really thinking about his mission will be that hard._ Naruto glanced at his friend meters apart, a bit tensioned but at least she's a little relaxed compare to her state before. How can he tell her that his top secret mission had made it this far? He's the one who allowed his bestfriend to travel and with his 6 years of absence, how can he tell Sakura that her husband is somewhat, dead? _No, Sasuke, it can't be._ The Hokage thought.

"But is there a way you can find him? With this situation? Who knows right? Disappearing doesn't mean being dead." Aoda agreed, the Hokage has a point.

"Even I want to show myself to him, he can't exchange chakra to summon me where he is." Naruto nodded, he understands that part, and it's who summoning works. "In his travels, I was never summoned for months; I don't know where he is. He only needs someone who can fly." He said with jealousy.

"Haha you're a sensitive fella." He joked, amused with the snake's answer. "I have one last question, there's a sheet of paper included in the scroll you gave her, but it was blank."

"That's a mystery."

"Why?"

"That paper belongs to Sasuke-sama."

"So? Why there's a blank paper?"

"I don't know when I'm summoned by Sakura-sama, I have it with me. He didn't tell me he included a piece of blank paper."

"I have to investigate this," He kept the paper in his pocket. "And I'll send the trackers to find Sasuke. Our last mission is about the Mist Village. If you have anything to tell Sakura-chan I'll call her to talk here with you." Naruto smiles at him. "But be careful with her." He winked at him again.

After few minutes, Aoda disappeared; it was a relief to the villagers. Sakura had asked him all she needs to know since she really don't have the contract for the snake and she only have a onetime summon once Sasuke's chakra vanished. _There's a glitch happened, with this empty paper, it was freshly thorn from a book if you look closely from its edges. If Sasuke-kun's chakra disappeared, he might be lying unconscious somewhere._ The medic-nin thought.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the point of me to summon Aoda if he will report something like this? Sometimes, you really are that cruel." Sakura looked down, a little depressed; Sasuke never told him he made a contract before he left her for the long mission. _Atleast you could have told me! Idiot!_ She thought, frowning to herself, she thought she was ready for it. They were ninjas after all, that if he will not report one day, she should be emotionally ready.

"Naruto! Please let me leave the village to find Sasuke-kun." She finally made up her mind that afternoon. The medic-nin is still in the Hokage office, this time Shikamaru was with them, looking at the scroll and the blank sheet of paper.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you sure? I mean I already send Kiba's group to track him –

"My husband might be depleted in chakra! But I'm a medic-nin aside from being his wife! Naruto, if I came too late, if I will receive a report about him-

"Okay! Okay stop crying!" Naruto sighs. _She might be a tough woman but she can't control her emotions._

"I don't believe Aoda, Sasuke-kun is not dead, doesn't he?" She asks her friend in assurance.

"Of course!" Naruto answers right away, showing how confident he is.

"Naruto, once I got a report at least for today, maybe Sakura will join the next group we are preparing to support Kiba in finding Sasuke." Shikamaru suggested.

"I can follow them now." Sakura said, insisting to go alone.

"Who knows if it's chaotic there? We're talking about his secret mission. Once we got a report, right Naruto?" Asking Naruto's final decision, surprising him to give his last words. The pressure is he knew what Sakura feels if he will put himself in her situation, and Sakura is expecting more from him.

"Wait for my signal Sakura-chan. Within the day." Naruto finally said, both him and Shikamaru is staring at the Uchiha's wife in front of them, she's actually being impatient. However, she has no choice but to wait for the right time. She should trust their judgment, this time especially Shikamaru will help on this case and finding out why Sasuke's chakra disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto, Shikamaru." She answered.

"Sakura, you should rest, tell Shizune-san to replace your post." Shikamaru noticed her shaking hands.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Uchiha Residence**

When Sakura got home, she notice her little kid run towards her with her bag, still in her white blouse under her yellow sleeves.

"Mama! Guess what I did today in the training grounds?" She asked.

"What is it darling?" She said, trying her best to look okay for her.

"I was able to do a fireball jutsu!" She was surprised at her child's improvement, she grabbed her bag and both of them sit on the couch.

"That's awesome! Just like your father when he was five. I want to see it!" Sakura cheered her, pinching her cheeks that make Sarada smile so wide.

"I hope Papa will be able to see it once he got home." After hearing from her daughter _that_ word, Sakura smiled in reply, with a pain in her heart. Until she didn't notice there's a single tear drop on her eye. She just nodded and embraces her child. They had a dinner together that night and Sarada already fell asleep, while Sakura remained awake in the living room, watching a random drama that night. She is waiting for a phone call or someone to call her within that night.

At 11:48 in the evening, the phone rings.

* * *

 **a/n:** **TO BE CONTINUED** (reviews please, love to read it from you guys :))


	9. Death and the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Death and the Beginning

"Mama will be back before you know it." Sakura told the raven head girl and she slightly nodded. Her 5 year-old daughter hand-over her bag to the short haired woman whom she called "grandma". Mebuki is very pleased to welcome their cute grand kid. _She's so small!_ That's what she thought. While Kizashi don't even hide his emotional face even though the kid isn't yet making an effort to smile but she already melted the heart of her grandparents to her silent cuteness. Moreover, the kid is more eager to know why her mother is going to leave her in her grandparents' house.

Sarada had grown interestingly. To live without a father made her more mature because she has to take her old man's place when it comes to Sakura. Not that she already feels responsible for her, she's still not on the right age to think about it but by instinct, she does better. She is shrewd and forward like Sasuke. It became more evident in her constant reminders. She's improving in the learning stage of imitating her mother's dialogues. There are little things like checking on her if she had enough sleep when the morning comes. There's one moment she's so silent because she's angry her mother got sick because of weeks of rendering overtimes. Sometimes she blames her old man, telling her why she can't have a way to contact her father when her mother needs him. For Sakura, Sarada is the perfect female version of her first love.

 _Mama you forgot to bring your lunch again!_

 _Mama, today is your day-off, why are you going to the hospital?_

 _Mama, it's Papa's birthday, you usually prepare a special menu, (even he is away) shall I help?_

Simple expressions and making their household chores fun for the both female Uchihas. It's just the two of them for years, but they are happy. What more once he come back to see how she raise their kid? He'll be absolutely satisfied on how it all worked.

It's been a month since Sakura visited her old home due to her busy schedule. So when she was notified few minutes ago to follow Kiba's team, she can't say a word to her child. However, the kid can't be easily fooled; you can say Sakura really did her best to avoid talking about Sasuke's mission many times. Hiding the truth to what kind of mission her father's been doing, and how could she tell her if worst come to worst? The only truth she can tell Sarada is that, he will come home because they're precious to him, but what if he won't come back this time? She build up Sasuke's image for Sarada for years of absence then one day they will report such thing.

The details involving her husband's mission will never be disclosed except to all Kages including her due to the rules. _I'm sorry Sakura, I think they found his body._ It was Shikamaru's words when he called her earlier on the phone.

Body.

" _I think they found his body."_

 _His body?_ She didn't answer the Hokage's advisor, hearing his heavy breathing on the other line.

" _There are many dead bodies at the location and one belongs to the Uchiha."_

" _Was there a medic-nin there?"_

" _Yes but, I think you should really be there, for you to see his body-_

 _"What happened? Was he dead?"_

Recalling their conversation, that question took her a large amount of courage to ask those words.

" _The medic confirmed. There's no pulse, no heartbeat."_

 _My husband was dead._

 _Shikamaru paused "Please talk to the Hokage first before leaving."_

" _Okay."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _So that's why I'm heading to the Mist, to get his body?_

She looked pale and stony eyed as she bend down promising Sarada that she'll be back once she's done. Disregarding her feelings, she pushed back everything and faced the Hokage. She didn't wear her red quipao but she's in black long sleeves with her long hair in pony tail. After he left, she never cut her hair she don't know why, maybe she wants to see how long he'll be gone through the length of her hair. Now she realized it's ridiculous.

She brought a big backpack and another body bag for her medical kit. Naruto pleaded he wants to come with her but Shikamaru and Sakura didn't let him. He entrusted everything to Sakura for Sasuke's body retrieval. She doesn't talk much, Naruto asked if she was okay, and give her replies in a deadpanned voice. It made Naruto worry. She always cries when it comes to his best friend, and this is a rare moment when her quietness is scary. It's frightening to see what's behind her emotionless forest eyes. Naruto can't even believe the medic's judgement in the report he received, wishing that Sakura see it for herself if everything was true.

* * *

 **Tsukuyomi in 7 Years Backward**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Two days had passed since his mission with _Little Sakura_. Inside his head he calls her _Little Sakura;_ though he will never say it out loud. Without her, this world will be a complete hell. She might not be what he's been dying to see but her existence changes his perception in this fake world.

Indeed she is not literally the small version of his _woman_. However, he can't avoid not to compare her to his current wife because of the great contrast. Not that he dislike the image of the teenage Sakura, but he's in love with the woman whom he pledged his life, who changed her physical female features to bear his child, and the Sakura he wants to see how wrinkles form on her face and not just a young beautiful illusion. He wants to see all, from being the girlfriend, from being the wife, from becoming a mother, from how she struggle in this changes and lastly how she grows old with him.

If it's not her, he might end up a single old man travelling alone, because the idea of marrying and having a family is troublesome. In the end the decision came to his mind because Sakura found him, and he found her.

"This place is so lifeless." He told himself, while looking at the clouds. He didn't expect his brother was away to deal with some political issues when he came back. "I don't even know what time is it on the real world." Brooding under blue sky, he throws a pebble on the pond.

"Who you're talking to? Karin asked, she's in her purple top and short shorts, standing over him. She grimaced when he didn't answer. "You have a visitor." The red head told the man lying on the wooden floor, where there's koi pond under him. His former team mates in Taka were all over the house, and this is the only peaceful spot for him. In just five minutes in their backyard, his moment of silence to strategize his plans were destroyed.

He didn't move from his position, not even returning Karin's stolen glances at his body lying unguarded on the floor and complete pair of arms was under his head. Sasuke is thinking what he'd missed, how long he's been away, how could he face his family if the time difference in this place will be years. What kind of explanation will he tell them? It's kind of painful, he just want to protect his village and his loved ones but to think that he will die in this way. He's must have been really a bad person to have this cruel punishment.

 _What am I thinking? I'm not yet dead..._

"Sasuke! Get-up!" Karin shouted again, turning his head up, he was startled to see the person standing beside her.

"You should be guarding the Hokage!" The boy shouted with a large grin plastered on his face.

"You?" Sasuke quickly get up to sit properly.

"Is it good to lie there all day? Is that some benefit being the Hokage's brother?" It was the lively voice of the male blonde, wearing an orange jumpsuit, his hair is shorter. Like how he should be when he was 18 years old in Sasuke's memories. _So nothing changed in this fake Naruto._ Sasuke thought. "Hey! Did something happen? Did you cut your tongue?" He nudged his shoulder, and sits beside him while Karin started to walk away without saying anything.

"Now I'm wondering where have you been." Sasuke told him, Naruto lied there and found a white bowl of green peas near Sasuke and throws all of it on the pond; enjoy watching the fishes below his feet.

"So, with that cute kind of tone you are using right now and not starting a fight with me, I guess Kakashi-sensei was right. He's the first person I visit after my travel."

"What do you mean he's right?" Sasuke quickly realized what he's talking about but decided to continue to be clueless.

"You have lost some of your memories?"

He nodded.

"I also heard you finally spoken to Sakura-chan, that's a very good news." He said, and it made him stare in curiosity. Naruto knows what happened on Little Sakura's current status.

"I don't know."

"Of course! Should we do something about your state? I mean you can't keep on forgetting things."

"This is temporary." Sasuke answered, giving him a glare because the way Naruto talk about his state, it sounds like he has a disease.

"But it's bothersome. I can help you if you want to?" Naruto offered, he's actually thrilled to see his sworn brother and bestfriend, if only Naruto knew he's going to be a Hokage, Sasuke can take advantage of this to make him more cooperative to help him.

"Help me get Obito's Rinnegan." Naruto's mouth hangs open to his quick response without any hesitation, it sounds like a joke, but he doesn't sound desperate for help.

"Hey! Are you crazy? That's top-secret! After his defeat, only the Hokage knows where his body is!" He whispered with pointing fingers at him. Recalling all of them fought together with his Rinnegan.

Sasuke had thought of another place in Konoha where he wasn't able to sneak in these past few days. Once Itachi comes back he need to be always in his side and he don't want to be suspicious, Itachi is excellent in reading him well if he's hiding something. If Naruto can get what he wants he will avoid a long explanation to Itachi in checking the different offices in Konoha without authorization.

"Naruto there's something I got to tell-

"Yeah! That's why I'm here; you know she was my mission that you asked me to investigate." He cut him with his energetic tone, pulling out rolled papers tucked at the back of his pants. "It's been so long, hopefully we can finish the report today so we can appeal again to Itachi to bring back Sakura-chan in duty." He explained, handing the papers to him. "I forgot, you don't remember? So that's why I am away, you asked me to investigate this matter because you can't leave Itachi's side." Sasuke stared blankly at the paper with widened eyes, not sure if he heard him right.

 _The Sasuke here do that?_ "Did I really asked you that favour?" It was rather a question to himself, he don't know how his character work in this world but if this Naruto claims it, well he should accept it happened.

"This is just out of curiousity, dobe but can I ask? Sakura and I, you know..." _Well shit..._

Naruto chuckled, instead of allowing him to ask, he continues in his report. "After our mission you offered to investigate it but since you're the Hokage's official guard, you can't leave the village so you asked me to do it in your place. That's why we left the village."

" _We?_ You have someone in your investigation?"

"Yeah, Itachi told me to bring Hyuga Hinata. Her byakugan is needed and as a medic too." He smiles brightly after mentioning the female's name; Sasuke didn't waste this moment to make fun of him.

"Oh really? Did you really investigate? Tsk, you just flirted in your journey." Naruto's face becomes red and cried in denial. While Sasuke smirked realizing the reversed situation, in this world it was him who travelled. He remembered his 2 years journey with Sakura and laughed at his friend, because he knew what happened and his bestfriend cannot hide it from him.

"Hey! I'm not yet confessing to her! And don't say it out loud!"

"What?! You're pathetic." _In our real world she's already your wife._ He said in disbelief.

"Speak for yourself! You can't even be brave enough to speak to Sakura-chan!" He said angrily.

"Hn." _She's under my roof now dobe._ Sasuke thought. However, he can't admit it. He also considered Naruto's awareness, and it will be very interesting. "Anyway, I'll tell you something cool, and don't you dare tell anyone especially Sakura or else I will kill you."

"Why? You have another girl?"

"No, idiot. But aren't you curious if you will know what will happen 7 years from now?"

"Can you do that?" Naruto easily fell on this trap, excited to know what he's up to.

"So we have a deal? Help me get the Rinnegan." He offered, with a smirk on his face. He knew even without a deal his bestfriend will help him but he want to build a trust before sharing what really happened. He knew Naruto will be cooperative if he will tell him only the truth.

* * *

"I heard she didn't come from a wealthy family." The ladies were talking about the incoming 5th wife of the daimyo. Three women were in traditional white kimono with scarlet red hakama are watching the group of male workers building a beautiful compartment near the daimyo's residence.

"You don't know? His wife was a former kunoichi. But the Lord really likes the woman so it doesn't matter. It's the 5th woman you know! He'll also let her return to her duty if she wants to." The second girl said in which her hands are holding three frames with beautiful painting of birds and flowers, she's going to replace the old bamboo painting at the room they're heading too.

"Well marriages here are always politically arranged." The first woman said, she's holding gold octagonal boxes. They've been busy for almost a week in decorating the whole palace for the most important even coming; the Fire Daimyo's wedding.

"Still, that's impossible, even she's a highest ranked shinobi, Daimyo either marries strong clans, or a wealthy one." They all run away after seeing a group of the familiar shinobi guarding their lord. They'll be dead if they were caught slacking off.

Three men stand out in the group. Beside the Daimyo, is a black haired man, with a long hair tied loosely, holding the red Hokage's hat, the servants can't help but be allured on his eyes. While beside him have larger and darker orbs, he wears the same uniform of a regular Jonin, black sleeves under the green ninja jacket and black pants. Unlike Itachi who don't hesitate to smile to the greetings of the important Lords inside the palace, he doesn't even make an effort to smile back.

In the middle is a tallest man of the group with white skin complexion and waist-length auburn hair, it falls perfectly on his back. He have rounded chestnut brown eyes with a prominent eye-lashes and long pointed nose. His name is Okubo, the most handsome and youngest reigning Feudal Lord. He usually smiles in small things, and attitude of being dependent to Itachi's decision making when they are in a meeting. However, if there's something he favors, he usually get it, he loves to hunt and gamble, he surely loves woman too, especially when the first time he'd seen a pink haired medic treated him months ago from a mission. Daimyos commonly has private doctors but due to his critical condition, he let the girl touch him, insisting she should save his life. It was her special escort mission few months ago and he marked that day.

The group is now sitting at the long table; Okubo is sitting beside the former daimyo and his mother. "Tomorrow is the big day." He smiled at the people around the room, Itachi nodded in response. Everything was settled. While beside him is Sasuke who's absentmindedly listening for an hour of discussion about politics and financial issues.

"Sakura Haruno is already in the palace." Her mother said. "Maids are all preparing her for the ceremony." Itachi smiled, as they continue to talk about the formalities, Sasuke's deeply thinking about Naruto's report and how he filled him up on what really happened back then.

 _Our mission is to capture some missing ninjas in Kiri. A-rank mission because they're holding a dangerous poison and they already killed hundreds of victims. They want to start a civil war, they were against the current Raikage and someone expert in poisons is needed so you knew we have that card. We managed to get the bad guys, but 138 people were poisoned in the process, Sakura-chan created the antidote but all of them die. The Raikage is even angrier, blaming our team leader Kakashi-sensei to have stupid medic-nin in his team. He told Itachi he should pay for the death of 138 people._

 _Sakura-chan didn't let Kakashi-sensei suffer, she offered her life, Itachi didn't agree to let her pay her own. But Raikage is insisting he won't accept it so you talk to him yourself and challenge him in a fight. You said if you manage to defeat him he will let her live. Take note: you kept that deal a secret to your brother._

 _You didn't win against the Raikage in that secret match, but he told you he will remove her shinobi rank and medical license. After that you didn't talk to Sakura-chan when you came back, you asked me to investigate it further. So I discovered Sakura-chan really didn't mess up. There's one missing-nin alive, the first in the 138 victim who took the med, after he lived, he changed the remaining medicine. Now I got that man and presented to Raikage and he said he wanted to talk to you, and give this letter for all the Kages that Sakura Haruno wasn't fault in medical malpractice causing 138 deaths._

Sasuke laughed after Naruto's report, because he thought he became an absolute jerk here with Sakura, not knowing he really did his best to protect her. But now, he thinks it's wasted, he promised her he will do something about getting back her in the right place. He have the Raikage's letter in his jacket, but this day's announcement wasn't he expected. Fire Country's Feudal Lord Okubo and Sakura will be married tomorrow.

"You said you wanted to give me something Sasuke?" Itachi whispered, surprising him.

"Ah... yes." He looked at his brother while the Daimyo with his family are talking about the preparations for tomorrow, all of them look excited. "Forget it." He said.

"Naruto told me." Itachi said.

"It was good news, but the wedding will happen tomorrow." Sasuke didn't answer. "There's no way it will be postponed after all the arrangement done." His little brother nodded, and looked at Okubo. "Besides, he's a good man. Sakura-chan will be in good hands." Itachi assures him.

He nodded. Sasuke looked in opposite direction of Okubo when their eyes met accidentally. Thinking if his wife is in his position, what will she do?

* * *

 **a/n:** **Well how about that? It didn't like this ending but I'm preparing you for the next chapters so hold on tight :D**

 **Can you leave a review please? More powers please! By the way, thank you for reading, for those who followed anhd favorited the story.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Scary Place

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Hitomi Star – Thank you, thank you so much for your support!**

 **Guests – thank you guys, about Itachi's opinion, yes, he knew how Sasuke feels, I finally made a part about his thoughts on this**

 **X-tudo – I feel great that you aren't ss shipper but this fic got your attention, I enjoy reading your review many times and thank you for that. I understand your point and I guess anyone should react like that, and Sasuke is a very complex person so I'm still in the middle of making the decision for him. I'm also happy that you consider the tsukuyomi Sakura I think? And there's a reason why he should meet her.**

* * *

Scary Place

Inside the Uchiha compound, the silver haired man delivered the black kimono embroidered with red colorful plant designs to Itachi who just arrived from office. He left the other admin task to Karin with Shikaku left to take command while he is away for half a day. If possible he will not attend today's special event but this is for Haruno Sakura, one of his great jonin and medic-nin who was chosen by a Feudal Lord to change her life, to marry her, and as Sakura's leader he should be there. Especially her husband to be will not allow his absence.

If Itachi will be there, there's no excuse for his personal body guard to be absent. Considering he knows how Sasuke feels, he told his little brother he will understand if he will not come with him. However, the younger Uchiha insisted he should be there and do his duty. Sasuke knew his absence beside the Hokage during the ceremony might give Sakura an idea that he cares, so he chose the toughest option: to watch her to marry another man.

Itachi is alone in his large room after Suigetsu left. Sasuke was gone that morning without any idea where he is. Recently whenever Itachi tries to make time for him, his little brother still keep on reminding him that he will leave his side soon, he callously note not to act so close to him. He's cold, but Itachi tries to make fun of this new behavior. Though he's really hard to approach, he still smiles if he needs to cheer him up. His body guard had been really busy in his sole investigations and he just let him do what he wants. Older brothers should have more patience and never stop giving so he understands. _I guess if my foolish brother really disappeared for good, I'll be satisfied with the kind of future he'd shown me once. So I'll let him reach out for that path._ The 6th Hokage smiles to himself, while checking his drawer and counted the little glass bottles he is hiding from everyone.

 **Feudal Lord Okubo's Castle**

It's like what every woman dreams of, the castle is lively today and all servants are busy preparing the food while the shrine and reception are all ready. The bride doesn't even understand why it should be flashy like this, she's just a commoner and she didn't even come from any respective clan. In addition to, Okubo also confessed she's going to be his fifth wife; the only thing he opened up for her is when his fourth wife left him for another man. During her stay in the castle, mostly in the morning, she had a little walk with the 35 years old handsome Daimyo.

"Your bath is prepared, Sakura-sama." Rika said, her personal servant since she stepped inside the castle, she's a black haired short woman, with large eyeballs and thick bangs covering her forehead. This woman is a decade older than Sakura but having an attitude to everyone like a shy little teenage girl. She's been serving all the wives of the Feudal Lords for years.

"Thank you." Sakura went to the large bathroom that Rika said it's exclusively for her. The pink haired lady was surprised when the old woman starts to remove the knots of her obi to reveal her body in silk white nagajuban. Rika helped her remove it and Sakura slowly descends into the hot water while the lady started to pull out the red kanzashi flower hair stick that made her pink hair fall over her wet shoulders. "I can do that!" Sakura refused, Rika is currently holding a white towel, ready to scrub her. She isn't used to this convenience for someone to take care of everything she needs.

"No!" Rika refused, and starts to pour water on her shiny little shoulders. "Your highness, are you sure about this?" The servant asked, eyes hidden from her raven bangs.

"Huh? What's the point of asking that during the wedding day itself?" Sakura bluntly replied with eyes in disbelief.

"Have you heard about his previous wives?" Now, Rika's nose and forehead scrunched up, eyebrows raised higher, that made Sakura to move away, trying her best not to show she looks funny.

"I actually don't know." She answered, and stares at her own reflection on the water instead. After her mission in Mist Village, she is summoned for the preparation of her wedding, even her parents were surprised that ordinary villager like them will enter the Lord's castle. Her short conversations with Okubo in the palace's gardens are all about his family line and things she needs to know once she becomes his wife. She remembered one afternoon they're both under the Sakura tree, and he's having fun with his jokes. Suddenly Okubo told her that because of his name and position, he's always left behind by his wife so this time he had chosen a stronger one.

They talked about each other lives and when they're in the mood, Okubo had tried to kiss her but she avoided it. The Feudal Lord didn't mind it and she feels guilty after that, watching him smiling at her.  
"Rika, I only knew is about his 4th wife who left him for another man." She can still remember the pain that his eyes showed that afternoon.

"Oh? The 4th wife actually died." Sakura looked at Rika carefully, tight-lipped, she's not sure if she is just joking to tell her such lie. Rika come closer to her ears and heard her heavy breathing.

 _Did I hear her wrong?_ Sakura shakes her head that made her ear touch the old woman's lips.

"All his past wives died." The bride remained silent, Rika is not a talkative woman, there are times she caught her staring intently at Okubo with brows furrowed. "That's why I ask you. You should research before making yourself a bride of a stranger!"

After her bath, Sakura never thought she's going to feel frightened on such an important day; Rika is sometimes scary on how she acts. Presently this person is preparing her traditional _uchikake_ , with her eyes staring so intense at her clothes she's going to put on later. It was designed with white cranes and flowers, and Rika's is sniffing at the beautiful fabric like she's going to eat it. _What's with her?_ Rika thought Sakura is afraid of her husband to be and planning to make it all miserable for her. In fact Sakura is more worried on how she behaves.

* * *

 _"Sakura, treat this as the mission of your life, the changes in Fire country will take a huge effect once you made it successful. No one is perfect for Okubo but you beside him._ " Together with Ino and Naruto, Itachi had come early and drinking a tea in a room where the servants told them to stay first before the entourage begins.

Itachi is thinking about Sakura's condition, after the Team 7's mission that killed 138th innocent people, they were in a crisis that time. So when Okubo asked him what is the problem of the famous squad, Itachi presented the databook of team 7 and Okubo said he remembers the girl. He actually believed Itachi that she was innocent. The Feudal Lord proposed to meet her again, and the elders advised Itachi to take advantage of the situation. Though he doesn't want to connive everything for Okubo to make her his wife, the elders seen it coming and as the Hokage, he needs to listen to them. _This is all I can do to help her and remove the doubt of the people in Konoha's medic ninjas. Ever since that incident, my ninjas hardly got medical missions._ Itachi thought. Sakura's fall had a bigger effect economically that the Hokage needs to overcome.

"How long should we wait?" Naruto is sitting beside Itachi, fortunately he is invited as one of the important guests of the bride. Aside from him, another blonde is also there, sitting beside Naruto, she is looking around the castle on how lucky that she's able to enter the place and watch her best friend's wedding.

"I think we have thirty minutes." Itachi answered, while checking the guards he placed on each corner strategically. He chose anbu's instead of his jonins, as guests Ino and Naruto are the only ones who can enter. They were really strict with the head count and very particular on the relationship of invited people at Sakura's side. The two shinobi blondes were not allowed to bring battle equipment because they're not attending for a mission but as witness of one historic event. "Ahh, okay I want to see Sakura-chan before she shows up!"

"Only families can visit her during preparation." Itachi reminded.

"What?! This is boring!" He frowned, Naruto is in a simple black kimono too, while Ino is in plane beige colored dress that hides her knees, while she wears opaque shawl to hide her shoulders too since her dress is sleeveless. Ino agreed with Naruto's response, she really want to see how Sakura looks and much more of her excitement to see a traditional wedding. She just make herself busy to watch the servants walking around to entertain the other incoming royalties related to Okubo, Ino notices the raven head is silent at the corner, always looking for someone to come out from the large door where the bride and groom should come out.

He is standing with the other guards inside the palace, the place is near Itachi's eyes. What made Ino worry about him is he never spoke to them when they arrived. Ino tried to ask but he brushed her away. " _Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? I thought both of you are okay?_ " Well Ino hit the hard point and she can't ambush Sasuke just like that, but in all of her questions, he answered once.

 _"She's out of my league, Ino."_ Sasuke had looked at her from head to toe, and he never noticed a woman really changed after giving birth, and asking himself why his own wife's body didn't have evidence of it. That was he was thinking while Ino tried so hard to have a conversation with him.

 _Out of his league?_ Ino didn't expect that answer, she used to hear from his mouth about his denials, or not speaking about it no matter what, and that answer is more of a statement of his surrender. In the end, Ino didn't get what he meant.

"Oi, Naruto where are you going?" The blonde asked the man who suddenly stood up, Itachi just nodded for him and heard him whispered to be quick. He ran to Sasuke who's standing with the other guards.

"Teme, can you leave on your post?" Naruto whispered to the raven head.

"Why?" He asked, slightly irritated with his lively attitude, disturbing his silence.

"I don't know where the comfort room is! Nature is calling me!" He grabs one of his arms and started to persuade him by shaking it.

"Ask the servants! Idiot!" He forcedly removes his grip from him.

"Don't you want to hear something about the Rinnegan?" He teases, and with his arrogance, Sasuke knew he's going to give up if he tried that strategy. So he agreed to accompany his friend. However, Naruto really don't want to go to the restroom and tell what he really wants to do when they were actually inside the restroom, good thing it's just the two of them.

"Are you a kid? Making peeing some excuse, be more creative!" He scolded him, both of them is walking now inside the palace, even Sasuke isn't sure himself where's their feet will lead them to.  
"Why didn't you bring the Rinnegan with you? I'll just leave this wedding and get it, where did you hide it?" Sasuke demanded after hearing that Naruto managed to find it yesterday while he is attended Itachi's meeting with Okubo and his family.

"Ohh? Sasuke? Are you making the Rinnegan excuse to leave this wedding?" Naruto elbowed him that made Sasuke angrier.

"You know I need it." He defended, so Naruto had to think of something else to try again.

"But it's hard to bring something I stole from the Research Center with the Hokage on your side!"

"Where it is!" He demanded.

"Let's finish this ceremony first teme, hehe.."

"Where!" He shouted this time.

"Okay! Relax! It's in my room inside my drawer!" He finally said, lifting his hands in the air.

"Good, tell my brother I have to leave and I'm going to your unit in Konoha." He said walking away from him.

"Can I tell Itachi that the reason is because you're brokenhearted?" Naruto giggled to see his expression changed and he's definitely mad that makes him want to slit his throat.

"I'll kill you before I go back to the future!" He shouted at him but Sasuke quickly disappeared from Naruto's side, no time to be angry at him. The blonde didn't know Sasuke purposely leave him when he sensed the guards made their way to find where the intruders are. _Teme! Leaving me in this mess!_ Naruto cursed.

* * *

Walking from a strange hallway, Sasuke thought he was lost and have to change is direction, he's thinking what kind of excuse for Itachi to leave him. He knew he'd been cruel with his brother to always ignore him but if he enjoy his company, he's the one who'll hurt in the end. He need to focus in the search of the Rinnegan, even its Itachi or Sakura, he marked that finding it is the most important thing in this world and no one else.

He didn't realize there are two people hiding at the end of the dark hallway. Three of them were shocked to see each other. The woman is in her white 2nd layer of kimono, she knew her outfit is not yet done but when she heard near their room a familiar male voice, she quickly went out to find where he is and see he is hiding at the corner telling her he is dying to see her before the ceremony starts. Sakura was so touched she wanted to cry with Naruto, but it will ruin her make-up.

Her hair is finished, adorned with gold hair traditional ornaments. She's wearing a make-up that makes her angelic face became an alluring one, emerald eyes were really surprised to see him in all of the places. She thought he won't even get closer to the audience, now he's here in front of her.

"Teme?" She's with Naruto at the corner; good thing Sakura was sure the family relative that occupies these rooms are all outside and ready so no one will catch her talking to her friends. When they're eyes met, she didn't speak but just stared at those black orbs. Sasuke was stuck on staring at her, aside from being mesmerized by her beauty; he doesn't understand why he can't manage to make a way out of this scene. He simply looked down and sighed at the both of them. "Teme, well, I don't have a chance to congratulate her before marrying Lord Okubo, I wanted to see her before the event and it's not allowed, that's why…" He scratches his head Naruto knew his besftriend will don't doubt his intentions but still he wants to explain. In his surprise, he's turned his back to them so he quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait? Why don't you talk to Sakura-chan before anything else? I'm almost done with my greetings with her." Sakura's lips trembled, and so did his. To see him hurts her that he don't even care at all, he didn't even try to leave a hollow greeting. As always, she thought he's being unfair again, but she has to see things from his perspective, he must be putting a distance after telling her he's inlove with different person.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke gulped to hear her young voice again. He's sweating like a pig while Naruto's grip on his arm is strong he won't let him go if he didn't utter even a single word.

"I have to go." He thought he should say "congratulations" or a compliment on how gorgeous she is but he is disoriented for unknown reason.

"I love you!" She said, Naruto's jaw dropped with face full red, Sasuke was more surprised at her sudden confession. Naruto turns his head to Sakura like he want to ask her if she is seriously confessing to another man on her wedding day. "But I guess this is the last time to say it?" She smiled controlling not to ruin her eye make-up that the maids prepared for so long.

"Yeah. Goodbye." Sasuke simply replied, not removing his eyes on her, acting like it was just the two of them in the dark corner of the castle. Sakura nodded and she's the first one to turn her back on them hiding her face. "I m-must rr-re-turn to my rrr-oom, the entourage… will s-start in… few minutes." She said, Naruto can't take the heavy pressure anymore and shout as his friend when Sakura starts to walk away.

"What have you done? She should be emotionally ready before the ceremony! And you made her cry!" Naruto yelled at him. "Teme, why can't you tell her the truth?" He said, grabbing his green vest.

"I can't." He answered, avoiding those sapphire eyes.

"You old man!" Naruto slammed his back at the wall; he can't believe how cruel he is after her confession. "I know you're not the same age as me, so you should act more mature and not give me short answers! You _old_ bastard, telling about the future and leaving us like this! For once why don't you act as a true adult! Can you really leave this place like this? Leave her to other man?" Sasuke was shocked, his back hits the wall so hard but allowing himself receive his rage. Naruto may be right but he could only care less, he should. He looks around and didn't see the woman in white beautiful kimono anymore.

"Naruto, you know you're the only one I can trust." He said, he was absolutely having the full confidence to escape the castle but after Sakura's confession, it weakened his determination. Whenever she confronts him with her love confession she can manage to shake him. It started when they were 12, he left her even though she begged and used her love confession. And the second time was his fight before Naruto, and he still left her and put into a sleep.

When he returned for her after a couple of years, the love confessions continued. It was a series of cheesy moments as young teenagers drunk in love. Until she got pregnant and this is the period that he worked hardest to show his love for her. Years passed, she started to say those words casually, when cooking, when he's tired, while sitting on the couch and while in public where she can take a chance to surprise a whisper of her love. Sasuke responded he loves her too. Not always with words, but he answer with a embrace and surprise kisses. The series of their " _i love you"_ changed from time to time, and it never stop.

Sasuke's actually scared in this place. Not to the people around with different memories, not by death. He was scared that this place will absorb him one day.

Because if that happens, he won't hear her anymore, until a while ago. He'd seen her young version again in wedding gown, same age when they agreed to take their relationship to the next level. She's in the beautiful white dress for the second time around. She said she loves him in spite of his continuous rejection.

Without thinking, Sasuke escaped Naruto's hands and stepped forward where Sakura had gone. Naruto is now confused.

"Did you change your mind? I'll call Sakura-chan! Itachi will kill me but you two should work this out!" It was an ignorant decision, but Naruto think only of his friends, he doesn't even have any idea what will happen after.

"No." Suddenly Sasuke stepped back.

"What?" _I thought you will run after her._

"I just- Sasuke stare at him blankly, even Naruto can't comprehend what's on his mind. He is thinking how he always ended up being late to realize Sakura's worth, he ends up hurting her after she pours her love. He never thought he will hear her again, that this scary place can give him a beautiful moment.

"Teme! We have no time." Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and run with Sasuke, making sure he is following him.

"This is not good." He said, removing his hand. "I can't do it." He finally admitted, and this is the first time for Naruto to see how unsure he is. He never does that in battle, he make decisions fast and straight, no hesitation. But now he's admitting defeat.

So the blonde can't take it anymore and pushed him on the wall, grabbed his collar and yelled on his face. "Made up your mind when you finally face her, remember, she is your future!" Naruto didn't notice he caused such scene that a female servant screamed when she saw the two men, and Naruto looks like he's about to punch Sasuke's face. _No she will get the guards attention._ Naruto panicked and move away from the raven head.

Sasuke don't know what to say, until they didn't notice he's actually leaning on one of the shoji doors. Noticing there's light behind those wooden frames to assume there are people inside the room and Naruto's voice is so loud he surely gets their attention. Slowly the silhouette behind the door tried to slide it but Sasuke immediately put his right palm on the door, feeling another palm behind the thin layer of translucent papers. When he looks at the figure behind, he opens his sharingan to see Sakura in her white uchikake, she's in her final wedding kimono. Suddenly his heart beats fast when he heard her voice.

"What's happening? Who's there?" The bride asked, she doesn't have any idea it was the man she just confessed her love a while ago. Behind it, Sasuke is stunned on how attractive she is right now.

"Stay there! I'll be a diversion!" Naruto told him and walk away to check the incoming guards.

 _Why am I standing here?_ Sasuke asks himself, but the hand move and suddenly an inch open to take a peak of who is the person outside. _This Sakura, she's just the girl of my dream._ He thought, she's a girl in his own tsukuyomi. She exists because he was put into a dream consciously,

"Don't open the door." He commanded, closing again the two sliding doors and there's Sakura behind it, and surprised that it was the voice of the man that made her cry many times, palm to palm not seeing each others' eyes.

* * *

 **a/n:** **Cliff hanger!**

 **Sorry but I have to finish this chapter, it's a long one! I know it took so long before this update. So I'm sorry again. I'm kind of busy with SS Month and its Sasuke's Birthday! As you can see I changed the cover. Really, I actually made an artwork for this fic, haha. I guess I'm so inspired. So, tell me your thoughts? I love to read them.**

 **It would be awesome if you post your REVIEWS please!**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Wedding Night Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **a/n: I would like to thank you for those who favorited and followed me and this fic - Man from the Future! Cheers! I'll work harder and improve myself.**

* * *

 **Anon – thank you for liking the tsukuyomi Sakura, and yes, I think that's one possible attitude for Sasuke not to waver of this plan to go home ;)**

 **lazy brear – Thank you, I don't know how to answer your review but I will give this chapter to you**

 **crazymel2008 – I know this plot makes me bleed haha, but I'm sure to answer what specifically you would like to understand, thank you!**

 **x-tudo – yes, I enjoy how you express what you think of this fic and it's very rewarding, and yes, this is hard for me to keep him away from the real world. Then about the Feudal Liar and Wives, I'm not sure if their stories will be included after this chapter, it depends on the word count, LOL. Because what will happen after this chapter is prepared but not yet polished. And you know I'm also having headache sometimes when I think about solving the mess here hahaha. Again thank you for your time and wonderful comments, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Wedding Night Secrets

"Don't open the door!" _Why did I say something stupid? I let myself get caught;_ He is not quite good with bold emotional declaration, it's something he's actually very good in running away from it if we will set aside how he is able to get a wife. Let's have a reality check; Naruto actually considered that a miracle happened on how he ended up with someone with his uncooperative behavior when it comes to girls.

His attention shifted momentarily to the dark narrow hallway, fully aware that he can't go back now after sensing the guards. Another problem he have right now is how to get away in this complex interior structure with confusing maze paths, he might be skilled to escape easily but he don't want to get in trouble because Itachi will take the blame.

Sasuke didn't notice his shoulders' shaking as he forcibly holds the doors, because Sakura can use her power anytime and he shouldn't be defenseless just in case she lose her temper. He doesn't want to be slapped twice in this world.

Even the idea of putting this little Sakura in genjutsu came to his mind so he can get away with this. However, he knew he don't have the will to do that anymore. Everyone is still capable to think of worst ideas, good thing that now, he consider first of what will be the outcome of his action, and that would be an image of crying Sakura, either the older or the younger one will break him down so he needs to keep his sanity in check or he will lose her.

"Sasuke-kun! Is that you?" She sounds shocked behind those frames. Since he told her not to open the door, for unknown reason, she complied. This is unexpected and both of them know he don't have business with her.

"Aah." He answered. "I came to see you." He finally said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He's silent for a moment, not ready on how cold her tone right now he almost drew back. "Tell me now; I need to leave as soonest." Sakura said unsympathetically, though she's perfectly aware that she just confessed her feelings earlier and it didn't stun him, so he have no excuse for her to delay what he needs with her.

"I forgot." He excuses, both of their faces are afraid on where this conversation will take them to, and both of them are thankful for the door frames that hide their faces to each other.

"You're taking too long, spit it now." She demanded. _Now our tables turned, damn this tsukuyomi._ Sasuke cursed internally, blaming the situation. Now he hates how she speaks in unfriendly way since he approached her.

"Are you really sure you're going to marry this Feudal Lord?" He heard her chuckle right after his question, he can feel it, that he losing some dignity here.

"That question is too late for now you know?" She said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest, watching his dark shadow behind the door.

"Well, Naruto has returned." He said, careful on the _real thoughts_ that he is avoiding to mention at the back of his head.

"I know that." Sasuke bit his lips to hide the truth to himself and play his part to this fake world. However, no matter how he fight, how different all the people around him, the experience to watch things falling in unusual place, it's bearable since it wasn't the reality. He doesn't have godly powers to arrange things to copy the reality, he can only escape but he doesn't want to deal with them. Maybe the place is fake; the people act different but his feelings were real, and his thoughts are connecting to them.

"You don't have to marry Okubo, Naruto and I can claim your shinobi rank, and clear your name. He finally holds the full report and you don't have to go this far." Sakura look down at her white flat thong sandals, her tears starts to fall on it, wetting her white socks. She is holding her breath to confine her sobs, thankful that the servants had left her room and she sent the retainers away. All the important people in the palace are outside and her current location is near the garden as the starting point to march to the main hall of Shinto shrine inside the castle.

"I can't Sasuke-kun, you know that. The Hokage expects my full cooperation. As his brother, and bodyguard you should follow him too. Don't instigate something that will be Konoha's fall." She reminded, this time she lowered her voice to show her sincerity that she is following orders.

"I don't care about that." He firmly said. "Why would you marry him? You love him now?" Deep inside his heart, he wants to know what she thinks of this Feudal Lord so his curiosity is now obvious and at the same time he is losing his patience. One thing is for sure, he will regret what he just said to her later.

"I don't need to be reminded on how unprofessional I become that I had to do this. The Daimyo will save Konoha, and about my feelings… how dare you lecture me..." She said, wiping the tears on her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Sasuke!" Naruto finally diverted the guards' attention by placing his kagebunshin to the opposite way that linked to another building inside the palace. He didn't realized his bestfriend is having the talk he's been forcing him to do, so he put his hands on his mouth and watch him in a distance. By observing the raven head standing in front of the door, by the looks of it, his friend is losing this argument.

"My feelings are irrelevant, and don't ask me such things like you know everything." Her booming voice shook her room, and Sasuke was surprised when suddenly a small old woman is beside him and opens the door, her scary appearance shocked him, her eyes hidden by the full bangs, while Naruto thought she was a ghost.

Finally he shifted his attention to the bride inside the room, his black orbs meeting her deep emerald eyes and discovers she is crying. But the way she looks at him now, is like she wants to kick him out. Sakura didn't expect to found that cold eyes had changed, and his lips parted slightly as he stared at her. While Rika slowly closes the door without knowing that the two people are having a staring contest. She told something to Sasuke to leave the place.

"Oh, Sakura-sama, what happened?" The old woman rubs her back gently and she tells Rika that she's too happy that her friends come over to greet her congratulations. Outside the room, Sasuke muttered his famous "Hn" with a sarcastic laugh after hearing her lie. "Okay, I need to redo your make-up myself, we don't have much time." The black haired woman assists her to sit in front of the mirror and fixes her ruined make-up.

In the hallway Sasuke look at Naruto and gives is attention back to the door frames. "Teme," Naruto didn't know how long they'd been engaged in their conversation earlier but he knew when Sasuke starts to open his mouth he surely ruins everything. After Naruto's long mission to prove her innocence, in the end their efforts are going to waste. "Ohh! Hey! Sasuke! What do you think you're going to do?" The blonde watched his friend who pulled the door open, he tries to stop him but the door fell down after using so much force to slid them aside, destroying them in the process.

"Hey." This time, he's the one to demand. "Don't marry that Okubo." Sasuke commanded the girl who's elegantly sitting on the red chair, with her fixed make-up again, finally wearing the wataboshi on her head. She had to raise her chin higher due to the white hood that keeps her face so she can look at the raven head.

"How rude!" Rika yelled, Naruto had found this servant as the one he should take care of and grabs her so she wouldn't run. He tried to hush the noisy old woman and apologizing after covering her mouth by his hand. Sakura glared at Sasuke in response and move backwards away from him.

"I'll take you away from here and we'll deal with Itachi later." He tried to grab her arm but she jumped away from him that surprised the Uchiha.

"No. This is my life-mission from the Hokage. You will not ruin this." Sakura said, even she's in her wedding kimono, she is now on her fighting stance if ever he will come at her.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry about Teme but we are doing this for you. You can still go back by not marrying that geezer." _The 6_ _th_ _will kill me._ Naruto thought.

"Shut-up Naruto!" She yelled at him. "Which side are you on?" Her eyes widened at the blonde making Naruto gulped harder, he doesn't want to be the shock absorber of their fight because it will cost his life.

"Rika, let's go now." She said. "Forget them." Turning her back at both of her team mates, now the two guys remain inside the room and the bride is walking at the hallway with Rika beside her. Sasuke tried to follow, he can still say something but the old woman gives him a death glare. Like a statue, he remained standing there, watching her back while Sakura is taking more steps away, and really angry that her team mates caused this trouble in the most important day of her life.

"Listen to me!" He said fiercely, his voice is the only thing she heard in that quiet hallway. He already said enough, there's nothing left for him that will shake her and change her mind. She is now confident that she can move away with this, any further attempt to stop her is useless now.

For one last time, she gazes at him to give her coldest death glare, seeing him standing in front of the room with the shattered sheets of the paper from the frames he destroyed a while ago. He stares at her intensely, and she notices he didn't look hurt anymore. This beautiful face, this man that she loves will not change her mind, until his lips parted again for another try.

"Last mission with you, I told you I have to leave Konoha." The raved head started, it was a good strategy to get her attention but she just gives him her blank face. "I need to leave, because that important person is waiting for me." She thought there's no need to remind her again but she listens. "She's 26 years old now but for some reason, I was able to meet her in different circumstance." He said, while Naruto remain silent, sitting at the floor with the broken doors behind him, exchanging his looks at the man near him and the bride at the end of the hallway. He signaled Rika to cooperate and stay silent. "Do you want to know who that person is?"

"I don't need to." She said without even thinking and she has no idea that Sasuke is telling something else, he wouldn't' bring that up for the reason to just stop her, so he continues.

"We had one girl." He said, emphasizing it by raising his hand with his index finger, his voice full of conviction like he doesn't want to lose this time. "We managed to own a house in Konoha twice." Sakura's eyes widened on what the hell he is talking about with his serious tone, like he's going to a battle field and giving a strategic plan. "Twice because _you_ destroyed the first one. We are bound by duty and survived the hardships of a shinobi couple. The truth is, at this moment, I'm afraid you'll tell me I'm the worst husband ever. Even so, please hear me out… six years from now, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be your husband, so don't marry someone else."

 _Wait, What?!_

There are chances that when under pressure, there are words that we rehearsed and words we prepared. However, when the question keeps on going and we used all what we've reserved, that's the time we started to spill the words that should remain unsaid. That's what happened to him, he didn't want to tell her in this desperate situation. Now his face is all red in embarrassment, apparently he can't find words at her reaction, she is all red and looked away and covers her lips with her hands. This time, on all of the beautiful words he said, everything sinks in to the teenage bride.

"Sakura-sama, please let's go." She didn't hear Rika's voice anymore and only his voice matters. _What a lame excuse to stop my mission._ Sakura thought, until all the doubts, and flashbacks flooded her mind.

 _(Why did Sasuke-kun hug me last time in Konoha Street under the broad daylight?)_

 _Listen to me Sakura. I have something I need to tell you._

 _Sasuke-kun you pervert! (Remembers he entered her room without her bra)_

" _You don't eat pepper right?"_

" _Don't worry one day you will improve your cooking."_

 _(He can sing my mother's lullaby, that's unusual, it's a song that only mom made.)_

" _Don't imagine things Sakura, I just lose my memories. Nothing changed."_

Every memory of his changes and every gentle word played on her mind. Her first flashbacks came through her mind, and it's about their last mission together then she realizes all of the changes occurred after he said he lost his memories. The man she loves just said he's going to be her husband whether she like it or not, and her heart fluttered even he used an unusual tone in delivering his romantic speech. _This man is from the future?_ She also thought that what if Sasuke is lying? What he will gain from it?

"Sasuke-kun," She made a few step to get near to him, ignoring Rika and Naruto who were just details around the place her only focus of her eyes right now is the man in front of her. He also steps forward to close the distance between them. "Tell me more!" She yelled and a single tear drop on her right eye. Then suddenly the door opened behind her.

"Sakura-sama." One of the family relative came, she remembered he was Okubo's cousin who opened the door. The man quickly grabbed Sakura's arm grins at her. Sakura, for unknown reason didn't look at Sasuke again and come along to the man with Rika following behind them.

After that, the flute starts playing when she walks outside for her wedding march. On the other hand, Naruto pulled his friend's hand who's disoriented after the rejection, Sasuke is sitting at the floor and exhausted after what he have done. "Next time, I won't listen to you." Sasuke said, removing his hand on his arm.

* * *

Okubo and Sakura are standing beside each other while the Shinto Priest is reading a scroll in front of them. They both drinks sake and the Daimyo read the wedding oath. That moment it was so obvious the Okubo is really happy, while Sakura smiles at him after they exchanged rings. The ritual happened so fast she didn't notice they finished the one hour ceremony. When they finally face the small crowd, she's scanning the whole room, and didn't found Sasuke. In the end, she married Okubo, the wedding was a success.

* * *

That morning, he told Itachi he needs to leave, he didn't let him know he already told his secret to Sakura. His always understanding brother didn't question him and let him go. It was afternoon when he finally reached Naruto's unit to get the eye.

That night, Sasuke is staring at the vial where the eyeball rinnegan was inside. Naruto wasn't really lying that he managed to get the eye in the Konoha Research Center; the only problem is he needs to transplant it on his own so he can go home. Lying on his bed, he never thought it will be a tiring day. The memory of telling the truth to the little Sakura flashed in his mind, and he realized who would've believed him? Despite of how desperate he is, she didn't cut him, she even told him to _"tell more"_ but she didn't run to his arms to embrace him. He never thought he would exert so much effort for her just for the sake of not to see her marry someone else.

Because of the stress he's been dealing that morning, he scheduled to do the eye transplant by tomorrow instead of tonight with the help of Karin. After that, he can finally go home, and he never felt so much relief that his wife is married to him, he promises himself that when he returned, he'll make sure to let her feel more special. Then he might be able to go to Naruto and report that he lost to the zetsu but manage to escape to the tsukuyomi, and he can finally see what Sarada looks like at this time. Then he remembered he's not able to properly say goodbye to the Sakura of this world. _Is this my punishment?_

Overthinking that the great Sasuke was just rejected, he can't accept the fact after giving all of the cards, she will choose the Daimyo. _But I struggled on marriage proposal back then and I'm not rejected._ He thought, still debating to himself until Karin suddenly opens his door raising his brows at her to disturb his quality time alone.

"Sasuke, that blonde girl dropped by to give this." Karin is frowning by giving him a box wrapped in a red cloth with floral embroidery. He never expected to receive gifts from random girls at this time. "Blonde girl?" He asked her again.

"I forgot her name when she introduced herself, but as far as I remember she's the one who's always with your pink team mate." She said, leaving his room with a scowl on her face.

Sasuke opens the box to see it was a bento and in his surprise there's a note on top of it. _Why would Ino give me a food? Seriously I thought she's married my replacement in team 7?_ He said to himself, and gives a heavy sigh after reading the note.

 _Meet me at the hills behind the Yamanaka Compound._

He sighs after reading the invitation, he didn't see that coming. As much as he doesn't want to eat a food from a fangirl, he had never eaten yet that morning and refuses to eat with team Taka inside the house so he decided to eat the egg rolls that the box offers. He didn't notice he missed something at the note and the Uchiha quickly went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, forgetting the food.

15 minutes after, he stares at his physical young body with complete arms in front of the mirror before going. He wears a navy blue sleeves paired by his black pants. He put the vial inside his pocket and looks at his younger self again. Imagining how he aged for the last years and he thought he's too skinny unlike his figure when he reached 26 of having lean muscles and wider shoulders. _Why do I spend so much time looking at myself, I passed this stage years ago._ He thought and hurriedly left the house, without answering the questions of his three former team mates where the hell he will go at the middle of the night.

It was past twelve in the evening and the moon shines brightly over the hills with full of daisy all over the place. He didn't expect the Yamanaka Clan had this large garden of flowers, it's almost a hectare. He continued to walk under the moonlight. He searched all over the place and easily get tired, he sit under the large old tree at the top of the hill and watch the moon, and there he waited.

There, he'd seen the real person who sent the note; she's in her in red kimono, the light color of her hair shined at the darkness of the night. In his surprise, she didn't call his name sweetly, but it was clear on her eyes that it contains so many messages he wish she could say out loud. She starts to run even she is having a hard time because of her dress so she lifted the red gown in both of her hands and seen her slim legs that she started to run like a ninja. On the other hand, he didn't leave his place, completely mesmerized at her beauty. He isn't expecting something from her after telling her the truth, after all, she's the one who walk away and married another man.

He give it a try, this might be the last chance to see her, so he cooperated and if this is the chance, he can finally give his farewell before going back home.

In about half a meter, she stop and stares at him, from head to toe, now she is examining everything after he told her he is supposed to be her husband. It should be him not the Feudal Lord. No matter how he tried to play as the teenage Sasuke, all the things she missed is now making sense, and she feels guilty. She should understand him more.

"I'm sorry!" She said, bowing down her head to him and she can't go closer now. _Shanaroo! This man is the older than the boy I knew, I don't know how to act in front of him now._ She said, though she know how to deal with older men, this is different. Maybe it was a 6-7 year difference, but how much does she knew about her? "I'm sorry!" She said, not showing her face to him.

The man sitting under the tree understand the guilt she is feeling that she didn't chose him, instead of getting mad at her, he simply raises his right arm to her.

"Come here." He said, and giving her a smile that it's okay to get closer to him.

"I don't know what I should believe now… I'm so sorry…" She uses the red kimono sleeves to dry her eyes. _She's been crying all day._ Sasuke noticed it and it's all because of him.

"Common, its okay if you don't believe me, just come here." He said, choosing not to walk closer to her, he want to see how much she can do, now he wants to be the man that he claimed that morning, no more role playing and lies.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She looked down on him, even her nostrils have her tears, she's crying like a baby and he felt bad for feeling she's too cute on how she look right now.

Sasuke shook his head, there's no way he will get mad at her. "Sakura," She slowly bends her knees so she can sit beside him under the tree and then she was frozen after she found herself so close to him, his arms hugging her tightly. Feeling his warmth. She starts to plant her hands on his back that she doesn't want to let him go, burying her face on his chest, wetting his shirt, feeling his scent. Sasuke never felt so relieved. This embrace made him realize what he really needs after all the struggle he experience in world of tsukuyomi. A simple embrace can change it; it healed all his guilt from the past, and all the regrets he's been hiding from this teenage girl.

"Thank you for coming... and sorry again." She said, and he looks at her that night like she's the only person matters that moment, realizing it was supposed to be her wedding night with the Daimyo, but he didn't care at all. She sent a letter thru Ino to meet with him in this place and he will not lose this opportunity.

"It's okay, don't say that. You told me earlier to tell you more?" He asked, drying her wet eyes with his gentle fingers, and cupping her face, studying her young features.

"I didn't believe it from the start, but yes, I want to know more." She said, she now feels how old this man was, but still the Sasuke she knows. "I want to know everything." She pleaded.

Then the Uchiha smirked, "I don't think you can handle it if I tell you everything." Sakura raised her brow and this time she hit his shoulder hard that Sasuke groans in pain.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled at him in disappointment and he just laughed at her innocent reaction then quickly grabs her so he can embrace her again. She never felt so happy in her entire life until this older Uchiha Sasuke came.

* * *

 **a/n:** Aw, I don't know but I'm so shy on how I write this, LOL. Do you want me to finish this story now? Please REVIEW, I always love to know what's on your mind about the fic

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. One Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **ApplesStrawberries – Yes! I hope you'll like it. Enjoy and thank you :)**

 **Sasucakes – Thanks for the feedback. I will really do finish this as I planned and that's a lot more chapters but not like chapter 50...+ lol There's another stretch here so be ready. Then for your question if he will go back home? Um what do you think? Sorry I prefer not to answer it now, hope you don't mind?**

 **X-Tudo – You made me laugh when you said, "as my mom usually says: regrets only come later ," haha she's right. As always thank you!, it's feels good to read reviews like this that will inspire you to write more, and be more creative. And about your description of "reality touch" that's actually me; I'm a person with a very realistic personality type that it reflects my writing, maybe that's why. I have more surprises for next chapters and I wish to still get your interests to finish this fic.**

 **Lunaticmeap – Haha I love that you really screamed on that part! I didn't expect to reach 11 chapters to finally release the summary, and thank you, I really like to describe his behaviour it's so challenging in every way that's why we love him hahaha! Thanks for the advice, I really want to finish this as I planned, that there's another surprise coming. Thank you very much again! Hugs!**

 **Oreo – I want to cry for your review and I love you too for reading this fic. But I can't tell yet! From time to time I am giving a shot on what's happening to the real world.**

 **Guests – A hug for all of you and thank you for taking the time to give your comments! It's so satisfying to read your opinions and how you anticipate what will happen next. Since all of you want the update, here you go, hope to receive more from you!**

* * *

One Decision

Both of them are sitting across each other, Sakura is hugging her knees in front of the bonfire that Sasuke made using his fire jutsu to warm them. It's was a cold windy night. In an instant, he became a stranger to her. Her reaction is perfectly understandable for Sasuke, even she acts very distant right as of this moment. It was not a secret to everyone that this teenager only wants to be acknowledged by him and then one day, that boy tells her the job was done to claim her. Right now, she's in front of her husband to be. And it's too much for her to handle.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat before he started to speak. Sakura narrows her eyes at him on how obvious he faked his cough. "You should go back to the palace." He suggested, though at the back of his mind, he really wants to take her away if possible, she wouldn't be a waste of the remaining time he have.

"Its fine, I can be here until morning, my clone is sleeping on my room and Okubo will wake-up possibly by tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, even it's a clone, he doesn't want to visualize that she slept with someone.

"Didn't I tell you? Sasuke-kun? This is my _mission_. Once I'd settle this, that if you're still in Konoha... I'm all yours." The raven quickly lifted his head just enough to look at her and his reaction startled her. She's a little shy at the last word she said. "If you're still here and if you and I are, you know..." _Crap! I don't know what kind of relationship we have right now!_ She thought, overwhelmed with anxiety, she has so many things to consider, and she had sneaked away just to see meet him.

"Why would you treat a marriage like a mission?" The tone of his voice became grating, and he looks very upset. He doesn't want to sound angry at the idea but he thinks it's not in her personality to consider marriage is just an obligation and duty. He thinks marriage isn't just to stay with the person to have child and be happy. If she will stay there's it's just a self-serving relationship to serve her own needs, same with Okubo.

"Because it is! A top secret mission; and I can't tell even its _you_. Only the Hokage and Okubo's family knew this." She explained, and that made him feel uneasy, because he missed something.

 _Damn, so I made myself a fool this morning huh? Forcing her not to marry the Daimyo and tell embarrassing things. She didn't even clarify it, though she really said it's a mission. Though what kind of mission to marry a high profile person? Assassination?_ Sasuke is battling with himself. He looks down in dismay, choosing to stare at his sandal, frowning at himself. "Does your mission is just to be a full time wife to him?" He asked, with emphasis on each word, intimidating her. "Like sleeping with him?" It was an interrogation. If she can't divulge the whole mission, he will question the things that will satisfy him. "What?" He continued with piercing eyes, he's not even blinking and waiting for her response.

"Whatever calls my duty? No... But I can't tell you!" He suddenly glared at her, locking his arms on his chest. "But of course, I won't sleep with him! I never think about it!" She defended herself, and suddenly there was this idea that keeps on bugging her ever since that morning that made her jaw dropped.

Sasuke shook his head and he's really angry. "Are you an idiot? This is not about your choice not to sleep with him. It doesn't go that way. He is your husband now. One night he will come to you and what if he forces himself to you!?" He yelled, but Sakura isn't listening to him anymore. She is blushing and her hands instantly embrace herself and moves away from him. _Why she's acting like this? She's absolutely pissing me off!_ He thought.

"Earlier, after they sent me to the Lord's chamber, we drank together and I put a drug on his wine. Then I left a clone on my own room to pretend sleeping, she won't exert much chakra so she stay there on the bed even for another day." She explained without even looking at him, because her mind was actually occupied with something else. Then she presses her palms on her cheeks, and stole a glance at him.

"What is it?" He asked. _Am I obvious? Does he think I'm a pervert now?_ Sakura bit her lower lip, and in just few seconds he moved beside her to place a hand over her forehead to check her temperature. "You're cheeks are red." He said, moving his hand gently down her right cheek.

He didn't know Sakura is thinking of what he said this morning. _Why at this time?_ _It means Sasuke-kun and I had one little baby girl, so by having her means Sasuke-kun and I did it. We did it,_ _before I knew it... Shannaroo! Why is this happening to me! It means he seen my body!"_ Sakura had some realizations, which the truth is nothing compares to her sweet imaginations.

"Do you want to go back?" _She looks sick._ He asked, finally getting her full attention. "I will take you back." He stands up and offers his hands but she doesn't want to go home yet. So Sasuke has to sit again and watch how stressed she is, so he slowly lifts her chin up, her green eyes looking straight to meet his black orbs and he didn't expect her reaction that she tapped his hand away.

"No!" She cried that made Sasuke really surprised because he doesn't mean anything with his touch. Quickly she desperately grab the hand she shoved away and tells her apologizes.

"What's with you?" Sasuke's a little annoyed.

"I was just thinking how we become a couple, because I just can't believe it." She lied, finally calming down by holding his hand firmly with her two hands. He chuckled at the reason, enjoying her innocent reactions. "Did you marry me because you love me?" It's a sudden question and he didn't know what to say.

"Why are you asking _that_ now?" He look around to see the flowers under the moonlight, and to check if ever she is being followed, diverting his attention that hopefully this won't end in some serious dramas. However, Sakura didn't answer; she ignored his question. "Or did you just marry me because you know, custom and tradition changes in time, there might be some force that made you come up with that conclusion... for example-

"Stop there, you're thinking too much."

"But you said you will tell me more... so like getting a girl pregnant? In some countries-"

"I'm absolutely offended Sakura." He snapped. Sakura moved away from her place on how the tone of his voice changed, afraid that she made him angry. "I thought you knew?" He shook his head, he needs to have more patience, and this is the young version of his wife, it's more troublesome than he ever imagined. "Don't compare our marriage to the event earlier. I married you first; stick that to your head." Though Sakura want to laugh because that's not the right reasoning to use on their situation. "It was difficult and I'm actually an idiot before." He started, and it's better to be honest so she won't attack him with more questions later.

 _This is it._ Sakura thought, her heart starts to beat like a drum to hear how it all started.

"I thought being with you was enough." Looking back at their history to tell her, he promised he will fill her on what happened. "4Th Great Ninja War occurred that made me reunite to team 7 to fight along with them against a strong clan." He chooses carefully his words not to make her question more about the history of the real world. "After becoming an international criminal, I helped on defeating our enemies, and right after, I left the village for a couple of years to pay for my sins.

So when I came back, the news of Naruto who finally got married was everywhere. Everyone not only him get into relationship, except for you. And then the dobe encouraged me to settle down even he knew I'm not going out with anyone." Sakura who's enthusiastic earlier had slightly bowed her head down; afraid to hear something that will hurt her. "I'm _not yet_ going out with anyone." Sasuke followed up, sending her some message to listen very well, wishing her acceptance after this. "I don't know what's with him but before I took another mission, he taught me how to work on the legal papers if ever I decided to marry someone. There's no dropping of any name of a girl whenever he suggest me the idea but you know who is the girl he's talking about right? He's a persistent one." His emotionless face makes her shrug in having no idea what does he mean by that. But she cheers him up to continue and gave her sweetest smile, saving her other question who's the one that Naruto end up with? _So he's still wear his stoic face, he should be more romantic on telling me this, but whatever._ Sakura told herself but this start is lighting up her eyes that just cried a while ago.

"To cut the story short, both of us were assigned in a mission that took 2 years, and on the first month of our trip, that thing that Naruto influences me keeps disturbing my mind. During that period I finally married you, of course you agreed in what I offered no matter how small it is, though it's not the ideal wedding." He shifted his look from the burning wood from her eyes. "It's a simple traditional wedding in a small village, and after some months, still during the mission, you got pregnant and give birth to our child outside Konoha... and that's it."

"Thanks to that mission." She didn't mean to put it bluntly and he studied her face, he might be able to memorize Sakura's reactions but this girl made him curious on what will be her reply, that even he's able to make a strong bond to his wife, he still in the learning process to know her better. If he can look back 6 years ago, he can't deny that he missed some parts of her teenage life that he should be there to know her more.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked hesitantly, lacking the confidence to speak more about their story. Sakura find how worried he was so she grabs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder.

"No." She answered, hoping this can erase his fear. "I think I feel comfortable now. Thank you. It's a very good memory if I have it." She said, and he didn't answer. "But you didn't tell me if you married me because you love me." She made a fake exasperated sigh with pouting lips.

 _Here we go again._ Sasuke thought."Don't ask me about that, isn't telling you this enough?" The wind blows hard this time, the fire might die and Sasuke shifted his irritation to the twigs on his feet to add with the burning logs on the fire. Sakura giggled because it's his pride talking. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said, closing her eyes, while leaning her head on him, enjoying the warmth in front of them.

"But you deserve to know this, and I rushed things up because I'm a slow learner in things like this, I realized them too late. But Sakura, I married you because it was _you_." He can't say the right words, but in every explanation, and his hand that reached for hers, she can read his message.

She grinned and felt his hand holds her tighter. "Okay, I have another one!" She sounds excited that made him nervous of what else she would like to know?

"What's the name of our child?" Unexpectedly, that question made him smile, because this young girl is thinking about their future kid. "Sarada." He answered, trying his best not to sounds so proud that will make him funny.

"That's so cute! I want to imagine her, so if she is a girl, does she have pink hair?"

"Nope." He teased, poking her forehead gently. "You said I looked like her, but she has your cat-like eyes." She giggles and he can't help but feel satisfied with her eagerness to know more.

"Then, how about the old me, what do I call you?" She suddenly asks, and he flinched automatically.

She heard him stutter until he freezes for a moment. "Well." He leans on the grass so that he is lying to see the night sky. "I think that's not important." He said, averting his eyes from her.

"No way! I will not call you Sasuke-kun if you are my husband!" She claimed but he just ignored her. _He is hiding something._ "No! I know myself! If I have a boyfriend or husband, I will call you like, uhm.." She is trying to come up with sweet terms of endearment, the possible term she could pick. On the other hand, Sasuke is not cooperating anymore and trying to sleep like they're on a bed.

"Ask another one!" He said sarcastically, turning his back on her. Sakura can't believe he is avoiding this and in his surprise, she embraced him from behind. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked gulping hard and not even moving an inch on how close she is now. As much as possible, he don't want a sequel of taking advantage of her even he was drunk the last time. Sasuke doesn't want to do things he will regret in the future.

"Anata!" She said in a very high pitched voice, Sasuke curls his back ignoring her embrace. "When that day came, I'll call you Anata, the same on how Mama calls Papa." She said with such energetic tone, and the man didn't say anything, but she seen his ears were red knowing the term she chose has an effect on him.

It can be a long night but he can't sleep, he needs to return her to the palace, though he appreciate this time, and enjoy to ask her questions, it did irritate him at first but he wants to see her different reactions when telling her about the future.

However, he wants to be with her before this tsukuyomi end. "Sakura." He knew she's not yet asleep. "I have to be honest with you." The girl waited and lean her face on his back. "Tomorrow, I will leave." It's too soon and unexpected. "I can't stay longer here, and I hate the fact that I'm leaving you with that Daimyo."

"Don't worry about me."

"I have to. This is not your destiny, you're the bravest kunoichi I've known, the most successful medic-nin and the toughest woman I met. That will be you, and I want you to be ready for that." She smiles on how he praised her, memorizing every word so she will treasure it once he's gone. "And Sakura this might be our last time together."

"Then leave." That made him speechless. "I don't want you here." Sasuke tries to turn around so he can see her face but she hugs him tightly, so he stops. "I won't be the reason to hold you here. That's why I'm not afraid to tell you that I don't want you to stay. Don't make your wife wait, go back to her as soonest." Sasuke didn't know how to respond, because he never expected the Sakura of this world will react like this. _Is this still the tsukuyomi?_ He thought, all of the people here will try to hold him, even Itachi. It was the first time that there's one soul that tells him to go back home. The logic of how the jutsu works doesn't make sense anymore.

"I will." He said, and finally turning back to give her surprises kiss on her hair and feels glad that she isn't crying. _Thank you for making the difference, Sakura._ "Thank you."

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Mist Village**

Sakura finally reached the place where Kiba and other teams are waiting for her arrival. She didn't even get a break to reach the village because she wants to go there as fast as possible. It was a hot afternoon and there's enough light for the Konoha ninjas to check around the forest with giant trees. There she found the medic-nins are all engaged to the unknown bodies that seem to be survivors. She can't believe what she'd seen.

"This is a lot of corpse!" The sight is beyond horrifying, she can't even tell if it reaches nearly a thousand of lifeless white zetsu bodies scattered inside the forest, it's not easily seen from the outside due to the thick mist that hides the trees.

"Sakura! Finally you're here." Kiba run to her with the white dog following behind him. "You're husband is definitely something; we're in the middle of headcount and almost done, as of now they're 600 zetsus and still counting. I can't imagine how Sasuke fought them all." He said, handing over a folder that shows the report but Sakura remain silent at the terrifying scene in front of her. Looking around the bodies that they're aiding are just skin and bones. The sight is heart wrenching for the medic-nins but all of them are doing their best as long as the bodies have the chance of survival they have to try. "There's a weird tree there same as the divine tree like the last war, while his body was over there with that short-haired medic-nin." He said, pointing at the south were a bit further than all the bodies around. "Wear this, the zetsus stinks." Kiba handed her the white mask and she immediately wears it.

As informed by the young medic-nin that Sasuke is inside the corpse bag behind her, she questioned Kiba and the amateur ninja on how did they identify his body? The girl is afraid to explain to her because Sakura looks like she's going to bite her neck. She is asking them because the body she gave her was burned and beyond recognition. Kiba helped her and told her the body is found with the metal of Sasuke's forehead protector without the band of cloth together with his katana. She glared at them after hearing their reasons.

"This is stupid, who announced that Sasuke is dead!" She shouts at the female medic-nin who apologizes to her; she respects Uchiha Sakura so much she bows down her head so low to show how sorry she was.

"How did you know it's not him? Well it's not yet officially announced but we informed Shikamaru to prepare you just in case." Kiba defended.

"I didn't checked the whole body yet but I guess all of you don't know that my husband only have one arm." Both of them were shocked and checked again the burned corpse and it have two arms. "See? You don't know. Don't make mistake like this, you're going to kill their love ones to give wrong reports." She left the two of them, in a hurry to find the real body.

She had searched everywhere but didn't find him until she gets near the tree. "An S-glass genjutsu." She said looking at the tree that seems to have a barrier but actually it is hiding something. She can see an immense amount of chakra. _If you don't pay attention carefully anyone will assume it's from the tree but there's more._ She can feel the chakra is the genjutsu created around it so a barrier is protecting it. _So what should be protected from a cut down tree? I can literally see the tree with two branches but both ends were cut. No. Though it has remaining two branches, the genjutsu is coming from those branches. If I release this genjutsu, I can see what this tree is hiding from our naked eyes._ She didn't held back and used the release seal so she can see why there's abnormal flow of chakra on both branches.

"Oh no!" She can see them clearly. _Like Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi!_ She prepared her kunai and cut down of the stem to catch the body she's been searching for. _This can't be!_ "Anyone! Come over here!" She called for help, but the cut down stem goes back to the body to wrap around, but the second time the tree is too weak it didn't cover the body enough.

No matter how much force she uses, no matter how many times she cut the branch, it keeps on holding the body. "Sasuke-kun!" She tried to call his name but she receives no response, his body is the same with others; skin and bones. This is the first time that she'd seen her husband at his weakest; she didn't expect to felt so much pain on how he ended up like this. She can still recognize his face, it breaks her heart to see him like this. Carefully she embraces the body, gently wrapping her arms around with the tree branch attached to him. He was still alive but his vital signs were weak.

"You did your best." She leaned down, removes her mask and kisses his dry lips. "Don't worry, I will save you." She pulled out a towel from her pocket and cleans his face, he must been attached to the tree for a very long time. The evidence was his grown hair over his shoulders, because he never let his hair that long. "There's No way, there's no way you'll die like this."

That night, she called for another medic team to send all the medical supplies. She also demanded to send someone from Yamanaka clan who can do Shintenshin technique. Uchiha Sakura had decided to build a base near the small divine tree to investigate further and stay to her sleeping husband which is unknown when he will wake-up.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello! I'm glad with the last reviews, and reactions for the latest chapter, now this is a surprise for everyone asking me what is happening to the present time. Please REVIEW, it's very inspiring!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. That Feeling of Regret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

That Feeling of Regret

After they found the Uchiha's body, that night three teams build a camp with Kiba's squad guarding the medic-nins operations. Their goal: Revival of the remaining 5 ninjas in deep sleep that chakra's being sucked in by the small Divine tree. Uchiha Sakura grouped all the 9 medic-nins that were sent by their village to discuss on how to focus on specific priorities on their mission. Naruto had sent an order that the female Uchiha will take command until all the patients woke-up especially the two individuals wrapped around the branches. The Hokage entrusted everyone's live on her hands.

The other person attached to the tree was a red haired man named Ruisu, an ANBU member. He was missing after a mission from the Hokage. The 2 bodies partially wrapped around the root & branches are now clean and wears hospital gowns, it was very challenging on how they're attached to the tree, thanks to Sakura's brutal strength that she can hold it for a few seconds to give time for the others to wash & dress them. It's impossible to cut it but Sakura can bend them as far as she wants to lay them on the special tent, tying them on the table to better examine their bodies.

Ruisu's eyes were the same shade of Sasuke's rinnegan, same thing happened like the last war, but limited to two individuals, even Sasuke's right eye turned into purple that proves that both of them were under a dream. On the other hand, the 3 remaining shinobis were Konoha chunins that checked the tree's location yesterday before Kiba arrived. These three bodies were grabbed by the three to suck on their chakras that placed them now in a coma. The Medic Corps don't have yet enough advance technology for transportation if they were to leave the camp, so they have to stay near the dangerous tree. Kiba and his team had cut down the other branches and placed a barrier so it won't reach the camps they built if ever it tries to grab them to replenish chakra.

"Sakura-chan, do you have anything in mind? We'd tried all the releasing techniques but it's not working." said by the medic-nin in his fifties. He is wearing eyeglasses with wet looking brown hair which is all brushed up neatly like someone licked his hair. They are co-workers in Konoha Hospital and consider him as a very skilled in neurological surgery and expert in determining sealing techniques that triggers ocular diseases. So if someone from the clan of Sharingan & Byakugan users have medical-eye problem, he's one of the experts. It doesn't look like on the outside but Sakura trusts him. "Yori, this is the same with the 4th Ninja War that Madara casted, but some way it's not."

"Yeah the moon is not red." Yori noted.

"Not the moon." She said, aside from Yori, there is another medic-nin inside the tent whom all medic calls her _Loveless Ai_. In which they don't know how she ended up with a pitiful name especially for a 18 year old girl, she's actually a pretty girl with curly blonde hair. Loveless Ai is a student of Ino, she is a genjutsu type aside from being a healer.

"I think there's a trap wherein my husband got caught, and I'm talking about the weakening of his visual prowess. After summoning Katsuyu to split into five to restore their injured bodies, I discovered that his rinnegan might have triggered the tsukuyomi to himself." _Its look like a month had passed since his eye got injured._ She thought.

The two life-sized white slugs hugging both of them, and Sakura will pull them back later because they were still linked to the tree, she don't want the tree to get bigger because of her chakra. So they might restore their body in full once they'll be freed from the tree. It was too sad to see how they got thinner; and it will take more time to give them the proper nutrition, food and water. Their only source is the tree's chakra.

"What to do... what to do..." Sakura takes a seat, looking at her notebook on the reports she collected. She can't even look longer at her husband; it will just break her down to lose her focus.

"This man might be having headaches." Yori broke the silence, standing where he is checking on Sasuke's head, his green chakra glowing. Sakura got curious what he is up to but let him do the examination on him. "This is a limited tsukuyomi Sakura-san."

"Limited huh?" She leans her back on the chair and staring at his chakra.

"It's not perfect tsukuyomi, so I'm 99% sure he is aware that he's under a dream. Basically when we are under genjutsu, we escape from it by releasing the seal once we realized it's just an illusion. In his case he knows what is happening, but all of his senses were affected. Imagine if the body can't take the illusion on his head and it's too much too handle, they shut down." He pointed at the man on the right telling Sakura to examine the chakra flow on Ruisu's head. "That boy is the example."

"Yes, I noticed that. Ruisu's chakra is calm."

"That's their difference. Ruisu accepts the dream, while Sasuke fights it and unfortunately he can't get out." Yori said. "Imagine how much mental strength you need in order not to be manipulated by illusion around you. It will cause severe pain on his head." Sakura's heart was suddenly stabbed from hearing this, counting the days on how long he's been under the genjutsu. She looked back at her notes again and sees that judging from the time Naruto had sent the order to check on the Mist Village; it's more than a month. _Anata._ She walks closer to him and trails her fingers to his cheeks. "I'm very glad he's fighting the genjutsu." He said, that made her shifts back at the man whose reading his own notes. "I don't know what he's been dreaming about right now but if you will give me the chance, I will fix his damaged eye that doesn't allow him to use his visual prowess, if we are able to fix his rinnegan, he can go back to reality but in his own hands."

"How can he do that? He's actually asleep?" She said, but Yori smiles at him, confident at his judgement. "Oh, I see... once his visual prowess is successfully restored, he just needs to release it himself while he is on a dream?" She asked Yori while he is healing the other injuries that he can do for Sasuke. "Absolutely. That's why I'm glad that he knows he is under tsukuyomi, he is aware, so he can still go back. His eyes are the one who triggered it that was probably set-up by someone else who knew how the technique works."

 _I'm glad to hear this but why is there's something that feels off._ Sakura told herself, her heart beats fast on the little hope that Yori gave her, afraid to hope too much. "The Uchiha must be really a loyal guy, a very good trait like that will save him." He beamed at her, encouraging his down colleague, while Sakura sighed, wishing everything to be fine. The fear that she's been carrying around suddenly washes away for the time being.

* * *

The 26-year old man trapped inside his 19 year old body is lying on his own bed, while waiting for Karin who is sterilizing the tools she needed to implant the Rinnegan on his left eye. He's feeling a bit sleepy.

"Sasuke..." He was surprised from the familiar voice in his room. He just came back after secretly meeting the Daimyo's wife. So he didn't expect to see Itachi to be here at this exact hour. He rarely comes home these past few days. "What is this?" He is wearing the navy blue kimono with white cloak on top and "6th Hokage Kanji at the back with the Uchiha family crest.

"I'm going home and you can't stop me." Itachi didn't look pleased at all, he just sits on his bed where his brother is lying. Sasuke get no sleep last night, he had a long talk with Sakura but she had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. It's not a safe place that he should be sleeping too so he stay awake until dawn to guard her. He remembers how she expresses her apologies when she wakes-up but he wasn't mad at all, instead he enjoyed that, he watched her sleeping face contorted with a smile. Earlier this morning both of them sneaked inside the castle to bring her back to her chamber. He's felt unpleasant that it might be the last time to see her.

"You broke your promise." _I know you'd confessed to her._ Itachi is staring down at him, legs are crossed. "You even let Naruto commit a crime to steal something from the research centre, what a pain in the neck." Sasuke didn't answer, he knew he'd caused too much trouble and even tried to stop the Daimyo's 5th marriage yesterday. "That's that's why I should let you go." Itachi is staring out the window, folding his arms on his chain, and the familiar pain struck again to Sasuke, even he's just another created illusion, it hurts to hear that coming from him. "It's disappointing, first I thought you were lying from the start but I want to appreciate your honesty and consider it. So, if you ever leave my side, where is the Sasuke of this world? If you will disappear now, where is my real brother?" Sasuke was stupefied, but it's not a question towards him. Itachi is telling him the situation is so twisted and his little brother is going to leave without giving a care about them.

"Niisan," He started, slowly lifting his right arm to hide his eyes from him. "How will I know... I'm so tired. All I want is just to go home." Itachi smiled he knew his brother is hiding his emotions, and Sasuke never shows this side to anyone but him.

 _You finally called me niisan._ The Hokage smiled.

* * *

 _(Flashback during his mission)_

 _Sasuke had found a fine inn where he can stay for the night during his travel. It's been 5 years of his investigation on Kaguya's traces around the world. He misses home, almost every day but he need to be more patient. He will be lying to himself if wouldn't admit he never wavers in his determination, there are times he imagine himself going back but then again he had to make a report and face everyone to present what he had accomplished. Currently, all information he possesses are just the tip of the ice berg. Instead of hiding and sulking whenever he feels lonely, he should find something that will make him productive. After all, he's the one who proposed this and even called out all the Kages attention that this is the crucial time to check everything out if someone is preparing another threat against the shinobi world._

 _He got the key for a room and went to the dining area where he'd seen three Konoha ninjas eating barbeque. "The food here is fine because it's cheap!" One of them said, he looks like in 18-19 years of age, he have thick brows and short brown hairs and having a silver hoop earrings in both ears. All of them wear a chunin jacket. Sasuke had taken the seat where his back is facing the three guys so he won't be bothered, he wants to eat with peace._

" _Wait, hold on a second." He isn't paying attention anymore until one of them approached him with his eyes glowing with happiness._

" _Uhm, don't get close to me!" Sasuke said shoving him away who is about to grab his hand._

" _You are the war hero, Uchiha Sasuke right?" The man with the silver earrings asked, acting like a fan boy that finally seen his lifetime favourite rock band in person. Sasuke had no choice but to nod his head but a little disgusted on how the boy acts. He didn't suspect them at all but he wanted to shut their mouths in whatever way is possible._

 _Let me eat my meal. Sasuke wants to say, the two other guys come over to personally look at his face. Because of their loud voice, he instantly becomes a celebrity inside the dining area, getting everyone's attention._

" _Can you give me an autograph sir!"_

" _No way!" Sasuke refuse, giving him a death glare. He never thought fan boys are more horrible than fan girls. However, the pale guy with a long dark hair suddenly pulls out something from his wallet and hands-over a photo to the Uchiha._

" _Please, this is my wife, she's working in Konoha hospital too, I guess our wives are getting along well. My son adores you too." Sasuke gulped hard when the photo of the man's wife showed two girls with the beach background wearing bikinis. One on the right is a girl in her 40s' but still brave enough to wear a one piece yellow bikini, with a slender girl beside her in red push up padded two piece swimsuit revealing her attractive body, and it's strapless. Her short pink hair is falling over her shoulder and proudly smiling at the picture. Sasuke quickly grabs the picture from the guy._

" _Hey when was this picture taken?" He asked._

" _You didn't know? I think this was 7-8 years ago, that's why they really look young. The older girl is my wife. And I have this picture of my little boy in academy, he will be very happy if I got your autograph." He pulled another picture to show him but Sasuke is focused on the young photo of his wife that he never seen her in public wearing the most revealing clothes._

 _I guess I am not in the village; there are so many things that happened to her. Even right at this moment, she must be regretting to marry someone who's always away for years but still Sakura... "Fine. Give me a pen." He sighs, if the guy didn't showed Sakura's sexy picture he wouldn't do it. He doesn't even have an idea how to sign an autograph. His face looks funny that his brows were scrunched own and biting his lip deciding what he should write down._

" _Sasuke-sempai..." Before they leave, one of the oldest guy called him again though he was aware that Sasuke is very irritated. "I think,. Uhhh.. I'm also not seeing my wife that much. She's always busy in the hospital, while I'm taking long missions... haha,.. What am I saying... aren't we the same? Marrying a busy girl? He-he-heee.." Sasuke just look at him blankly not sure what he's up to. "Well, I have many pictures of my wife, but can I give this one to you as thanks for giving autograph for my son.?" He asked but Sasuke didn't say anything so he tried harder. "I think you don't have idea about this picture. It was taken when they were celebrating at the Konoha beach; it was a treat from our retired 6_ _th_ _Hokage and the founder of Medic Corps. There, you can have it." Sasuke remained silent, staring down at paper, one of the memories she had without him._

" _Thank you." He said. Finally that afternoon he was able to eat alone._

 _He really don't keep picture of his family with him when he left Konoha for this mission because they might be used against him once they'd seen their faces. He cannot afford to involve them. "However, maybe it's not bad to keep this one though..."_

 _I once had to stay for 2-months in the Land of Grass last year; Sakura came over to spend her filed leave with me. We secretly meet each other in villages around Fire Country. But that was the last time, it's good to remember her face, but having a photo with you and see the exact details of her smile, it's satisfying in some way that gives a different pleasant feeling compare to your visual memories."_

 _Sasuke had kept that photo, her 19 year old photo. He memorized the whole graphic details, ignoring the old girl beside her. It inspired his travels day by day._

 _There's one time he accidently crumpled it inside his bag, so he decided to buy a leather wallet replacing his old purse to protect the photograph, folding it in half to hide the girl in yellow bikini and he felt amused, it's like the photo became new again. Though there's one time we was so embarrassed that he opened his wallet to pay for his food and the old vendor glanced at the photo in his wallet. In his surprise, the stranger scolded him, yelling at him on why he chooses a picture that shows her body. Eventually he ignored the woman after giving his payment. That didn't change his mind._

 _One night, he is smiling alone, imagining if he meets his wife again she will be very embarrassed to see that he was able to keep her teenage picture. Next time he will secure a decent one, for now that image imprinted in his mind and his heart._

 _If only I have more time before. Now Sakura matured, she became a mother. She must be dreaming ideal dates when she was young who have more time for herself for adventure. I should be more responsible when she was young. I should praise her more and bring her to beautiful places instead of thinking about my pride._

 _Sometimes, the picture of Sakura reminds him of all the regrets. "I wish she needed me more, depended on me more. I was a fool. Her teenage life, she didn't enjoy it, but just locked herself in hospital while waiting for me._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He didn't realize he fell asleep while talking to his brother, realizing Karin has been calling out his name for more than a minute.

"I think we can't do the eye-transplant in this case." Itachi told Karin.

"What happened?" Sasuke suddenly felt a pain on his left eye and his head at the same time. "Did I miss something?" _I fell asleep and this headache again. Damn it._

"Sasuke, the transplant isn't possible anymore." _So I need this back._ Itachi puts the vial with Rinnegan on his pocket.

"Why?!" He quickly moves to sit and look around but there's nothing suspicious, it's just the three of them in his room, but he didn't realized he had dream of that again, on the things he wished he should have done.

"Your left eye changed." Karin gives him a hand mirror and in his surprise, it was there. His rinnegan came back. Sasuke can't believe it, and quickly did a rat hand seal, that made Itachi curious what he's up to.

"As I suspected, brother your visual prowess doesn't work." He said, his sharingan activated, scanning his little brother's left eye. "It's true, you really possess a Rinnegan but it was damaged." He said and looking back to Karin who understand quickly what the Hokage needs.

"I can't do something like that; I'm not a traditional healer." The Uzumaki said. _Seriously you guys depending on me too much I have no idea what is happening to Sasuke!_ Karin thought.

"Let me see someone who can help me on this." He stands up to quickly leave but Itachi grabs his hand forcibly.

"You know she's in his husband's castle right now. So stop it. I will call Shizune." Sasuke have no choice but to listen to him, making a pained expression. "Do it." He said, having no choice leaning his head on the wall. _Itachi being alive is given if ever I will have a tsukuyomi, but just now I finally realized why I was pulled in a place where Sakura is in her young form._ That's what he thought.

* * *

"Sakura-san, these are the clothes of your husband, guess what I have found?" Loveless Ai said, smiling mischievously. It's 11 in the evening and it's her turn to sleep but disturbed by the girl who's holding a slim leather wallet.

"I have no time for this, I have to sleep." Sakura said, a little tired but she did gave her a chance to open the wallet she handed and found her old 19 year old picture she can't even remember who had the camera that captured that shot. She wasn't even able to get a copy of herself.

"Your husband must love this picture so much!" She teased her captain and Sakura covered her mouth in embarrassment, she have no idea on how her husband was able to get that.

"You're all red Sakura-san!"

She gasped and looks at the girl cheering for her. "Shannaroo..." She whispered, and that's the only word she can say as of the moment.

* * *

 **a/n: Hi I'm very sorry that I am not able to update for almost a month? I got really sick so I took a break. I was really depressed last week coz I didn't expect to be that sick and have to take medications that I really hate. For all the reviews last time I appreciate and thank you for everything for the time and effort on telling your thoughts. I will try my best to write more to finish this fic.**

 **A big thank you for those who followed this story (and me) and favorited the Man from the Future, hope you stay until the end.**

PLEASE REVIEW ! THAAAANK YOUUUU!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **I'm back! Thank you for the review for the last two chapters. I just want to give a warning on this release, I really do not like this kind of things but I really have too. Hope you understand**

 **Guest – As always thank you!**

 **Frst – Don't worry, I think there will be Sarada's appearance but for now it's still too far, good question!**

 **Sasucakes – Thank you for reading, I'm glad you found your answer on the last last chapter!**

 **A Shadow Away – I want him to be in being back in his world too! Hope you like this new chapter thank you**

 **MademoiselleRED – Yep I really love time travel stories but for me it's hard to explain that something to happen in Narutoverse but I found a way**

 **Sasuchan99 – Thank you sasuchan! Yes don't worry I continue this here's the next one !**

* * *

Jealousy

The Feudal Lord's wife is riding a horse in the woods while her retainers mingle in together keeping an eye on her. She is hunting with her husband who is 5 meters ahead of her chasing a red deer. While she's just entertaining herself of the nature's beauty around her, the servants keep on advising her to participate to hunt but she's not in the mood. They were in a big forest at the south east of the palace, the place where most species of deer is abundant.

She'd been busy and quite depressed since Sasuke left. To make herself not to think more about him, she focuses more on her role as the Daimyo's wife. She started to learn how to play the koto instrument in a special practice room. Studying how to play the 13 stringed instrument is easy. However she had destroyed three musical instruments due to her strength and her temper, so she stop in playing them and choose to lock herself in the archives of the palace, reading the feudal duties until morning.

It's been three days now, she don't have any idea where is the man who said he will be her husband in the future. She was lonely. Even the people around here are not helping. Rika once told her she's not fit to be a wife because she lacks the proper etiquette, she's always been a tomboy ever since and her coaches don't go easy on her given the fact that she is a ninja, they are pressuring her to behave like a real lady of the palace.

 _Okubo's younger cousin wants him to abdicate and he's the only next possible successor._ She remembered the Hokage and Okubo's cousin's reminder on how they plan to remove him in his position.

Contrary to the belief that his past wives died in illness and others left him, they were actually killed by Okubo. As a ruler of a country, if he will be assassinated; it means war and the people who hates him cannot afford fighting the Fire. Itachi suspected that Okubo is infertile and Sakura is making a way to expose this if it's true. The possibility is that he killed is wives and the women he slept with because he don't want the world know he can't have a child.

It came to the point that the family cannot control Okubo anymore. He has sadistic personality disorder and they want to get rid of him but they aren't yet sure if killing can be the answer. To complicate more things, they don't want to let people know he is a crazy sadistic ruler especially his cousin wants to get his position and not the next clan in line. When Okubo's cousin asked for Itachi's help on this and good timing he is obsessing with Sakura and he proposed a plan even they have many demands, Itachi easily finds a way and planned the wedding that will favour both sides of the party.

Sakura accepted the mission from Itachi wholeheartedly, telling her it is "Mission of her life."

 _I've been married for 3 days, and I have no idea what's happening to Konoha. Sasuke-kun said he will leave as soonest but he didn't even say goodbye to me._

"How lovely." She heard the man with the long hair. He is smirking at the bloody deer on the grass, Sakura watches him on how he smile without any ounce of happiness in it. For her, 3 days is enough to tell that he really is capable of killing his wives.

Sakura clapped her hands, giving him praises on how skill full he is in using bow and arrow. He smiled and kisses her on the lips. She never felt so disgusted in all her life. She quickly moves away while faking a sweet smile. _This bastard is my first kiss._ The more they got closer, the more her hearts becomes heavier.

And Sakura wishes she never met the old Sasuke.

That evening, Okubo became more frustrated, while all is working according to Sakura's plan. Thinking he's been deprived with the past three days, so she called for her to come in his chamber. He wants to touch her, he want to show her how much he hungers for her. For some reason he can't remember his first time with her and he wants to relive that night, even though it never really happened.

The requirements are met, she wants to end this but she has plenty of time before finishing the mission. She faked a smile again, enduring his kisses on her neck. The man starts to remove her kimono so she is just on her white robe laying her defenceless on his bed. She will not lie; he is indeed a beautiful man, his auburn long hair falling on his shoulder, staring at his eyes intensely.

She is very nervous if she can do it, but she have no courage, she wants to do it to the man she loves. Until Okubo stops and calls his servant to come inside. Sakura was surprised, covering herself when the servant entered pushing a wooden cart.

"What are these tools for?" She asked looking at the box that the servant left on the nearest table. At first it looks like some weird home equipment but when she examined them closely they are all bondage gears. There's a harness, belt, hood, tape and red ropes.

"Don't worry." He said, so she just closes her eyes feeling his hands tying her on the headboard. "You'll enjoy this." Whispering on her ear, Sakura had expected this, it is one of his habits based on the hidden forensic reports of the women he slept with. But one more surprise is to see him holding a crossbow aiming to her heart.

"W-wait, what's that?" She suddenly got nervous. _I didn't see that coming._ Her hands is now tied up, thinking what should be her response, to act afraid or fight?

Okubo starts to laugh and said he is just kidding and surprising her by hovering above her. "Haha, look at your face you're so afraid of me, of course I won't hurt you." He said laughing like a maniac.

"Wait!" She tried to protest when but he suddenly slapped her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean that sweetheart." He said, looking very apologetic, he touches gently her reddened cheek because of his slap.

"Don't hurt me please," She begs, definitely expecting of something in return from the man above her. The more she begs the more he will show his true colours. _He is absolutely insane._ She thought.

"But you know it will hurt right?" He strangles her neck with the red rope and grabs her face. Adoring how her emerald eyes cry for his mercy. Slowly he undresses totally in front of her, and Sakura look somewhere at the other corner of the room not ready for this. It's totally going too far especially his hands travelled under her skirt.

She gulped hard, collecting all the chakra on both of her hands until some bluish flashes lighted the dark room, she was sure she heard chirping birds just seconds ago. Her saviour quickly catches the unconscious Okubo to throw him on the floor before he fell on top of Sakura. _It was chidori nagashi._ Sakura thought.

The man standing behind the window is glaring at her, with sharingan activated. His left eye is covered in bandage, and he is simply wearing his usual navy blue shirt with black pants below. He looks taller than the last time she'd seen him and his hair grew like two inches longer.

She is still studying about Okubo's behaviour and thinking of other terms on making him resign in his position. Itachi told her any means possible to let him abdicate. She had a month of deadline to finish this.

Sakura stares at the man who broke into the Feudal Lord's room. Even though she can totally kick the Okubo's ass, she is giving the absolute tolerance that made him mad. He is now her new problem; it will take a lot of effort to defend herself to be caught in this situation by the man she values the most.

However, he was surprised when she starts to cry. She misses him, so she quickly got up to come to him, removing herself from the ropes by her strength with ease. She jumped to reach for his comfort but he shoves her away.

"What is this?" He is referring to the crossbow on the table, and grabbing the red rope to hand it to her to emphasize his point. "So is this your thing?" With just a blink of an eye, he's now checking on the man the floor, definitely alive. He unsheathes his katana and about to plunge the blade to his heart but Sakura grabs his arm.

"No please! Do not interfere!" She protested, grabbing the katana and slowly using her two hands to guide him to bring it back to his dark gray scabbard. _He thinks I'm dirty now._ She thought, still hurt when he didn't let him touch her. "You're not supposed to be here." That's only she can say.

"I will kill your beloved Daimyo right here right now, or you will tell me what your mission exactly." It's an ultimatum, for him to catch her like this is driving him nuts. He was worried when he found her room empty and this is the second option he checked to find her. Sakura has no idea on how afraid he is. His heart is beating so fast, he doesn't want to catch them doing it even she assured him that it will never happen.

In the end Sakura had to explain everything to calm him down and not to be controlled by his emotion. All the tension in the room faded away when she confessed. "I'm sorry." She said, trying to break the long silence after her explanation. They were both standing on the room facing each other.

"No need to say that." He said, putting her head on his chest. "I just sneaked away from Konoha, I got an operation 3 days ago and they don't want me to leave the hospital." He explained. "My headaches returned again and for me to see you under him are the worst." He said, Sakura had no idea how relieved he was to see her safe and pure.

"I thought you have returned to your home?" She asked suddenly, removing her face from his chest to look at his face.

"Not yet." He answered. Sakura don't know how exactly she should be feeling right now. She needs him even he belongs to another place, after this stolen time they had, Sakura is aware that she will be alone again, but she doesn't have the courage to avoid him.

"My eye isn't healed yet; they told me I need two days or more before I can use my left eye's dojutsu. Something came up, and my original rinnegan was restored; if my visual prowess finally works I can go home."

"Good for you." She said.

"Hey, what's with that face?"

"I just… I don't know, it doesn't make sense. You're not telling me what particularly happened to you. Why did you travelled here? If you are really from the future, where's the Sasuke-kun of this world? You should co-exist with another you. It's confusing… and you're going to leave me. I realize I don't want it." Sasuke stiffened at this, and lifted her chin to see the sadness.

 _I don't want to tell her she is in a tsukuyomi, because she will make that sad face again._

"Sakura, I'm not going away from you." He said, holding her shoulders in his arms. "I'm coming back for you."

The young Sakura understands what he means, and she know the way he looks at her is the eyes he have for his wife, thinking that he is treating her as the same person. "What I can tell you is that I was trapped in a powerful jutsu and came here where the people around me are young. You and Naruto are younger, even I but I should have the same age as Itachi right now. It's hard, to be in a place that you don't belong too."

She didn't protest anymore, and nodded in agreement. "What if you can't return anymore?"

"I will die trying." It was a sincere answer that she cannot object anymore. She admits her defeat, she can't dream to have more like this. _My fate is not to this man in front of me._ That's her conclusion.

"But you can't die trying; you need to go back alive." She corrected. "Just promise me." She said, her soft hands sliding around his waist and stared on the tatami floor. "I want to see you before you go." She asked.

He flashed a warm smile for her understanding her pain. "Of course." He said.

"So, what is your plan with him?" He asked, pointing at her rapist.

"Do not worry; I am not capable of killing him unless he gives me the reason while staying here."

"You cannot do it right?" Sasuke asked. "You cannot kill that easily, Itachi will understand that."

"Yes, but I have a perfect plan for him to abdicate. Please worry about yourself Sasuke-kun. For you to go here in the palace again is unnecessary."

"It's important. If I didn't come he might rape you." Sasuke shakes his head again, trying to control himself not to remember things he did to Sakura, he might totally kill him. Sakura noticing his irritation again they decided to clean the mess on the room and sneaked to her place.

* * *

"I'm sure you need something, tell me?" She asked. "Do you want me to check on your head?" They're now on her room, she combs his raven bangs to see his face clearly.

"I came to see you. I want to see you." She blushed on how he can say it in a straight face.

"Me too." She said smiling at him. "May I have a quick check on your eye?" He nodded and guided her to her bed to have a seat. "Don't you have to be with Hokage?"

"At least I need to get back this night; he told me he wants me to meet someone. He said he's an old family friend who can check on my situation."

"A guy? I see..." Sakura wants to know if his headaches occurred because of his original eyes returned. Promising she will return, she told him she will just get them something to drink by calling out for Rika's help.

* * *

"Kya!" When she returned, Sasuke is sitting on her bed without a shirt. She gulped hard and turned her back on him.

"You're the one who's going to get us caught." He said sarcastically, a bit offended to her reaction.

"You should have told me that you're naked!" She said, her face is all red.

"Common, turn around." He told Sakura who is facing the wall. "I still have my pants on, why are you so shy?" He said, lying again on the bed resting his head on his crossed arm behind.

"Hey, let me make this clear. You are 7 years older than me and we are alone in a room. If my retainers caught us-"

"So what?" He cut her off.

Leaving her no choice, she turns around and can't avoid to look on his well toned body. "You're forgetting that I'm just 19, not _yet_ your wife!" She yelled.

"I'm not doing anything; why are you so bothered? You even seen that Feudal Bastard's body and stare at him like a puppy." He said nonchalantly; the scene is still pretty clear on his memories.

"Oh no you will not bring that up." She glared at him. "I'm just doing my part!"

"Really?" Sasuke said, still furious on her reaction earlier.

"I'm going to check on you now." He felt how dangerous her aura around when she finally sits on the chair beside the bed. "You better shut-up." It was a threat. _After everything you did to me, I've been depressed and you're not helping me._ Her face is all furrowed up and the Uchiha choses not to argue anymore or she might break his body. Until she lifts her hand, he thought she's about to hit him he closes his eyes ready to receive her punishment.

"Why did you come here with this temperature? You're burning!" She said her hands on his forehead.

"I don't know, maybe because I lack some sleep." He said.

"Be honest, you come here because you're really sick right? You really didn't come to see me." That made Sasuke sighed, scratching his head.

"You know that's not true." He gives her his famous blank stare, it is a warning that she should be more careful with her words, he admitted earlier that he came for her and she cannot twist the truth just because she's mad.

"Fine." Her green chakra appears, giving him a soothing chakra in his head. "Sleep here, I'll nurse you."

* * *

After an hour…

"Ouch!" She pulled the string and made the sound; it was out of tune, she places the koto notes on the floor where she can easily view it while playing the instrument. She continued manipulating the bridges until she's done on the tuning and looks up to watch her sole audience sleeping with that handsome face.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, surprise to see the beautiful little lady in white kimono with flower patterns of ume blossoms. Her face is funny, she displays a face of disapproval on how horrible the plucking sounds she is making. When she notices that he's already awake, she apologizes on how noisy she is.

"Don't stop." He said, and then she complies and proceeds on the next notes. The sound had made the room noisier; she became tenser when he already made his way to sit beside her while playing the large instrument in front of her.

Sakura stops and touches his forehead, he is still hot but not like before.

"Rest." She said in high pitched voice. _You're just here because you miss your wife._ She wanted to say it out loud but she just put her feelings to the instrument, sending her thoughts through the music.

"It's the first time I'd seen you play a musical instrument." He said watching her hands adjusting the strings, struggling to produce a good music for him.

Sasuke suddenly feels dizzy again, watching her cute face who's only thinking about the strings. He fights not to sleep because he wants to watch her. Sasuke don't want to hurt her anymore and Sakura is afraid to fall deeper that she won't be able to stand again once he disappears. The lovers remain silent but appreciating each other presence while weird music continues.

Until she felt his head rest on her shoulder. "I told you, go back to sleep. I am practicing. Do not stress yourself out." He didn't hear her clearly but enjoy her fragrance when she pulled his face to rest on her chest.

"You are the one who is stressed." Sasuke said while eyes were closed, letting her hug him tighter. "In times like this, think more about yourself, you're in a place where nobody knows you personally. That will let you think of unhappy moments." Sakura chuckled at him; it's not like him to teach him how to manage her emotions. "In my experience in my travels, I'm always with people I barely knew, so I just think about my daughter and wife and my brothers in Konoha."

Sakura just frowns and commented, "You talk like an old man." She puts her hands on his head fighting the will not to water her eyes. How she wishes she is the girl on the future, or she is being jealous and selfish right now? She doesn't understand.

"When did you become so talkative?" She said. Suddenly a smoke came out from him and she hurriedly holds him, never letting him go. _Is he going to disappear now!_ She panicked. It is the same sensation when a transformation technique is dispelled.

"Oh no! Who the hell are you?!" She look at the man she is embracing very very carefully, his eyes is closed now, removing his face on her chest to see who he really is. His jaw is perfect and his pointed nose became more prominent. She thought she look like his ancestor; Uchiha Madara to be exact.

What surprises her more is everything is naked and exposed before her eyes. She wants to remove her eyes on him, forcing herself to look up instead of looking down. "Oh my." Sakura thought she's going to lose consciousness but she quickly stands up to pull her white blanket to wrap around his body. "S-Sasuke-kun in… in his… adult form…" _My eyes_ , _my eyes…_ She was extremely confused and distracted to the man on the floor.

She lifted him, bridal side but didn't expect for him to be that heavy and they both fall down on the floor.

"Sakura, what are you doing…" He said, body covered in white, he sounds like he is dreaming.

"You – ch-changed, yy-yourr b-body changed Sasuke-kun!" Not sure if he heard her, she uses her full power to carry his body for the second time to rest on her bed. Running out of breath after lifting a grown man, the first image of his naked body never leave her mind. His leans muscles, and abs, his arms and legs are larger and he is quite taller. His hair is longer, the same length with hers. Even though everything looks good, it still made her sad to found out his left arm was cut.

 _A rinnegan and an arm in his mid-twenties._ She thought curious on what happened but she is sure, he is the Sasuke she knew. She leaned down to kiss the arm that was cut. _So this is your real form._

 _He is really going to leave me._

"Sakura-sama!" It was Rika calling out from her room that made her turn away from the sleeping guy.

"What is it?" She quickly stand up and preparing to hide Sasuke before opening the door.

"Okubo-sama was killed!"

"What?" She looked behind the sleeping man on her bed and decided to go out. _I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't kill him earlier._ "Killed? When? How?" She asked, the old woman crying for the Daimyo's death.

"Someone sneaked inside the palace and killed him; he's being stabbed in his heart by a sword three times. The soldiers will come to check everything around so do not be surprised." Rika said, Sakura eyes widened and felt the incoming group of soldiers on their way to her room.

* * *

 **a/n:** **I'm sorry for giving little Sakura's first kiss to him. Also another warning for the next chapter, I really wish it should be in this release but it's too long already. Thank you for reading guys! I love you all =)**

 **Please review!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Waking Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Guest 1 - Thank you for reading ! and I'm happy you like it.**

 **Guest 2 – Haha, Sakura's virtue is safe, so do not worry, the previous chapter that I do not like about is the bondage thing because I have no idea really hahaha. Thank you ;)**

 **MademoiselleRED – Yes, he is in his normal form now so I won't be confuse anymore on writing him hahaha, and Okubo no, he can't be Christian Grey.**

 **Tatutu – Thank you, here's more and hope you'll like this chapter too**

 **a/n: Just want to say sorry for being in a break for a month. I have participated in Inktober, (well drawing have removed my stress recently) I've been dealing with hellish workloads that made me down, that kind of mood won't make me write. Now I'm back and have recovered, I'm planning on writing other SasuSaku stories (but of course this Man from the Future should be finished) I will not leave you hanging guys on something that I already started. Here's the next part**

* * *

Waking Up

"Hurry and put some clothes on! Palace soldiers are coming!" She forgot about his naked form under the white sheets and pulled the only arm of the attractive 26 years old guy lying on her bed. "Rika! Help me. This is an order!" Sakura has no choice but to drag her retainer in this mess, even she's aware that this old woman has no sense of loyalty towards her.

 _A hot naked man slept with the Feudal Lord's wife! I'd seen this coming and I should have warned everyone on how sinful this woman is!_ Rika thought, but she can't help but stare. Her eyes travels down on the scar on his chest, she thought she won't have the chance to lay her eyes one day on a perfect figure of a male adult aside from the noblewomen she serves in the palace.

"Sakura-sama this is unacceptable!" Rika yelled, trying her best not to show that she was pleased to see a man so beautiful. However, she remembers there was a boy who tried to stop the Feudal Lord's wedding few days ago although she's not sure if they are the same guy. It confuses her to think about their relationship because this man is too old for this girl. Disregarding her own master's demand, she turned around and opens the door; obviously she is expecting some visitors to give them a good welcome.

 _This is bad._ Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun! Wake-up! Please!" She quickly get one of her white robe from her closet, it's the only plain kimono that she can give to him, while Sasuke finally wakes up like it's just a usual morning. His head is still heavy but he feels enough power to move.

 _I think my visual prowess is back..._

"Good, you're finally up, you leave this palace now, Okubo was killed." Sakura hurriedly dresses him without his approval. When he looks down at himself, he realizes he finally returned to his original form.

"Oh?" He moves away from her, dark irises avoid the emerald orbs while he ties his obi. The moment he looked at her again, he caught her staring blankly at him and he can't help but smirk. "Sorry about that." The 19 year old girl just glowered at him. But Sasuke misses those honeymoon days with her but shakes his head right away to erase his thoughts after seeing the formed tight line of her mouth for disapproval. They're in a compromising situation and he should be the one acting as the real adult.

"The suspect is in this room! Come here!" The couple exchanged looks at Rika's voice calling all the guards to present the room with the door wide open. Sasuke activated his sharingan to let Rika fell asleep but Sakura blocks his sight.

"Don't!"

"Why not?" He said, giving her a chance to defend her retainer.

"It doesn't matter right? You're not the one who killed him. So just leave this place. No one will hurt me." She promised, hands on his chest, trying to stop him from moving forward.

"Sakura…" She has point, and escaping is easier. "Sorry." He said. "I have to go now."

"Yeah! Go!" She pushed him to have his way on the window while hearing the footsteps getting closer to their room.

"I mean I will go." He hesitated and looked at her again, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"Please! Go now!" _Don't be silly, just jump!_ Sakura wanted to say.

"I'm returning to my world." Her hand automatically grabs his white robe, in spite of the situation that he needs to vanish right as of this moment, she didn't mind it now. The time stops, she knew it, this day will come. And this is the worst moment to say goodbye.

"Rika you're wrong." Sakura quickly changed her focus when she is standing in front of a strange tall guy who only wears a white robe. It was actually above his knees and he definitely looks funny.

"Isn't he the one who killed the Daimyo?" She said and in one swift moment he is holding his katana, securing Sakura's body in front of him, while the blade is right under her neck. Sakura herself was shocked in his actions.

"Yeah. I killed the Daimyo." After that statement, all of the soldiers are standing in front of them, all swords aimed at Sasuke.

"He did n-!" Sakura shouted but he pulled her harder in his body, the blade getting closer to her throat. All soldiers were now confused on what's going on.

An hour after the Feudal Lord's death, his retainers are the first people learned that he was killed, the only suspicious thing is the window remains open and he is bathing in his own blood on his own bed, no trace can be found who killed him. Even right now, the soldiers have no clue who is this man in small white robe that used the body of the Feudal Lord's wife to shield himself against them.

"And I will kill the Daimyo's wife too." He threatened; Rika just shuts-up and run away from them while the soldiers are not moving on their positions. Sakura isn't their Lord but they will be responsible this time if they let the wife killed in front of them.

"You'll let me go and I leave her untouched." He said. Sakura finally understands what he is trying to do but she hates how it turned out like this, he is helping her not to get suspicious to her duty as a wife by taking the blame. "No?" One of them charged at him using a kunai and he easily dodged it. Sasuke against the 17 other soldiers is a good exercise for him to use his real body again. _So they don't care about Sakura's life?_ Since Sasuke don't want to waste their time, he throws away three kunais in one direction in front of him that caught all their attention. He wanted to laugh on how these guys were undertrained that they're easily distracted by a useless throwing of his tool. In the end they didn't realized his palm is on the ground right after his throw to electrocute all of their bodies to leave them unconscious.

Sakura was fascinated, because it was effortless. "Sorry but we have no choice." Sasuke said. "You tell them I tried to kidnap you because you're with the Daimyo earlier." He said while taking one of the guys with a black coat to put over himself. "They won't do anything to you if you play victim." He advised.

"How about you?!" She asked, almost about to cry that he really is going to leave her. She is currently facing his back; his left foot is ready to jump on the windowsill. "You're not coming back aren't you? Why don't you tell me something so I wouldn't expect." Sasuke froze when he remembered this familiar scene. That experience continues to haunt him.

"I will remember your mature face." She said, taking the best moment of his remaining time for her. Sasuke didn't even move a bit, he knew this Sakura, he's the only person who exactly knows how dramatic she can be. "Thank you for building up my confidence again, for telling me I will improve in the future... for your encouragements…" Sakura closes her eyes and remembers the time he is not telling him yet that he is the man from a different world. "And for believing that there's hope for me… I am very happy that you have faith in me, that I'm not hopeless at all."

Sasuke was overwhelmed. Because he really thought he didn't helped at all. All he did was curse this fake world. He tried so many times to run away to take responsibility of his 19 year old wife so he can escape and found his way back. For all of this time he didn't want to have an effect to anyone here. However, here's one imperfect character on the tsukuyomi who didn't play well to drag him down. Instead, she let him have his way and help him without asking anything in return.

"Sak-

"Then finally the moment you came in, I get the chance to be loved by you." Sasuke's mouth hangs open, not sure on what to respond at the little girl thankful for his existence. He felt guilty of taking her for granted during his stay. He never considers this place a blessing but for her he was her saviour.

 _She's really the 'Sakura' that I wish she could depend on me more. But in reality you're freaking strong and independent so sometimes I wish she clings to me like the old days. I want her to drag me and ask to spend the moment we have the way she wants._

She's my saving grace.

He didn't think of anything else that moment, only her. The chubby cheeks and flawless face, her red lips that always invites him, everything is perfect in his eyes. Before letting her go, leaving her in the palace to go on with her life, he finally forget about their differences, the large gap they had was gone. He breaks the thin wall he built to protect her from him. _Even this isn't going to last, please…_

The young girl was shocked, eyes wide open, she is sure he is aiming to kiss her on the cheek like he always do but he goes full on her mouth. Finally she felt his lips on her. Slowly she closes her eyes. It was warm. Wet. She thought she might not be able to forget this taste for her whole life.

After all the stress, the man realized his old dreams, there are so much to do when you were young but why did he let them past? Deep inside he knew he have no choice but to be the noble shinobi like his brother. But if he keeps himself inside the village, will he regret it once a new danger appears? Or maybe after finishing his mission, he might be able to do his old dreams with his new family, do what common people do, gather around, celebrate important events in their lives together, be normal but happy.

 _This_ Sakura will be my reminder that she decided to be stupid enough to marry me.

She runs out of breath when their lips part, she's so shy she can't meet his eyes and lock her eyes on the floor. Then she felt him smiling, his face is still close to hers, their nose still touching. But suddenly a dark figure came behind him and he sadistically kicked Sasuke's head that sent him flying.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed in horror when the man grabbed her wrist, she doesn't have her ninja equipments ready around her room so she can only rely to her taijutsu and chakra strength. Meanwhile, Sasuke who rolled at the very far corner, 5 rooms away after the intruder's kick, is having a hard time to view his surroundings, everything is blurry. He thought he still have his left arm to shield the incoming kick but he ended up rolling on the floor, the kick is so strong that he felt his head still spinning. _I'll kill him._ He thought, quickly standing up and checks the room and she's no longer there.

"Sasuke-kun!" The voices become more distant when he runs to find where the voice is coming from. Suddenly he feels dizzy, he still has fever and he's really mad for a simple kick that he isn't able to dodge.

He gets out of the room to take a shortcut to go to the most possible gate that the intruder will use, but he feels his knees gets weaker. The last person he'd seen was a guy with a red hair hiding under a maroon cloak standing in front of him.

* * *

 **Uchiha's Compound**

That Song...

Her lullaby, the gentle voice...

Her long hair...

She's singing again while my head lies on her lap.

Spoiling me like I'm a baby.

Playing my nose and forcing my facial muscles to form a smile.

Yes that's her...

"Huh!" Sasuke suddenly woke-up in the familiar room.

"The man is finally awake Hokage-san!" He heard the voice comes from Sugeitsu, sitting on the table near his bed.

"Hey, who's Hokage you are talking about?" Sasuke asked him, not sure if he's already awake but don't want to get his hopes up if he already returned to the real world.

"Huh?" He just looked at him as if he's was an idiot, until Itachi came in the room.

"Aaa, so it's you. How disappointing…" He said. _It's been a long time since I had a dream here._ He thought. "How did I get here?" Sugeitsu's jaw drops on how rude he is talking to the highest position in the village.

He shouts at the mysterious man who talks to the Hokage like they're normal pals. Though he had some chills that he already met this man before.

"I'm on my way to the palace when someone tipped me that the Daimyo got killed. When we rushed there, all of them are claiming the killer is a man with one arm and purple left eye, and in no time I found you lying on a broken room. You lost consciousness." _And you're getting thin._ Itachi thought. _His body is normal when I picked him up, but now he loses some weight in just a couple of hours._

"This man killed the Daimyo!" Sugueitsu was surprised. _The more I stare at him the more I dislike his similar attitude with Sasuke, but this man is too old, and he has an awful girly hairstyle._ Sugueitsu thought. Then Itachi finally decided to leave the two of them alone in the guest room.

"I'm in doubt at first but I'm sure, you were my brother, you really grew interestingly." Sasuke looked away; a little uncomfortable to hear him commending him though he is slightly pleased. "We have the same age now." He chuckles while tapping his shoulder.

"Hn."

"Did you kill Okubo?" The Hokage asked, testing him.

"I wish I did." Sasuke said, with a smile on his face, which made Itachi's nod his head in agreement if he will put himself in his brother's shoes after hearing the whole story from the palace.

"Well just want to make sure. I sent out pursuers, there are two suspicious guys aside from you, though you're the primary suspect."

"Two? Wait how's Sakura?" He asked him.

"She's safe, someone took care of her and she's still in the palace. Everything is now being controlled by Okubo's cousin as he will take over the position. While for Sakura, she's doing her best to the house before leaving everything and goes back to Konoha." It was great a relief for him, everything turns out well.

"Hokage-sama!" Karin suddenly came in a rush without knocking at the door, making Sasuke disappointed that there are so many distractions before his departure.

"Wait." Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked on the window.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked them, and then he felt the chakra around them, and it was all over the Uchiha compound.

"I will take care of them, but I think you should leave." Itachi told him while Karin was curious who the familiar guy is. In which he really looked like Sasuke.

"Who is this man?"

"Let's stop this for now. Karin you need to move out from this place and take him with you. He is… he is a long lost relative… An Uchiha." Karin stares at the man who is giving him a blank look. _I thought the Hokage and Sasuke are the last Uchihas?_ Karin thought.

She shakes her head and nodded at him. "All the palace soldiers are around the house to check even this is the Hokage's place. How should we go out?" She asked, returning her gaze to Sasuke, staring how attractive he is with that white robe.

"Don't worry; you will be safe. I'll talk to the soldiers around and once I made the opening, you will escape, and he can do it so follow his orders." He tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "No need to." However, Sasuke refused when Karin offers her hand to him and he made a handseal. "With this, I can go back now. I have my visual prowess back, this is the last time you would see me Itachi." Sasuke said while looking at him.

"If that will solve the problem. Goodbye and make it fast." Itachi said, grinning at how impatient his little brother as always.

And when Sasuke did the seal, all went blank.

* * *

 _ **A week after…**_

Someone is singing…

 _A female voice?_

 _Wait, where am I?_

 _I'm on the lap of the girl?_

 _A pink haired girl._

 _She is indeed beautiful._

 _And she let me sleep on her lap._

 _I wonder why she let me sleep on her lap. Is she my girlfriend?_

 _Hey,_

 _Hey?_

Suddenly he woke-up. But everything was dark. _Why?_

"How, when and where am I?" He woke-up in a little strange room, he tried to move his hand on the bed he is lying and felt a girl's body beside him.

"What the-

It was a soft shoulder and a long hair.

"Hey, so you're finally awake?" The female voice asked, hearing her trying to sit on the mattress beside him. He felt blind, there are bandages around his eyes so he removes them, but sees nothing.

"Don't do that! You're eyes are still not recovering from surgery, you can't use them!" She said. He wasn't sure what had happened. How did he became like this, even he tried to widen his eyes he cannot see anything.

"I told you." The girl wraps the bandages around his eyes again.

"Where am I?"

"In the South, you've been asleep for 4 days." _Her voice is a little strong_ , he thought.

"4 days?"

"You don't know?"

"Hn."

She remains silent. "Hey why I'm asleep for 4 days?"

"Someone has attacked you a week before, the Hokage said he did something to your eyes and body so he told me you should be hiding until he found the man to bring back your eye power. He told me he's been tracking you for a long time." _So it was true that once he loses the eye power, he will lose his memories?_

"That's why I can't see, wait, who are you? And you are sleeping beside me?"

"What? I just fell asleep! S-sorry!" She sounds shy and embarrassed.

"Who are you?"

"Seriously? You don't recognize my voice? I know you cannot see but you aren't deaf!"

"I can't."

"Common, don't you remember when you were at the Hokage's house?"

"No, I can't." Then the girl smiles, her heart beats fast. This is the moment she's been waiting for.

"Are you my?" Sasuke recalled his dream earlier, remembering the girl who let him sleep on her lap.

"Is your hair pink?" He asked suddenly, it was innocent that makes the girl speechless. Her lips trembled, not sure if she will say it, until a few seconds, she covers her lips by both of her hands not to say anything. Her eyes start to get wet with that question. For a moment, she thinks about her next action, thinking that this time, it will be for herself. To give herself a chance that she think she deserves. She's been watching from afar for a very long time. If she let this moment slip in, she will lose him forever.

Though she didn't answer, she just let put her hands on his cheeks.

"Why are you not answering…?"

"Yes! I am. Your name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm your wife." She quickly embraces him. "I will let you remember everything." She said embracing him, pushing her body to the innocent guy. I don't remember anything but my dream is recently about her. _I have a wife? Is that okay?_

"Sorry but I don't remember your name." Sasuke said. "I don't remember anyone."

"My name is Karin, and I'll let you remember it." She said. "Don't worry. I'm here and the only one you will need." She happily said while combing his dark locks, smiling at those black orbs meeting those red eyes from the red haired girl.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **MuffinMan9223 – Thank you! you said it, and you are right lol**

 **MademoiselleRED – Yep, unfortunately this was a plan since I started this fic! Thank you :***

 **Guest – Sasuke on the last part is the older one inside tsukuyomi, in real world he's still sleeping zzzz…**

 **SaywHat – I want to thank you for still reading the fic! I'm telling this not by giving a favour or what but we share the same feeling that I do not like their lips to uhh. I'm not anti-Karin, but you know only Karin fits this character - someone to take him away from tsukuyomi Sakura, I know it depends upon my stupid ideas haha.**

 **Daliapv perez– hahaha thanks, love it, (I used google translate)**

 **Lady sakeru – why is that almost everyone thought she's capable of doing nasty things, lol. Here's the next chap, hope you like it!**

 **Sasuchan99 – oh thank you! Glad it turns out good surprise, hope you like his chap too**

* * *

Characters

It's 4 in the morning; she pony tails her red hair and wears her ash grey flak jacket used by Kusagakure Village. She successfully travelled with Sasuke after he regained consciousness telling him that he shouldn't be surprised when someone attempts to kill or abduct him. His face is notorious everywhere, the famous rinnegan user who is the main suspect for the death of Fire Country's Feudal Lord. Though she assured him it's not the truth and just a false accusation. Despite his lost of memories, she taught Sasuke to never think of himself as the bad guy because of it.

She has one remaining relative in her home village, Daichi. Her one and only cousin left on their clan in their village whom she trusts had let them stay in his little house near rice fields. It's an extremely isolated place and good for hiding. Daichi is a 30 yeard old ninja who's living alone. 2 days before, he was surprised to see Karin again after 20 years to bring a blind man whom she introduces as her husband. He never thought Karin will settle down at a young age, he thought she never considers coming back to them.

Heavy rain blows that morning but she was decided to help Sasuke; lately, the kunoichi had never felt such bliss and joy, until she meets this Uchiha. She can't deny feeling happy that he accepted her without hesitation.

She finally reached her destination; it is one of the abandoned hide-out of Orochimaru that the Hokage ordered to close because of his past disgusting experiments with innocents lives. She is about to release the seal to undo the barrier so she can go inside but she felt a nasty chakra behind her.

 _A scary chakra_. Slowly turning around, lifting her glass to take a look closer to the mysterious guy whose face are under those hoods. "How's your babysitting?" He asked, it was sudden that she was stuck there standing motionless in front of him. They share the same colour of hair; he is wearing a black hooded coat, she notices his right hand and foot are both wrapped by bandages. _The boy's half face is pitch black_. Karin thought, seeing the same face before when she joined the Akatsuki she's sure it was the Black Zetsu.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are." She changed her mind not to go inside the old hide-out to do some research about her self-proclaimed husband; she actually wants the info of restoring someone's memory.

"I'm talking about that man with the Rinnegan, he can't remember anything, am I right?" He asked, Karin turns her back on him, hiding the nervousness that starts to build up inside her. _The Black Zetsu definitely knows about him the man who lost his memory._ "You're mistaking me for someone else." She said, hoping he can atleast let her get away with the obvious lie, she starts walking faster away from him, preparing herself just in case he wants to put this into a her surprise, the red haired zetsu popped in front of her, witnessing her face of terror.

"Uzumaki Karin, you really don't want to restore his memory right?" Karin's mouth remains shut, instead if using her voice; she grabs a scalpel behind her to show she will fight. "You just want to prepare a counter move once his memory comes back. After all you're weakness is that man's face. The face of Uchiha Sasuke... fufu, they look so alike right?" He teases.

"What do you know about him? Leave my husband alone! Sasuke is different from him!" Karin suddenly covered her mouth, surprised that she easily fell to his trap.

The boy laughed at her stupidity. "I'm the one who killed the Feudal Lord…" He grinned maniacally, boldly getting the scalpel from her hand in one quick jump in front of her.

"Why? Are you the one who stole his memories and light?" She asked, her whole body is shaking and all she could think about is run away but her knees are failing her.

"Well, _this_ world I created got out of control; A few days ago, there's a glitch happened and someone from the outside is intervening. _There's a character I didn't expect to pop out in the castle._ He thought. _For a guy like Sasuke, I never thought one woman can ruin his tsukuyomi, I thought he still lust for more power deep in his soul. But he gave me a useless dream, what a simple guy._ "Karin, to cut the story short, basically I removed his needs and wants, and leave his mind blank. So I can play with him. Or... you can play with him." He lifts one of his palms open for her, offering her the idea and he knew what the girl wants. The black zetsu is good at it, in determining someone's dark desires.

 _I don't have any idea what exactly he is talking about._ "Heh." He smirked, looking at the dark sky. "A blind man with amnesia under your protection? Honestly, you're not even stronger than his _real_ wife." _He is mocking me._

Karin got angrier now after his insult. "Tell me! Who is that man!? What memories does he have that you have to take away?!" The Zetsu put his black forefinger on her mouth, telling to shut up.

"You're looking at the wrong side Karin. I'm actually grateful for your action that's why you are alive. So I'll give you the enough time with him and do whatever you want, I couldn't care less." He chuckles.

"But, what do you need from him?" She asked curiously.

"His life and real body, I cleansed his mind so once I get it. I will possess the Rinnegan in real world and nurture the Chakra Tree again..Fufufu..." Leaving Karin with more questions on her mind, she is sure the Black Zetsu will kill the man under her protection. It was a threat.

 _If he kills that man, how about me? What will happen to me? Should I leave him and go back to Konoha, tell the Hokage about this threat?_ Karin found herself confused, and she can't deny how foolish she was. _That blind guy with me for two weeks now, that guy who looks like Sasuke… why did I lie to him?… Should I tell him the truth? Or continue living with him?_ Karin know that if she cares about that man, it will be more complicated, but the way he gives her attention, on how opposite he acts compare to the Sasuke she realized he is her weakness. She thought she can live a real life with him, by maintaining his distance away from Konoha.

* * *

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san! Yamanaka is here!" Loveless Ai runs to the special tent to see their Team Leader who'd fallen asleep on the table where Sasuke's body is wrapped by the tree roots. The blond haired ninja was shocked to see the couple beside each other. Her bestfriend still in her laboratory gown, her arm around her immobile husband who's body is surprisingly skinny.

She glanced on the other side to find the dried tree roots on the table next to them. _Ruisu's body might be one of the body bag outside_. Ino thought, she's been oriented by Yori before going to Sakura's place and feels the pressure on how she can help their team, because there's no progress for Uchiha Sasuke's rescue.

"Forehead, Sasuke-kun…" She said; her bestfriend's sleeping face looks so devastated, waiting for her husband to wake-up. _So it's true, Sasuke weren't dead but in a deep sleep_. She had to call her name again until Sakura lifts her head to see Ino with Ai beside her.

"Ohayou Ino-pig." She greeted.

"You should rest." Sakura didn't answer. Sasuke's left eye operation was successful. Together with Yori, they thought that once his eye is restored, he can finally wake-up since Sasuke's evident chakra movement on his head was found he is fully aware that he is enslaved by illusion. However, after his eye restored, his chakra became calm, same with Ruisu's case that died last night. The red haired boy's death was a surprise to Sakura's team and she's not feeling well after the incident.

Prior to the operation, a request was sent to summon a Yamanaka or someone who can perform the Psycho Mind Transmission. Sakura was sure, on entire Yamanaka clan, Ino is second to none when it comes to this technique. Her bestfriend's arrival today is one good reminder that there's still a way for her husband to wake-up. Once Ino scanned Sasuke's mind, even he forget the memories itself it can be reviewed. This is a good test to run and check what goes through Sasuke's mind so they know what did they missed. This operation's objective is to know what triggered this situation and what he is currently dreaming right as of this time.

Ai left the two ladies and finds for Yori to help them record the data needed once Ino starts the transmission test. "Uh, Sakura, don't give me your fake smiles, I hate that." Ino said after she offered her a seat.

"I know. I did everything. His eyes are fine, and I healed all of his injuries, but he is thinning like those dead bodies collected the first day we were here." Sakura turns her back on her, keeping herself busy at the in the basin of warm water on the counter. After a gentle squeeze, she goes back to her husband's body and starts to carefully rub his face. "He is breathing, his pulse is calm, his heart rate is normal." Her voice cracked into a sob.

Ino slowly put her hand on her shoulder to see her face, she's silently crying. Afraid that her teammates outside will hear her. Sakura doesn't want to cry in front of his body, for her it will be an image like she lost him. So she never cries while he's lying there, instead, she turns her back on him and put her hand on her mouth, barely managing to suppress her sobs.

"Hey Sakura! Let it all out!" Ino yelled at her and she wrapped her arms behind Sakura, and she didn't expect to hear Ino starts to cry too. Her friend is crying with her, because she felt it, on how long did she endured to keep that smiling face. _Ino you're such a highly sensitive woman._ "Don't cry with me Ino-pig!"Sakura cried harder while Ino continues to rub her back. In the end how many insults they exchanges, she feels relieved to cry onto someone closer to you. It's better than crying alone.

"I'm not even sure what he's been fighting in his dream, but I'm sure we didn't help him at all." She said; her hands were wetting for all the tears coming down.

"That's not true." What happened to the big forehead of yours? You should know better. "He's under Tsukuyomi right?" She suddenly asked, and Sakura give her a single nod. "And you're never a victim of the Tsukuyomi." Ino reminded. "I was, but not a victim. I experienced tsukuyomi too, you know." Sakura defended.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're not easily affected by genjutsu." Ino said with a frown, she hates to praise Sakura sometimes especially at this exact moment that she has to be stronger. Though this time, Sakura cried harder, because she remembers her precious moments with Sasuke as her loving husband. Well, he used to cast a genjutsu to her that is exclusively for their quality time as a couple.

"Let's not discuss that and we should get started to check on his dream." She told Ino, finally drying her eyes with her white handkerchief she pulled from her pocket. "It's a secret."

"Hmp." Ino smirked, getting a hint from her blushing face. "Once I put my hand on Sasuke-kun's head I will know your secrets." Sakura eyes widened at her, she knew it's not a good time to joke at this crisis but after letting out her sadness, there's something at the back of her mind that she doesn't want Ino to check with Sasuke's head. "A depressed face doesn't fit a girl with wide foreheads." Ino reminded.

"I'm just afraid Ino, I know I have no place in his dreams, but still…" She finally confessed. Ino puts her hands on her waist, raises her eyebrows. "What made you think that Sasuke-kun's tsukuyomi excludes you? Who knows he is still thinking of revenge? Or what if he secretly dreams about me? What do you think? Once I took a peak I won't tell you. Do we have a deal?" She smiles wickedly and offering her hand.

"That's a nice joke, dream on Yamanaka." Sakura glowered at her.

"Common, it's just a reminder that you need to have a confidence like that." She chuckles while studying her childhood crush's face on the table. "Shut up. You know, maybe he thinks about being the Hokage, the revolution he wants and Itachi." _I mean, I was never part of his dream if you think back when we were young. I know I shouldn't act like this, but to know what's trapping his mind right now, I was never part of his goals in life. Never._ Sakura thought, and it was obvious what troubles her, Ino didn't joke this time because she can see it. Even you have a family; insecurity never leaves you even a lady gets what she wants.

"Forehead!" Sakura came back to reality again after Ino tapped the table hard. "What I'm more worried about is to capture the moments of you and Sasuke being dirty."

* * *

"Karin isn't yet here; do you know where did she go?" Sasuke asked Daichi, he is drinking a cup of hot coffee alone on the table while the man with a big tummy joins him.

"Maybe she went to the market; she left early this morning." Daichi answers, he is actually about to leave the house to report for duty.

"You said it's already 12 noon, can you take me to the market? I'll go find her." Sasuke asked politely, finding his walking stick so he can stand. Daichi scratches his head. "Please don't take it personally, but can you walk alone with just that stick?" He asked. Sasuke nodded, and explains it was a walking stick with chakra censor. He's actually bored being inside the house 24/7 and Karin is been over protective to him. Sasuke wants to go out, just for a while, and also he's really worried. Karin never let him alone.

They reached the market, but Daichi told him he will leave him there at the entrance of the wet market. Sasuke is fine with it, and he doesn't want to be someone to be checked every time like how Karin does to him.

 _Have you seen a lady with a pink-long hair? She also wears glasses…_ That was his line every time he approaches someone entering the market. _If Karin disappears, what shall I do? She's the only one who knows me._ Sasuke thought.

After 30 minutes one of them told him there was never a woman in their village with a long pink hair. Though he insisted there was, so he think about her other appearance that will help him find her easily. _What else? He tries to remember his dream, that she has green eyes; and a special diamond mark on her forehead. Yes that mark must be important._

Still he waited there, and now he is thinking of walking around the village aside from the market. _Damn it. Where is she?_ Sasuke feels guilty of ignoring Karin, especially there are nights she tried to make love to him but for unknown reason, he said he needs more time to adjust before doing it. He knew she is special in his heart. However, when she start to speak, he feels strange. He also locks his bathroom, because there's one time she asked him if she wants to take a bath together, he just nodded but later realizes he don't feel like it so he locked it. Sometimes he feels afraid on how aggressive she is. The other day he thought if he is gay for refusing a lady like her, or he just needs his memories to comeback so he can re-evaluate how he ended up with her. But why is he doubting her now just for the lost of memories?

"You, bastard! Come here!" A big hand grabbed his arm; headed at the dark alley, letting the guy who smells beer overpower him. So later he can beat him. "Let me go, I can walk myself!" He shouted, and loses his balance and felt his back hit the ground.

"What's your problem!?" Sasuke yelled, finding his stick at the ground but he cannot feel it around him.

"I heard you're looking for a pink haired lady right?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Hey bitch! Come here and some loser is looking for you!" Sasuke got angry at the guy who calls Karin _bitch_ but before he opens his mouth. He felt gentle arms around his waist.

"Naruto! I found him!" The little girl who embraces him shouted, telling the boy with her not to fight the man who called her bitch. But what caught him off guard is her lively voice. It sounds familiar. It's something that he was sure; he heard it so many times before. "Woah! Seriously this is teme?" It was the first time for Naruto to see Sasuke in his 26 year old form, for a moment, he want to burst in laughing. Though it's not a good timing to see him in such a horrible state - wearing a white sleeves and brown tattered pants and a sunglasses that Karin bought for him to hide his rinnegan.

 _Teme? What the hell? Who are these people?_ The man who helped Sasuke continues drinking his beer on the street and left the three of them. Meanwhile, the confused man reaches for Sakura's face whose arms are still around him. _A little girl and a loud mouthed boy._ He thought. Sakura lifts her face to look at him, she felt so relieved that he is alive.

Slowly, Sasuke's only hand reaches for her cheek, down to her nose and goes up for her forehead, remembering her features with only his hand. _What a wide forehead for a short girl._ He thought, and his hand roams again on her forehead and felt the different texture, like there's a mark on the middle. His heart start to beat fast and quickly checks her hair. He felt it was short hair. And he was disappointed.

Sakura who realizes everything about Sasuke's new look, the sunglasses and the walking stick behind him, she felt sad on how he turned out like this after he saved her on the castle. It was her fault. She removes her hands on him and grabs the stick on the ground to hand it over to him but a hand swiftly grabs her wrist. She was stupefied on how hard he grips her, securing her so she won't go anywhere.

"…tell m-me… your name, please."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Betrayal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Tatutu – Don't worry, I'll still continue this, especially it's nearing the conclusion**

 **MademoiselleRED – Haha Sasuke feels nothing about it, he is clueless and Karin created the circumstance herself but Sasuke will be Sasuke I guess.**

 **Daliapv perez– its fine, my work is part of communicating with the same language as yours, and yep her plan went wrong, I realized making some scenes with Karin is scary for some people here, hahaha.**

 **Guest – as always, thank you! I hope you don't get bored in this chapter!**

 **BattheCat – I am dying to answer your review because I want to clarify these things: Sasuke and Karin didn't take a bath together / Sasuke see Karin with Sakura's physical features / Sasuke's blind, and I'm sorry :P**

 **Sasuchan99 – I already made the part about your review with Ino but it didn't make it up to this chapter so it will be on the next one! Thank you!**

 **Lady sakeru – You don't have to say sorry, and for your question, here's the chapter to get your answer. Thank you, this chapter is too long to be honest.**

* * *

Betrayal

"Tell me your name, please." He repeated his question and gripped her wrist harder. She can see his eyes unblinking under the sunglasses. Sasuke's both lips curve down, unsure why he needs to ask her desperately or maybe he was just exasperated by the situation and by the question _what if Karin left him?_ That idea unsettles him.

And now, here's a little girl in front of him. He cannot confirm it yet in his own eyes but her voice is shockingly familiar.

On the other hand, Naruto extends his limbs to Sasuke's eye level but in his disappointment the man's head remains steady. There's no doubt that was a sign that their friend definitely lost his vision. Sakura and Naruto exchanged knowing glances.

"It looks like he doesn't recognise us too. You sure he is the old version of teme?" Sakura nodded her head yes in response.

"I'm 100% sure he is Sasuke-kun, he's definitely the real one." Sasuke didn't expect that response. The idea that there's a person who is sure who he was and it gives him hope to learn more about himself. Apparently, he is still holding her wrist and she didn't even try to pull away. In his surprise, she places his palm on her cheek.

"H-hey, wait a minute…"

"Sasuke-kun." It's the first time he appreciated a sweet sounding voice ever since he woke-up without his memory _._

"I guess he lost his memory?" Both of them are now having an open discussion about him, exchanging theories on how and why did he end up blind. Until he heard them fighting at the middle of their conversation. At the end, he wants to remind them that he heard them loud and clear.

 _These guys knew me._ He's a little amused on how they talk to each other, imagining if he was ever in that kind of conversation, and he wants to live that feeling. To be kept in a room isn't what he wanted. That's why Karin can never be connected to him the way she wants, she do only what she is supposed to do.

He is tired for staying at home doing nothing, and not remembering anything from your past may cause a long term anxiety. Every day, he questions all the things around him with negativity because he cannot start anything to move on with his life. And when he forces his mind to recall something, there's a huge invisible wall that prevents him to remember a single detail of his life.

"Sasuke-kun, please remember, I don't know what happened but we are here now. We will help you." She assured, and he is trying his best if he can look back and check if this people are different from Karin. "But first of all, can you tell me where do you stay? I want to do a quick check-up especially to your eyes." _And you are thinning_. She didn't hesitate to take a hold of his arm down to his fingers.

"There's no need. I'm fine." He said, removing her hands away.

"Well, once I am sure you're all right; we will travel back to Konoha." _Konoha? Karin told me never to go at that place or they will kill me. Are these guys trying to get the reward money on my head?_

"No, you don't have to go that far; can you guys leave me?" He said, trying to be polite as possible.

"We can't do that! The Hokage is worried about you!" Naruto yelled.

 _Hokage?_ Again, it's a familiar word but his brain gives him nothing.

It happens so fast, Sasuke can't even say anything with the two who's making the decision for him. He can protest but his curiosity is much more to consider. The only thing intrigues him is that Karin never told him he have friends nearby (he thinks the two are his friends on how they act too familiar with him) or they can be the one that Karin reminded him to beware, because he was a wanted criminal. He might be turned over to someone without realizing yet.

Even he doubts them; he will give it a shot. If they're after the money, they should abduct him or attack him. He is aware of his shortcomings when he woke up without memory so why would they lie for a blind and one-armed man like him?

"Sasuke-kun? Let's go!" He heard the girl again with her cheerful voice this time.

"Dattebayo! I'm sure your brother will do something about your memories."

He finally nodded, and he heard they slapped each other's palm in the air."So you name is-?

"Ahh." _This is weird but he is cute._ Sakura thought."Sasuke-kun, I'm Sakura, it's nice to see you again." Sasuke didn't notice her plain introduction made him smile for the first time that day. He was thrilled on how she can easily sway him and he can imagine she is showing them a cute grin right now.

"By the way I'm Naruto if you would want to know." The blonde sulked while picking a booger. _He can still piss me off however the situation is._ Naruto thought, feeling unappreciated to the atmosphere around him.

Sasuke ignores him and led them to way where he lives _._ Hoping Karin is finally home.

* * *

"It's been 2 weeks, the Hokage told us you should be with Karin." Sasuke is zoning out, he has weighed the situation, and he can see himself leaving this grass village just to explore his real identity. This plan didn't go well before, because the one and only person he trusts want to lock him in a room.

"I'm actually looking for her in the market because she's not yet coming home." His response was delayed. This made the young kunoichi made her feel uneasy. The two were together for 2 weeks; many things can happen in that period of time and she's already over thinking.

"Ahh that's good! You know Karin can be trusted when it comes to you." Naruto said not aware of Sakura who feel uncomfortable of mentioning the girl. She always knew Karin likes Sasuke too and they're living in one roof – at the Uchiha Compound. _I wish it was just my imagination…_ She thought, because this is a new feeling, and she refuses to accept it.

Sakura is aware Karin never revealed her love for her master; instead she chooses to serve the Uchiha family after their group received an official pardon. Karin and Sakura love the same man. However, she can't completely understand Karin who bottles up all her feelings, a contrast to her character that boldly shows her emotions. Moreover, Sakura thinks Karin is beautiful and exceptionally gifted unlike her in which she had many shortcomings to overcome.

Karin doesn't easily trust people. She grew up that way because everyone in their village needs her unique abilities. Her wants and needs didn't matter to them. This is why she becomes careful of giving herself or even fighting for what she deserves. She endures. That is why Sakura is different, they might be in similar circumstances, she also endures but she deals with it right away. She fights for it.

"Sakura-chan?" She was lost in her own thoughts; it was the third time Naruto called her name and realize the surroundings. They're in a field with a small house where Sasuke opens the door of the house, inviting them inside.

"Come inside, this is Karin's cousin's house, he helped us to hide here." He said. _I guess Daichi is not at home, and even Karin._

Sakura asked him to lead where she can do a full body check-up on him; he was even surprised that she can easily identify his eyes & headache problems. So he led her to the room where he sleeps, and Naruto follows them behind.

"So this is your room?" Naruto asked. It's a bit small for Sasuke, there's no enough space between the cupboard and his bed.

"Yes, Karin and I." Sakura's eyes widened, Naruto literally freeze to what his bestfriend just said.

"Sasuke." _This room only has one bed._ Naruto steals a glance at Sakura who's looking all over the things around the little room to find Karin's things around; her lavender uniform is hanging behind the door.

"Yeah, we sleep here." He said. That answer made Sakura takes a step backward.

"Ahh, Sasuke, umm how should I say this..." He is terrified on how will Sakura react, her eyes is focused solely at his friend. "It's because there's no enough space, that's why they sleep in one bed." Naruto tried to cover for Sasuke, but fails miserably.

"My wife, she is my wife. Is there a problem?" Naruto look at Sakura with a very apologetic face, when he saw her trying to walk away, he quickly grabbed her arms.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! Where will you go?" He uses all of his strength but he knew anytime she can turn the tables around. "I'm sure _teme_ don't know what he did!"

"Naruto!" Sakura is mad, giving him her final warning to release her. She can't imagine it, on how they sleep together. Her eyelids are all red and her lips are trembling.

On the other hand, Sasuke is clueless what's going on between the two. "Are you fighting?" He asked and suddenly Sakura pushed Naruto to the wall and run as fast as she can, throwing away all the bad feeling.

 _It's too painful…_

 _Why?_

Naruto don't know if he should follow Sakura but he cannot leave Sasuke now that they found him. He looked at his bestfriend again. If only the truth can be easier as it looks, but Naruto can imagine how many lies that he received from his fake wife. It's given that a lot of girls is dying to be his wife but he never imagined one of them will go this far.

Three knocks at the door caught their attention after Sakura left and the blonde quickly opens it to expect their friend to came back. "Naruto?" The red haired said, she quickly jumped inside the house to find Sasuke is there. Safe and alive. She quickly embraces him who's also surprised.

"Karin you've been away too long. Where did you go?" He asked worriedly, removing her arms around him.

"I meet some old friend… Well, how did Naruto know this place? Do you know this guy? Do you know each other?" This made Sasuke looked at Karin suspiciously. Because Karin just called him _this guy,_ it was very unexpected.

"Karin. Looks like you're the one who doesn't know what's going on." Naruto folded his arms over his chest; it was the first time that he feels a desire to punch a girl in a face. "You need to explain what exactly happened and how you ended up here, hiding that man even after Itachi send you a message to go back to Konoha."

Karin heart starts to beat fast, she faked her laugh at first, telling Naruto that she didn't receive the message even in reality she burned the letters that Itachi is requesting for her report. "C-can we talk outside?" Karin asked Naruto and the blonde sighed.

"Better tell me the truth." The red haired didn't say anything, following Naruto who went outside the house. While Sasuke whose left at home sighed, he knew this day will come, his hand formed into fists trembling hard like he also wants to punch someone.

* * *

Lifting the stacks of files to move them to the archives, Suguietsu noticed the 6th Hokage empty seat in the office. It's been 2 days since the Hokage isn't reporting for work and Suguietsu and Shikadai has been the one managing the administrative works. He should be sitting there, but after all the investigations that Itachi assigned to his anbu, he finally tracked who killed the Feudal Lord, and another important concern is to balance this place. Recently, Itachi confirmed 3 intruders inside the castle when the Feudal Lord was killed. 1st person is in the hospital right now with Juugo guarding him. 2nd person is his little brother with the Rinnegan, the main suspect. 3rd person is the red haired boy. He is solely looking for the 3rd guy, because he knew he is the real killer when he checked the eyes of the 1st guy in the hospital.

It all makes sense now to the genius Uchiha, and to save his brother who travelled here in this world, he'll be the one to personally hunt the black zetsu to correct everything.

* * *

It was very late, Daichi is snoring in his room, and he let Naruto sleep for the night on their couch at the living room. Karin had finally returned but she left that afternoon when Naruto talked to her, Sasuke heard their argument but she just leave without even saying a word to him. To be honest, he's a little bit hurt.

He gave her an ultimatum, if she is really telling the truth, she stay in the house and explain. However, all she did is slap him in the face and told him she will not stay there. So up until now, his right cheek is red. Naruto told him Karin and Sasuke never got married. She mistakenly thought he is just a random Uchiha, but Naruto made her realize he is actually someone she knew. That he is the Uchiha Sasuke. All of his intention to run after Karin vanished; he just let her leave the house and didn't say anything at all. After Karin left, he also told Naruto that he may leave him alone.

Of course the stubborn ninja didn't leave him, he even promised that he will forcibly drag him and he can even forget about thanking him once his memory restored.

It was the first night he lies on the bed without Karin on the other side. For him to go with Naruto tomorrow is the only choice he has.

He feels useless. He has no direction. He remembers nothing about his past but only a dream that led him to a wrong girl. The angel with a long pink hair is now a stranger to him. From now on, he will just think that she was a product of his imagination, and think about what Naruto told him.

There are light footsteps coming from the kitchen. He went out of his room holding his stick, he don't want any visitors now after a stressful day. The sounds led him to the corner of the kitchen counter. He asked who she was but she didn't answer. He called her 'Karin' and she finally speak up that she's not the girl he's been dying to see.

"Why did you run away earlier? You left Naruto alone. S-Sakura right?" He was very careful to mention her name because he wants to pronounce it correctly. However, the girl didn't speak anything. "Dinner?" He went to the table; he was sure there are left over food and found the plate of untouched fried fish that he kept just for her, thinking that she might come back very late.

"I'm not hungry." He heard her tummy betrays her that made him laugh. Sakura sighed.

"Don't lie. Everybody is lying to me ever since I woke-up 2 weeks ago." He told her.

"Well, where's your _dear_ wife?" It's the first thing that came to her mind.

Sasuke chuckles at her sarcastic question; he knew where this conversation is headed to. "I think you know that she's really not my wife." He answers, placing the plate on the table for her. "She was here earlier, and Naruto confronted her, she didn't even deny it." He don't sound hurt at all, but she was sure, he feels awful after spending your time to someone that made you believe you share a good relationship.

"How do you feel now?" For a moment she felt a relief that Naruto easily solved the problem, while she's being too childish and sensitive the entire afternoon.

"I really don't know to be honest." Sakura studied his face after hearing his response, and she realized she cannot blame this innocence for the pain that he caused her. He knows nothing. "Sakura." He mentions her name like she's just another ordinary girl, not before that he mentions it with gentleness. "Once you're done, you can sleep at our room for tonight. Then I might have sleep there." He pointed out the row of three wooden chairs at the dining area.

"I don't want to sleep in your bed." Sakura was even surprised at her voice, because she remembers it well that Karin sleeps there. There's no way she will lay there.

"I'll leave my room open." She stares at his back until he reaches the room and didn't even close the door.

 _That little girl._ He thought, he really cannot sleep well. After thirty minutes, he heard three knocks on his open door, and he quickly grabs his walking stick.

"Come here Sakura." He requested, and she found him pulling away a bedsheet from the large drawer. She notices he is totally different now. Far from being cold and he is capable to engage on some random conversations with her.

"I'll sleep on the floor near Naruto's sofa." She said, pulling the sheets from his hand.

"You can't sleep there, you're a girl." He said obviously.

"I can't believe this." Sakura snapped, shakes her head in disbelief. "Can you please do not talk to me? Just for tonight? Please!?" Sasuke got surprised at her irritated tone that made him shut his mouth.

She chooses not to speak again and starts to walk to where she will rest for the night. In few minutes, her eyes are all wet again, because she can't be angry with him like this. When she notices a dark figure above her, she found Sasuke is standing there.

He hands over his white large pillow he is using in his bed, when he feels she finally grabs the other side of it, he left her without any word. And Sakura feels really guilty more than ever.

That morning, Sakura places her hands around his head, sending him a relaxing chakra. She's done on checking his eyes and body, and all is well. His eyes do not have damage but she noticed a foreign chakra that she cannot remove. Someone with high visual prowess like the Hokage can counter it. "We will leave in a few hours; we don't want to bother Daichi-san anymore." Sakura reminded him.

"Are you still in a bad mood?" Sasuke asked, remembering how she was pissed off at him, but Sasuke understood it and if taking her anger will make her feel better, it's totally fine with him.

"Uhm, a little." _I'll give you a head massage._ She put some oil both on her hands. To clear his mind after all the stress that Karin gave him. She's been doing this regularly especially when his migraines attacks so it's a natural thing for her. Though this time is different, his mature features distracts her, and he literally do nothing but stays attractive.

"Sakura, can you be honest with me?" Sakura paused and stared at him.

"What do you need?" She asked, putting more pressure at the third eye point on his forehead.

"How old are you?"

"19." _She's too young for me._ _I'm sure I don't have a 'thing' with younger girls._ He thought.

"Naruto told me, you know me better than him if I have questions about myself."

"You just ask something about me, not about yourself." She answers blankly. "But Naruto is a man like you; I think he knows better in some ways." _Sasuke-kun is so weird without his memories._

That night, Sakura realized her current priority, and this time, it will be only about him. She needs to restore his memory and bring back his visual prowess. Now that she finally retrieved her forehead protector and free from the obligation from the castle, she can finally help him. _I'll return you to the right world…_ She told herself and it's more of a promise to herself so no one will steal their future.

"Does every girl can have a forehead tattoo like yours?" He suddenly asked.

"Nah, it's a seal Sasuke-kun."

"Oh." Sakura slides her hand to his facial features. _He looks calm and collected while lying on his bed compare to his state yesterday which he looks very frustrated._

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"On our way back, Naruto will familiarize you to use your ninjutsu, you have them in you, but we want you Sasuke to be able to protect yourself during our travel." She starts to massage his scalp this time. She giggles to see him enjoying her hands; it was evident with his grunts.

"Before I lost my memories, what kind of relationship do we have?"

"Ahhh-that's-" Sasuke suddenly grabs one of her nearest hand. She didn't see that coming.

"You said you will be honest with me." He reminded. _You're shaking._

"O-of course I am! But you should be careful on trusting someone Sasuke-kun." She reminded. "But to answer your question, Sasuke-kun and I are teammates." She said, thinking it was the best response, she believes their relationship is something complicated and it involves a time skip which is really hard to explain.

"Hn," His let go of her hand and sighed. "You're lying." He said. "Were not _just_ teammates, Naruto have told me."

"Since when!?" She asked.

"I knew it before you came back last night."

* * *

 **a/n: This story is nearing its end so please hold on tight with me and thank you for not giving up this fic**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Let him go

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **MademoiselleRED – There's a part here on what is happening on the present time, and since this is going to end, there will be more of it in the future.**

 **SaYwHaT – Yes, he is still under tsukuyomi, and I can't tell yet if he's going back because it's like I'm gonna be telling the ending so please wait for other chapters to reveal that. Thank you!**

 **Sasuchan99 – Yes. There's a reason why I let her out too fast. And about your question, Sasuke is having trust issues after Karin so it's not easy to tell him that he's someone from other world.**

 **I was really touched for your kind words, and the fandom isn't that active anymore, even the writers, but I hope to be inspired again to have another story.** **Thank you! here's the next chapter!**

 **Law23 – Thank you , I'm happy you liked it!**

 **InARealPickle – Well thank you for reading this story, but if you're really a good writer you must be correcting some of my mistakes, but it seems that you're a troll account to bash others, well,. whatever…**

* * *

Let him go

There's a boy hiding in the trees 15 meters away from the gates of Konoha. He pretended not to see him. The 6th Hokage together with Juugo beside him is waiting for the arrival of his little brother. Having high expectations to his brother's friends, Naruto & Sakura proved themselves and brought him safe.

Getting used to him who came from a different world, Sasuke's transformations never seized to amaze him. The oversized white shirt paired with coffee brown trousers makes him look like a middle class villager. His shoulder length hair was gone, replaced by his chicken butt haircut in which Sakura cut during their travel to refresh his looks.

 _Sasuke lost his sight._ Itachi thought. His female teammate's hand is clinging to his right arm, keeping a watchful eye over his steps. Behind his welcoming smile for his subordinates, the Hokage is more on the lookout. This home coming won't be peaceful, not that he expected it but it's because he's already aware of his brother's real enemy _._ Right as of this moment, those evil eyes was just around them. Even Juugo noticed it, giving a glance at the Hokage, getting himself ready if ever a fighting may occur. The zetsu who uses Ruisu's body is not aware that neither Naruto nor Sakura is the one he should be afraid of.

Obviously Naruto felt the nasty chakra behind them. One thing he wants to do right now is assault Sakura is already staring at him, giving him a nod to wait for their Hokage's signal.

"Welcome home, otouto." Sasuke felt a bit awkward to hear Itachi's voice for the first time. He heard from the two on how this man won their recent war. And honestly, he is neither proud to hear it nor bothered by it. After Karin deceived him, it's hard for him to trust anyone again. Sasuke just thinks the place beside Naruto and Sakura is better for him to know who he really was.

"Hey… how about showing some greetings?" Naruto whispered. "He's the one we are talking about teme! Your brother! He's currently the strongest shinobi in Konoha, where I will take over after his term." Naruto joked; he didn't realize the girl heard him that earned a rough hit on his head.

"Please don't mind him Hokage-sama." Sakura apologises in Naruto's stead, bowing her head at him.

"So… this is how you act towards the Hokage?" Naruto asked, giggling and could not get the words out. "Is it because he's teme's brother!" The blond swiftly moves backwards in case Sakura will hit her again. And surely the girl loosens her hold to Sasuke to give Naruto a good beating.

"Sakura, Naruto, thank you for everything." Itachi interrupted the two waving at his brother to check if he really can't see him.

"I don't know what to say." Sasuke whispered at the girl beside him. Itachi can feel his anxiety; he is obviously acknowledging that he's still a stranger to him.

And all of a sudden, a hand slides on his back to correct his posture so he can face his older brother properly. Then the small hand clings back to his arm again. One thing he noticed is these people are different. Sakura in particular never tell him stories unless he asked for it, though she never elaborated to him how it really means to be _"more than team mates"_. On the other hand, Naruto have no control in his mouth about sharing Sasuke's history with Sakura in the past. That made Sasuke really curious on how _this_ girl thinks about him.

The gate is about to close after their reunion, but in their surprise, Itachi turned around to throw 3 kunais with sharingan actived. It's for the zetsu who's been watching their group from afar. Naruto reacted quickly to jump where the zetsu is hiding but he only found a tree bark. "Tsk. He escaped."

Itachi sighed. _Looks like this will take longer than I expected._ He thought. Sasuke who have no idea what is happening around him just stand there. He doesn't even know where he will stay. And who is the boy following them during their travel and how will he live now on the village where they say he grew up?

* * *

The next morning after all the formalities, Sasuke is finally in the custody of his brother, the 6th Hokage strictly informed Sakura and Naruto not to tell him that he was a man from the future. If Sasuke will know he came from a different world, it will totally mess up his plans. They would like him to stay in their world until Itachi found the zetsu inside Ruisu's body who's been following Sasuke. Finding that boy means acquiring Sasuke's memories. He showed them the picture of Ruisu, whose body were taken over by the black zetsu, he give this task to the Anbu for the secrecy of their operation.

* * *

After living with his brother for a short while, Sasuke is sure it wasn't that bad as he expected. What he didn't anticipate is that it's only the two of them in the family, but he's fine with him. Itachi is the one who changed. He allotted more time for him to teach him things. He's entertained on how he easily learned their family traditions. He was like a new born and very willing to know everything about their prestigious clan.

One hot afternoon; he is sitting alone at the backyard until Itachi sits beside him offering a green tea. He just finished training with Juugo who helped him in meditating. They're trying their best to always condition Sasuke's chakra and as much as possible so he can still defend himself if the enemy will try something against him.

"I'm sorry about Karin; I didn't see it in her." Itachi said, he thinks he needs to explain to him how Karin served in their house and how he trusted her abilities. "To recognize that the zetsu is your enemy was too late also, I should have investigated your case from the very start."

"What do you mean?"

"Zetsu. They can goad people; he can manipulate anyone by his wicked tongue." Itachi said, observing his reaction. Naruto already told him how Karin pretended to be his wife.

 _I am certain if Sasuke's goal is to come back using the Rinnegan, I'm sure the zetsu's goal is the opposite, letting him stay here is his main objective. That's why he's able to remove his memories and his visual prowess so Sasuke will accept our world._

"So, she's not coming back here?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. Itachi notices Sasuke never really have taken Karin into consideration even it's obvious to everyone in the house knows how she loves his brother.

"She's a rare type. I'm surprised you didn't pay enough attention to her." He asked, testing him. Sasuke just chuckled. "Not that I'm expecting you to be someone considerate or –

"I don't know… I cannot remember a thing… but I'm sure I'm not yet interested in complicated relationships like that." Itachi laughed at this, it's very like his brother.

"Not even Sakura-chan, eh?" Itachi asked, nudging him with an elbow in a slight manner.

"Urm, well…" _Naruto told me she should be special._ Sasuke thought. "Isn't she too young?" Itachi raised his brow at him. When Karin pretended as his wife, it left him the impression that they have the same age.

"Don't think about what Naruto told you. It's the same as Karin's manipulation to be honest. But you can tell me what you think." There's a long pause for Sasuke, he is thankful how Sakura helped him during their travel going back to Konoha, though all he visualize is – a girl with pink hair who always laugh with Naruto.

"I don't know." _The same answer with Karin_. Itachi thought, the Hokage can't compare the two also, they're both amazing kunoichis.

"Maybe you like Karin." Itachi said. Sasuke remembered the woman again. _The different one_. The one with the long pink hair in his dreams that she pretended to be _that_ woman.

"What?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Let's not talk about girls." Sasuke said, most likely he don't want his feelings to be revealed.

"Why you're avoiding the subject?"

"That's not important now." He picks up his cup and drinks his tea and remembered the important thing he forgot to ask.

"You need something?"Itachi asked.

"Where do Sakura lives?" This time, Itachi is the one surprised.

"Huh? Didn't you told me don't talk about girls?"

* * *

 **Present Time**

Uchiha Sakura, the leader of the medic team for Uchiha Sasuke's retrieval from temporary tsukuyomi is lamenting at the sudden death of the 2 medic-nins. They started with 9 members with the objective to revive the 5 ninjas who got caught in tsukuyomi. After one month, the remaining alive among the 5 was down to a single shinobi. Her husband.

Last night when they're all busy in helping Ino to scan Sasuke's dream, the medic-nins guarding outside the tent were sucked by the chakra tree. They're 17 year old shinobis, who have the same dream with her when she was young. The operation with Ino is highly sensitive and requires more people especially when they're generating a long record of Sasuke's journey in his dream. It's too late for them to notice that the chakra tree outside gone berserk and drained her team mates to death. When they heard the sound of cries after getting out from the tent, 2 bodies stumbled on the ground, lifeless.

All were depressed that morning and she started to doubt if they even helped him at all. Sakura feels how ineffective she was as their leader, blaming herself for their death while she's too focused on saving her husband. She feels guilty.

After they finished cleaning their bodies, she told them that others should come home to tell their families on what happened, and to report to the Seventh the status of their operation. Then, she gave them an option. " _If anyone of you wanted to report home with these bodies, I will allow it. I will allow you to not to come back here."_

And from 9 people, they're down to 4 to continue the operation.

 _Is there really a progress at all?_

 _What if one by one the tree will suck us?_

 _What if Sasuke will keep on dreaming? I'm sacrificing all their lives just to wake him up!_

Those are Sakura's thoughts that keep on haunting her.

They're on the table next to Sasuke's sleeping body. It became their place to discuss their plans. The four of them are reviewing the summary that Yori wrote during Ino's Psycho Mind Transmission.

"I let them live." Sakura told herself.

"This tree never sucked anyone's chakra after we built our camp here. All the medics here built the barriers around, so basically, it only source of power is underground. This tree has tremendous branches before, after sucking piles of bodies. It's very very hungry. If you'll ask my opinion, Ai as my partner last round make sure the barrier is strong. What I'm saying is, this hungry tree can grab us anytime. We know the risk." Yori explained, trying his best not to be too biased over them who stayed with the operation while trying to give them an idea that the death of their 2 comrades can be a little negligence on their part.

"They will not die in vain." Ino said. "We will save Sasuke-kun." Sakura is not speaking too much, she's too occupied; her eyes is only on their progress report all day.

 _Well let's start with yesterday's result._ Ino thought, she can't say it out loud because Sakura looks like she already started on her own.

"So, Sasuke dreamed about Itachi alive as the Hokage." Ino said, remembering how she sees what Sasuke's vision during his dream. Yori is been looking forward for this plan. It will prove the theory he presented that if Sasuke's chakra flows have changed, someone might be manipulating his dream and that's what they need to focus so they can have good information to know the enemy in his dreams. "I'm sure Itachi won't be his enemy in his dream." Ino added.

"How about this, I read that Sasuke-san always sees Sakura-san in beautiful kimono. She looks like a princess based on Sasuke's thoughts." Ai said, but she was ignored by Ino and Yori.

"I think he is too focused on getting a rinnegan here. They enemy might be around on this part already without Sasuke noticing it." Ino told Yori and he agreed.

"But how about the zetsu? What if he is alive in his dream even he was killed by Sasuke in the real world?" Yori asked.

"It is possible." Sakura said, finally giving participating to their discussion.

"This is the last one…"Ino handed over the scroll to Yori, not yet reading it because she's too busy on keeping the scroll in proper sequence. The one she holds is the last piece.

"Sasuke wake-up with Karin in bed, as his wife." This time Sakura, stiffened at her seat and didn't hesitate to get the scroll from Yori. She's not yet reaching at the end part so she's dead curious.

Yori panicked at their leader's reaction, desiring to commit a suicide for being such an idiot to read it aloud without event thinking of the content. "S-sorry! B-but who's Karin?" He said, trying to sound more objective.

Sakura read it again, but Ino grabs it from her. "I think there's a mistake here on my part." She gave an obvious fake smile to everyone but her friend ignored her and grabbed the scroll to read everything.

"Oh, it's just a dream right? Haha." Ai tried to lighten the mood but Sakura just laughed. She laughed so hard and walked out the tent after she crumpled the scroll easily in her hands. It's a laugh without humour, it is madness.

Ino, Yori and Ai remained on their seats; even Ino didn't attempt to run after Sakura. She must need more space and time. There are too many things running on her mind.

"What should we do now?" Ai whispered at Ino and Yori who's extremely worried on what she might do. Now that she left their room. Yori who's been a great help in their mission, checked Sasuke on the other table. Eyes closed, and all relaxed.

"Is it really worth it?"

 _Is he worth it?_ That was his real question. Their team lost two lives already and Sakura's been giving her all to wake him up. When they finally gained access to his dream, she'll discover he is dreaming of another woman. Instead of his own wife. Yori even observed the moment that Sasuke woke-up after the tsukuyomi, Karin was the first one he saw. He might be interpreting his dream wrong, or maybe he is right, but no one can say what Sasuke's thoughts are.

Those reasons let Yori doubt Sasuke's thoughts. Sakura lost weight; she uses the Katsuyu so much to keep Sasuke's body, to feed him enough nutrients aside from the synced chakra that the tree gives him. Yori is engaged too much for a month trying to solve what really drives this victim's dream. What he's afraid of is that the tree's not going to live forever, that's for sure and they can't stay here around, wait for him to wake-up.

"You know what must Sakura do?" He told Ino and Ai who's closed their notes to think about what Yori is trying to explain.

"She should let go of Sasuke." He said. "She should learn to let go of him, when the time comes."

* * *

The Uchiha compound is guarded with high security level ever since his brother came home. Since Itachi doesn't want a big commotion if ever he bring Sasuke (in adult form) in the office, there are days he decided to work in their house if he doesn't have an important meeting. He is training him personally to improve his evasion skills given that Sasuke is blind. He also likes to tell him their childhood stories in which the younger Uchiha imagines on how cool will it be.

There are still missing pieces but he can't deny the feeling of security. To have a family who looks after him and don't treat him that he's just a handicapped relative.

"I got a day-off!" Sasuke who is brushing his teeth in his room, accidently drank his own rinse after hearing her voice. "Ackk!" Itachi is strict, he does not allow him to leave his house unless he's with him, so he asked Naruto and Sakura to visit him from time to time.

She usually drops by for his check-ups, cooks for him and his brother Itachi whenever she will spend a day in their house. It is true that Naruto told him she should be special. She is. However, he really doesn't understand it yet, because there's another person in his mind.

Last night, he had a dream. This time she is standing in front of him, crying. She's holding a black-eyed infant crying with her. In his dream, he knows what the baby wants by the sound of her cry. The baby is grabbing his shirt, preventing him to go anywhere.

He kept the dream to himself, he had numerous chances to tell Itachi and Sakura but he thinks they're hesitant to expand his awareness about his past. One night, Itachi asked if he feels better after living with them. Sasuke did not deny it.

"That girl." Sasuke whispered to himself, he didn't expect her early arrival. He's now headed to the porch to meet his visitor while tying his blue obi.

"Maybe we earned Sasuke's trust but if we start to tell him he came from the future, we can't be sure that he will believe us in the process." Itachi whispered to Sakura, both of them were talking at the front door.

"Then how about Ruisu who kept on following Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him." Itachi looked around them and felt no one is listening. "And I think that boy doesn't have Sasuke's memories."

"Then who have his memories? We should start to search for it!"

"You don't have too."

"But! Hokage-san! He will lose the chance to return to his real life!" She pleaded; Sakura didn't realize Sasuke is already behind her.

"Oh." He said after bumping at Sakura in accident and taking a quick step backwards. "Sorry, I'm disturbing you." Sasuke said, about leave to give them privacy.

"Sasuke-kun! No worries, besides I came here for you." She said, Itachi smiles and the one who left the two after giving his brother a tap on his shoulder.

"You're so lively today." Sasuke observed, while Sakura is busy removing her sandals.

"Really?" She said. Her energetic tone instantly changes his mood, wondering what Itachi and Sakura is talking about. "You had such a great brother, he only thinks about you. I wish I have him too." She said, imagining if she have a sibling, and wants an older brother too who will fight her bullies.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sakura was because he sounds upset all of a sudden.

"It's my day-off. Didn't I tell you last time? I don't want to waste my day-off sleeping at home." She said bluntly.

"You always talk with nissan." He said, Sakura raised her brow. It's a different response this time. _Is it a problem?_ Sakura thought. It's never an issue before.

"Are you jealous?"

"I am not."

"Or maybe I'm the one disturbing you." She said, totally oblivious of the fact that he's irritated to the little idea of her business with his brother.

"Yeah, maybe you should do something else, other than sleeping. Don't waste your time with me." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to bother you, but if that's what you want, maybe I'll go somewhere else." She goes back to her sandals and wears them again. However he moved the sandals away using his cane.

"You misunderstood. Instead of helping me, I'm sure you can be more productive with something else rather than staying here." Sasuke explained.

"Ahaha, this is okay with me." She said, standing up to see his apologetic face. One thing she realized is Sasuke without memories have no problem to express himself. She thought the reason is he don't have the memory of his dark past that makes him more open to people.

"Sorry…" He said.

"Sasuke-kun, even so many things happened… I still remember what you told me, and I will hold on to it… when I learned that I'm gonna be your wife someday, I already dedicated myself to you." She confessed, looking away even though he cannot see her facial reaction.

"What?" Sasuke was taken aback with the sudden declaration.

Sakura jaw dropped when she realizes her mistake. She got carried away. "Eh, that's-"

"You just said you're going to be what?" Sakura gulped hard, his face is getting close to her and leaning against the door, it will be too rude if she push him by force.

"You heard it wrong." Sakura tried to lie, but Sasuke just stay silent. _Come to think of it, your voice sound like her, you have the same hair color with her and this mark on the forehead._ Sasuke thought, he starts to touch the seal on her forehead, down to her nose and move his fingers to her cheeks. "Do you know our age difference?" _Damn, I'm such an idiot not to notice it!_ He thought.

"Of c-course! W-why?" She asked, no idea where this conversation is headed to. Though she can see how close he is now to her face. "Sasuke-kun I think I forgot something in the house." She lied, moving her back to slide down for escape to open the door behind her. "Please move away…" She pleaded. He leans forward, his hand start to roam on her nose down to her lips and his thumb stayed on her lower lip.

 _What if Itachi comes in, he might think of something else_. She thought, struggling to find the right timing.

"I have a problem." That surprised her. Sasuke remembers the baby again in his dreams. The flashbacks, its looks like it really happened. And the woman.

"What problem?" She managed to push him forward, so she's able to stand properly again. She sighed in relief. She didn't realize he managed to close the distance between them.

"This." He said after pressing his lips against her, Sakura's face reddened, closes her eyes in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked after feeling that she won't fight him; he gently holds the back of her head to deepen his kiss. Thinking how idiot he was to ignore the similarities. However, the door opened in Sasuke's disappointment, moving his lips to her ear.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked Sakura who was shocked. She felt Sasuke massaging her back to tell get a hold of herself; curious who is the one that surprised Sakura.

"Karin?" And when she looked down, she notices the large scroll on her right hand.

"I'm here to restore Sasuke-kun's memories."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Link

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **guest – i appreciate your first review, you're fast! many thanks !**

 **angee1011 – here's the next one, hope you'll like it too! Thank you !**

 **Law23 – Hahaha don't worry, I tried my best to finish this weekend so here you go** **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sasuchan99 – To answer that, I hope it will cover the next chapter, I already prepared the draft.**

 **I agree, they shouldn't be thinking he doesn't deserve to be rescued, but in his case, his thoughts were exposed, and they can't help but bring out their opinion and it clouded their judgement**

 **You know english is my 2** **nd** **language, and I'm deeply moved by your words, thank you and I promise I'll improve myself.**

* * *

Link

"Karin huh?" His obvious unreadiness for the meeting tempted Sakura to distract him by pulling his shirt, silently telling him she was there, watching him. She can see his reaction, on how his face turns pale. Sasuke leans back, allowing his hand to reach for her, giving Sakura the chance to grab it.

She spare a moment to look at the woman who once stole her man. "That roll you are holding…" Sakura pointed her finger toward the scroll on her hand. But Karin quickly adjust how she grip it – putting more pressure on it. Her reaction proved Sakura's suspicion that it is something important.

Her crimson eyes glowered back at those emerald ones. It is clear she needs more explanation to give Sakura on how did Sasuke lose his memories while he was with her. But she didn't come here for her. Given that the zetsu was all behind this, Sakura can't help but to be protective against Karin.

But while the three are standing there, gawking at each other, only Sasuke is the one who felt his brother's presence. Sakura was too late to realize he is already standing behind her, beaming at Karin, his glowing face was stuck at Sakura's head.

 _Itachi, he should be at the Hokage Office, and it's just a couple of hours before noon. I didn't expect him to be at home, I'd make sure of it..._ Karin – is already freaking out.

"Welcome back." Itachi said with arms crossed over his chest, staring at the girl. "You must be tired. Come on in and let's have a little talk." Itachi was headed to the living room. If he didn't appear, certainly they won't be able to come up with a friendly talk.

"You look thinner than normal." Karin raised her eyebrows; her lips curled not caring if Sakura is just beside him. "Sasuke-kun . . ." Karin reached up and touch his face, her mind drifted back to the first thing she thought when she saw _him_.

The contact made him motionless, and slowly, he reach for her hand, removing it from his cheek and let it drop. Karin stared at him, stared until she was convinced that she really needs to go.

Sakura on the other hand is watching the two who didn't exchange words; wondering if his gentleness from removing her hand was caused by simply clueless of his past. Or he is really that nice towards Karin after all. Or he chose not to speak, because she's there.

Suddenly she wanted to run to the door and disappear. She has no idea. And this two lived together as a couple for two weeks, while she is busy on claiming her forehead protector back to live again in Konoha after leaving the Daimyo's palace.

 _This is what I've been waiting for._

 _To retrieve your memories._

 _But why do I feel that I'm missing something?_

Sakura asks herself after Karin left. _I am so confident_. She is about to invite him, to join their _little talk_ but heard him not following.

"I think we should get going." Sakura says, waiting without glancing behind.

"Sakura . . ." he whispers, his hand on her waist, lips pushing through the curtain of the pink hair to land on the corner of her lips. He wants to tell her something else but he decided to end it with a kiss. His words fail him for unknown reason. "Let's go." He says, his voice steadier.

"Wanna talk to her?" She looked down after the surprise question. Sasuke still have his reservations towards her, Itachi and Naruto, it's the same treatment he gave to Karin. The latter was the first one who took care of him she is someone he should be thankful. With Itachi, he doubt that he already told him everything, so if Karin and Itachi are here to reveal the truth, he cannot miss this opportunity to discover his identity.

"I see no reason not to talk to her." Sakura's lower lip began to quiver, she is about to move ahead first, but Sasuke pulled her closer and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, his eyes closed and she can see the sincerity of his actions. "Silly." He said. "It must be hard for you, when you found out I lived with her."

Sasuke's bluntness astounded her. "T-there's n-no r-reason to apologize." She said without thinking but he didn't answer; they proceeded to walk side by side. "You don't know anything yet." She added. "Karin, even before you lost your memories, she's deeply in love with you."

Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his head. "How about you?"

"I-" Sakura instantly turned red to realize he dropped a question that caught her off guard. "This is not the time to talk about it!" She exclaims, fails to see the pleased smile on his lips to hear her reaction. "You don't understand. Sasuke-kun, I think you're doing this just because Naruto exaggerated out relationship. We are not lovers." She said almost without a pause for breathing.

"Uh uh." He gave another sigh. "Don't you get it already?" He asked seriously. _I can't control myself around her and she is the one who feels guilty for some reasons._ Sasuke thought.

"We are not in a relationship."

"Nah." He said, and then his tone changed. "Don't tell something complicated."

"Actually, it is... but, it's hard to explain. You're married, I'm not married, I mean, not yet, but-

"So it is." He says with a blank expression on his face.

"But it's not against the law or something-

"Sakura." He says, interrupting her. "I can see you . . . I can see you because of a little memory I had that I've been dreaming about. I don't know yet what Itachi, Naruto or Karin looks like, but I think I know what exactly you looks like. I'm sure it was you." He said, ignoring the fact that she has a shoulder length haircut now. However, he's done over analyzing the message of his dream. And he chose to believe.

Her mouth twisted into an ironic smile that will never reach his eyes.

"So, how do I look like?" She was reluctant to ask.

"You grew your hair long." _And you're beautiful._ He chose to keep it in mind instead if saying it out loud.

 _I see, so it's me with a long hair._

 _Sasuke-kun . . . if you only knew . . ._

 _If only I can talk to myself in the future I will apologise to her._

 _Apologise on the time you lose for spending it right here . . ._

Both of them walk together to discover his past, so he can move forward, with the hope to waste no second of his precious time today.

* * *

"I think Uchiha-san left her tent last night!" Ai told them. Today is the second meeting after they probed Sasuke's mind. The team is expecting Ino to do another Psycho Mind Transmission so they can catch up to his dream last night but if they're team leader isn't around, they cannot continue the operation.

"Oh no, she's broken hearted." Yori said. His face crease in disbelief.

"Shut-up. She must be busy with something else." Ino answered.

"Guys! I need all of you to strengthen the barrier, now!" She suddenly appeared in front of them. Her face wearing a stormy expression as the three quickly walked out the tent to follow their leader.

"She looks perfectly fine, I'm quite relieved." Ino murmured to herself.

"I know this is all sudden, but I'm leaving everything to the three of you for the next 3 hours." said Sakura. "But Kabuto-san will be joining you guys."

"Y-you mean, Yakushi Kabuto, the Director of the Konoha Orphanage?" Ai said, she's already staring at those onyx eyes; ash-grey hair has been straightened and combed back in sleek ponytail. His skin is all pale and scaly and still wearing the black rimmed circular glasses.

"Good evening." The three were shocked at his sudden appearance, unaware of when did she invited him to join their team. "I'm pleased to join you, though I will be only spending a night here. It so happen I am on a nearby town for a project, and I'd met her on her way to find Orochimaru-sama."

"You're looking for Orochimaru? Why?" Ino asks her.

"I need his abilities, but Kabuto-san offered his help so it saves me time." Sakura answered.

 _She left us, to find Orochimaru? Does she know how many hide-outs that snake have?_ Yori thought, staring at the new member of their team.

"Oh, I'm sure I can be more of a help. Orochimaru-sama's hideout is difficult to find Uchiha-san." Kabuto said, smiling at them while lifting his glasses, his eyes twinkled with mirth.

They all gathered around the tree and Kabuto laid open a large scroll on the ground. Ino who isn't too familiar to Sealing Techniques have no idea on why there's a need to use a sealing technique in front of the small chakra tree. While Kabuto starts to moulds his chakra with different hand seals. They all watch in awe when Sakura released her Byakugou Seal.

"Forward." Kabuto told her, and Sakura made her way in front of the tree, with her face full of determination.

"Don't tell me. . ." Yori chose to drop it there and watch. Trying his best to sort out the chaos inside him, afraid to spit out on what is about to happen.

"Yes, this is a forbidden jutsu." Kabuto glances at Yori in response.

"But she will die!" Yori screamed, the two girls were shocked to hear their male team mate crying in anger.

"Don't worry Yori." Sakura's smile was dry, but still she's hoping to let him understand that everything is going to be alright. "You remember I told you Sasuke-kun has a secret contract with his snake? When I discovered he was missing, it is because Aoda come to me, giving me a blank piece of paper. But last night while I'm flipping the pages of my notes, I found his letter again, but it's not blank. I don't know what happened. There, he told me Orochimaru can help, but I'm glad I'd seen Kabuto this morning, and his knowledge will suffice."

"I get it but, why open the barrier?" Ai was terrified, she's the only one in the group without any clue what will happen next, and what is their leader's plan. "Don't tell me you'll feed us to the tree." The little girl starts to cry.

"Baka!" Ino yelled at her. "Don't let your guard down!"

"It's now open, focus your chakra." Kabuto reminded them. All of them move backwards except for Sakura. Ino who is only watching her friend openly giving herself to the tree, makes the blonde cry. Her tears didn't stop from falling, she can see those tree roots firmly wraps around her legs, to her arms and to her waist.

"Uchiha-san!" Ino glared at Ai who tried to run after Sakura, telling her to stay on her position.

Finally, Uchiha Sakura was locked inside the barrier together with the chakra tree; while the girls are all waiting for Kabuto's explanation on how it turned out this way. Doing it without their knowledge first, as her team mates.

"Your leader told me, we have no time." He said, sitting at the large nearby rock.

"Will she be under the tsukuyomi too?" Ino asked, she thinks she has a little idea on what's going on but she's not that experienced enough unlike Yori who kept his mouth shut, letting Kabuto to speak up. He's still in a state of shock.

"No. She won't be dreaming anything. She will just stay asleep, and while her chakra is being consumed by the tree, that's the best time to link her to Sasuke-kun." Kabuto explained.

"But this is a big gamble! The tree will consume her chakra until she dies!" Ino told him in almost threatening tone.

"That's why we're here. You see. To free Sasuke-kun, he needs to escape the tree, but you cannot kill it right? The tree was linked to him, that's what happens when you're under the infinite tsukuyomi so if we kill it, we kill Sasuke." He said. _Though this is actually a temporary tsukuyomi._ "In order to let him escape, he needs to free himself using the rinnegan, but Sakura-san realized after your psycho mind-transmission technique, that he lost his memories. So he's totally trapped inside the jutsu, **with no way out**. If we can restore his memories to help him in his fight, it is impossible. His memories are not erased, it was sealed from within."

All of them were silent for a moment, until the youngest member asked; "What will be her role then?"

"I told her I cannot restore his memories. But when she mentioned Sasuke-kun is struggling in his dream to undo the genjutsu, I offered her I can link their chakras, using my sealing technique earlier. And linking chakra is allowing the other person to see your memories."

"See her memories?" She said. "But, still . . . you should not agree with her." Ai suddenly cried out, remembering how painful to see her leader wrapped by the tree, sucking her life energy.

"There's no other way aside from waiting for him to open his eyes. When she told me she can last for 3 hours alive, I'd seen her resolve, and it's unshakable. No wonder she's the Uchiha's wife. You should have faith with her. She will let the tree consume her chakra stored in her body, as long as they will be linked, his blank mind might will accept her memories as his own . . . and don't worry, I read his actual situation with the useful information extracted by the Yamanaka . . . and to be honest, back then, Orochimaru-sama performed this linking of memories for many years. He was able to erase one's memory and link it to another person to treat it as his own." They can see how he doesn't sound proud after recalling his past experience with the legendary sanin.

"So, what if Sasuke weren't able to undo it even Sakura sacrificed herself?" Ino asked.

"They'll both die." Yori said.

"We only have 3 hours. Is there a way for the tree to stop consuming her chakra?" The blonde asked Yori this time.

"None. You see, in order to link with the tree, she needs to be connected directly."

"Sakura told me earlier . . ." Kabuto glanced at Ino, a little hesitant to continue, "She said she won't die."

"You should understand her." Yori put one of his hands on her shoulder. "Haven't you noticed Sasuke's body? His body is changing, he is skin and bones. Have you seen his nails? Have you seen he is losing his hair? Sakura-chan knew it. She needs to wake him up . . . and keep this in mind… if we extend here for another day or two, Sasuke will turn into a white zetsu." Kabuto nodded in agreement.

"This is why Sakura-chan was worried these past few days before you joined our group. She's actually desperate. Sasuke will not be able to wake-up if we stay longer here, doing research." Ino and Ai have nothing to say anymore, because they're having the better view now of the remaining responsibility left for the last three hours.

"Our history taught us that lesson. All of us are captured by it. It was the 4th Shinobi War; we have no memory of what we dreamed about. And if we became one with the tree, we will all turn to white pawns, and it might happen to her husband soon if we will stay like this. That's why I believe, Sakura-chan knew all the risks."

Ino looked sadly at the tree. "So we will wait for three hours?"

"Yes." And it felt like it will be the longest three hours of their lives.

* * *

 **a/n: Sasuke's letter is on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. His Reflection

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Hello! I was glad I was able to write again, last 2 weeks something bad really happened but I'm here everything is fine now, I'm a little sick but I can still manage, so here's my update.

* * *

 **tatutu –** **thank you, I love you too,**

 **guest –** **thanks for the review as always!**

 **MademoiselleRED –** **Yep, it is something only Sakura can do and she's perfect for it.**

 **Guest –** **Yes, that's what I'm trying to show but others really have different opinion when they read it, but I don't mind. Thanks for reading!**

 **Law23 –** **haha, sorry it took so long, I gave a lot of effort for this one! Thanks.**

 **Sasuchan99 –** **Don't worry you don't have to be sorry! Yes, I'm trying to show the different view on what a wife can do vs teen sakura.**

 **I think I might be not explaining enough sorry, but I'll clarify. In the last chapter he didn't knew yet that he came from the future, the little Sakura just said 'when I learned I'm going to be your wife someday..' Sakura -she is about to tell him that he came from future. But her words** **triggered Sasuke to discover that the girl in his dream is actually her. He acts so comfortable yes. He is doing it in instinct because he is not doing anything for her in return even she became special to her unlike Karin that he didn't like from the start.**

 **So even without memories, I think he will fall for the same girl.**

 **But its fine if it's your opinion. Thank you for the review ;)**

 **RK1812** **–** **thank you for reading, I hope you read it until the end**

* * *

His Reflection

"I hope Karin will really help us." she said indignantly as they entered the room, her eyes grew wide when she saw how much blood is on Karin's lavender uniform. She watched as Itachi pulled out his bare hands dripping from her blood. He dropped her down on the floor as Karin is trying her best to secure the scroll, embracing it to her breast.

"Stay back…" She told him. Sakura scrambled back to her feet.

"Good." Itachi said with a malicious grin. "I thought you're not interested to follow us."

"Karin, what have you done this time?!" Sakura berated her as she run in her place to steal the scroll which was the only thing on Sakura's mind. However, Itachi was faster. Sakura found him tapping the scroll on Karin's head, making fun of the injured lady on the floor.

"S-Sasuke..." She said. Gasping for breath, she began to crawl on the floor and manages to grab his right leg forcefully. "Your brother is- But Itachi didn't finish her words and kicked out her wounded stomach.

"Karin! Are you all right?" Sasuke asked her worriedly.

 _Wait. This is not the 6_ _th_ _Hokage._ It was the first thing on Sakura's mind when their eyes met. _Hokage-san will never be this cruel!_ Sakura thought.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm cleaning this place for our better future." Itachi said, grinning at him, while Sakura couldn't believe her own eyes to watch his strange behaviour. He was a kind hearted leader and she values him like he was her big brother. Now, he looks at her like a hawk ready to attack her in every possible advantage.

"This bitch." He muttered under his breath. _She's one of the most troublesome characters that I have to deal with. Her situation helped me at first, but after her abnormal development here, I should have killed her at the Feudal Lord's Palace. She is supposed to lock Sasuke in this world, not push him away._ He thought.

"Who are you?" She asked. She jumped into a defensive fighting position leaving Sasuke behind her. As much as possible, she doesn't want to destroy their house but in their situation, it's inevitable if this man in front of them is an impostor.

"I'm going to be your brother-in-law right?" He answered. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the splash of warm liquid against the right side of his face.

 _Blood… Sakura's blood?_ Sasuke thought, his eyes widened at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun, stay back!" She yelled at him and it made him feel worthless. Sasuke, shocked by the sudden turn of events, doesn't know if he should join her to fight Itachi. But he isn't even sure why Sakura decided to fight him all of a sudden. "I said, run away, now!" She commanded, pushing him away.

 _What the hell? What kind of stupid life do I have before any of this happened?_ He asked himself. Because all of this time, he have been fixated on the idea of living an ordinary shinobi life with his brother, and eventually fixing his relationship with the young girl he just met for few weeks. He already planned that if he can't regain his memory, he just needs to wait for the right time, to be emotionally ready so he can secure a life with her, ignoring the conflict that she brought up earlier.

 _Dammit. This time what is the truth?_ Sasuke was lost for words; he wants to protect her, but what a blind person can do at this time? In his surprise, Sakura's body was thrown at him and he felt the warm blood from her right arm.

"Didn't I tell you to run away? I will handle this! This man is an impostor!" Before Sakura was able to face Itachi again, both of them were surprised to see Sasuke took the blow that should be for her. Itachi was amused; he felt a surge of excitement to watch him being protective of the girl instead of his own life.

"Oh, I thought I'm going to break her skull, but you really did it, stupid brother." he said. Sakura glanced at Sasuke's body in horror to see the kunai was deeply plunged to his shoulder. But he was lucky. Sakura already knew that this guy is not the real Uchiha Itachi, she can tell it by his fighting style, aside from his odd behaviour. She also noticed he is terrible at aiming.

"Baka!" She cried. She jumped and kicked Itachi on the chest, she followed up with an attack with her kunai, but he managed to dodge that. Her attack saved Sasuke to pull out the kunai impaled on his shoulder. Then Sakura jumped in front of him, carefully wrapping his shoulder with the bandages from her bag. She cannot heal him yet, not until she defeated the intruder.

"There." She said softly. "Please run away, you cannot die here." Sakura said, her tone was quite serious. Sasuke wants to tell her he wanted to fight too, but he didn't have the courage anymore, because the way she speaks earlier, he felt like he became a burden.

* * *

Their exchange of blows continued. The impostor managed to hide from her, taking advantage at the several rooms in the compound. Sakura is running on the training grounds to found 2 Anbu who are assigned to guard Sasuke. "I see, good timing for reinforcement." She told herself. Sakura smiles at the two masked guards as she approached one of them. In her dismay, the first guy with cat style porcelain mask created 4 mud walls trapping Sakura inside, leaving the top open.

"You guys – w-what are you doing?" Sakura punched the wall on her right but the he created another one again. "Someone disguised themselves as the 6th! He was inside the compound, you should help me!" She cried, but before she made another attempt to escape, the one with bird-like beak mask released a fire jutsu, burning the kunoichi alive. On the living room where Sasuke was left, he heard Sakura's cry in pain. Surprised, he went outside to check.

"Hey hey, you're forgetting me." He said. Sasuke tried to fight him. However, he never thought his first actual combat without vision will kill him in an instant.

"Who are you? Where's my brother!" He shouted at him, Itachi's impostor never gave him an opportunity to get out the room and caused him enough injuries in a short amount of time.

"I can't believe you've become so poorly stupid after losing your memory." Itachi shuddered, walking closer to the Uchiha. "Itachi never went here this morning when Sakura came. Your brother stayed in the office last night because he is busy with someone else. Unfortunately there's someone more important than you." He said mockingly.

"Hn." He tried to release some chakra strings but suddenly he felt a pain in his shoulder. He stayed still, remembering his brother's words, the suspect in killing the Daimyo and the one who influenced Karin to keep him from Konoha. "You are the black zetsu." He said.

"Yes." He said. This time Sasuke attacked with this fireball jutsu, the zetsu escaped and this attack left Sasuke's back open. "You know what? Unfortunately you cannot kill me in this tsukuyomi." He said behind his back, aiming to pierce his throat. "You think you're such a lucky guy living with the Hokage's privileges? Hahaha I just removed your past and you became this simple minded! Do you seriously want a stupid peaceful life like this? Hahahaa!" He laughed.

"You tell me." Sasuke said he knew he is taunting him; this is what his real brother warned him.

"Since you're so pro-active to study about us, I will tell you this. You've managed to study that there's a zetsu army formed and killed us all in Mist... though I can still live inside this dream. Well, I commend you to finding out that we casted a genjutsu on the chakra tree you discovered. The trigger is once your eye got caught in the fruit's tomoes, it will activate. I made sure to stab your rinnegan to weaken your eye. But you are truly powerful. You easily noticed that the first time you wake-up _here_ , you knew everything around is fake."

"Here? Fake?" He raised his brow at him.

"Yes, you don't live in this world. I created this using your memory, and designed it not according to your desire in your heart compared to Madara's infinite tsukuyomi..." He smiles, remembering how they put so much effort to get this far. "It was designed to make you stay here. You understand?" He smiles at him wickedly.

"If you put it bluntly, this is a fake world. I made sure your wife is here and put her in a problematic state that you cannot ignore, that's why I'm so glad she depended so much to you. Even she's just a creation of your thoughts; her existence helped me to hold you here."

"Y-you bastard… are you talking about S- Sakura?" He asked angrily.

"Yes. So now you know why she's said she's so devoted to you?" Sasuke remembered the young girl's words about him being married but she's single. _If she is my wife, Sakura should have said so, but she avoided the topic._ He thought. _I thought she's just not pressuring me about our status, but I guess she knows something but not telling me yet._ Sasuke thought.

"Still confused?" Itachi asked, walking closer to him, Sasuke didn't answer but waited. "Aside from your wife, your most precious brother helped me too. To have a reality check, you're being pulled back to a dream, 7 years ago, with your brother alive, healthy and powerful as you like."

Slowly, everything is making sense for Sasuke. Why Sakura and Naruto are too young to be his team mates. They have the same age difference as what the zetsu explained. However, there's one thing he wants to confirm.

"About Itachi, did you mean-

"He's dead." He said, Sasuke just chuckled.

"You are lying… he have many plans for Konoha…"

"I'm being honest now. And I don't care if you believe me or not, you'll die here anyway." The zetsu said.

"No way…." Sasuke is just standing there. Remembering his brother, how he helped him fight, how he explained their clan roots, how they grew up together, he just couldn't believe it.

"Karin on the other hand was an experiment. I thought that once she's there, I'm hoping you can forget your wife."The zetsu said. When Sasuke heard this, he got really angry to hear him like he is just playing house to use characters as he pleases. "So when Karin had realized her mistake, she stole these scrolls where your memory and visual prowess were sealed. But I'm very resourceful. I replaced Itachi, so you'll never lay your hand to your ugly past."

"I can't believe you're saying everything to me, I can easily steal those scrolls." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's check on that. But you know in few minutes, you're body will be mine. If you won't accept this dream, I'll force myself to possess your body!"

Everything happened in an instant. Sasuke was pinned on the ground by the Anbu guards. They tied his hands and feet and he stayed like that for an hour. He knew he shouldn't feel so numb but he felt like they did something to his body.

"Did I live a good life before I was trapped here?" He asked himself. Reminiscing the only moments he had with his brother is just a few weeks, and he regretted that he only managed to kiss Sakura once. "Hey, can I ask you?" He said, he doesn't have much power to speak. "So all the people I met here is existing in real world?"

"Yes,.. honestly Uchiha, you have lost your strong desire unlike your ancestors. Now you want a quiet shinobi world and this is because of your friends. You know it won't continue like that." He said.

"H-how w-will I k-know… I c-can't even remember m-my past…" He said while enduring another headache attack. The zetsu isn't doing anything yet, he is not even touching him. He wants Sasuke to lose his consciousness but because of his sudden headache he remained awake.

"Don't worry; you don't have to fight no more. I'll give you peace. I'll let you dream about your family again." The zetsu said.

"W-who woulddd w-aaant a ff-fake world?" He chuckled.

"I'll let you sleep in this dream; this pain will go away soon. Give me your body." He whispered in his ears. "Sasuke listen. Your wife is waiting for you to wake up on the other side, and she's around the dangerous tree-sucking chakra. I'm sure she's dead by now. This is no point of return, if all of them are dead right? But if you let help you, I'll let you relive again, with Sakura and Itachi alive."

"Don't make me laugh!" He yelled, closing his eyes due to severe pain in his head.

"Here, if you'll allow me, I'll give you more time with your fantasies…. So, tell me what you want?" Sasuke's mind goes blurry, hoping that he can still see the real world that he is talking about earlier. But when his body went completely numb, his mind goes blank and fell asleep.

"Finally." The zetsu smiled. "Once Sasuke opens his eyes, _my will_ is going to be revived again."

* * *

When he looks at himself infront of the mirror, he can see a woman, instead of a man. _Weird._

She is brushing her long pink hair, and he can't help his eyes to wonder down, because she is only wearing red panties and he can see her breast in front of the mirror. He gulped hard at the sight; it's a very nice view indeed.

It was strange; he thought it was his own image, but it's not. The woman starts to dresses herself; he looks at those breasts again and his eyes go down. He felt his heart lift as she saw her smiling at her own reflection in the mirror. His heart was pounding strongly, watching the woman puts her hair in ponytail thinking how beautiful it was.

Sasuke realized he is looking at the woman's point of view. She sipped her coffee and started to write something on her notebook. He noticed there's a sword on her table, a leather wallet, a folded black coat and pants. As she put down her mug, her notebook slid down the ground and found a folded paper which was stuck in her notebook. He closes his eyes for a while, amazed on what is happening, because he is able to see this moment.

When she opened the paper, the handwriting caught his attention, it was his handwriting.

 _I hope you and the baby is okay._

 _I'm able to use this contract under the tsukuyomi to let you know the situation. I didn't expect it became worst, and more than I can handle to be honest. I'm fully aware that my perception of time changed so I don't know how many days have passed._

 _I'm currently dreaming as I write this letter, the war didn't happen, Itachi was alive while you and Naruto are still the same though I'm 7 years older to you, to our batch. This also means there's no rinnegan, and I have to find it myself to escape here. I'm sorry. You must be surprised why Aoda's been involuntarily summoned by you. It's me who set it all up._

 _I was able to kill the black zetsu, but I guess they did a self-activating genjutsu that trapped me. So you must find my body in Mist Village, if you find me taking too long to wake-up, there's only one reason I can see. I lost by memories – this is just my theory._

 _Sakura, you know there's no way I will live in a dream world. Please, don't feel bad, if ever I forgot you and Sarada, you got to know for you I'll fight. If it comes to memory restoration, there's one person who know how to do that - Orochimaru._

 _To You_

 _-S_

* * *

"Ha.. ah, ah,…" Sasuke opened his eyes, he's panting hard, his vision is blurry, and his headache disappeared. He thought he was crying because when we wiped off his eyes, he saw blood not tears. "Did I…" He blinked twice to see he's in a different room now. On his side was Karin lying on the floor, she was still breathing, and he'd seen the scrolls are all open beside him. _Did Karin do something to me?_

"And that horrible letter, I wrote it…" Slowly, he understood the situation around him, when he closes his eyes he remembers they're enemy. The black zetsu. He's a little relieved to get his vision back, and aside from it, he has memories. Not his own, but he is remembering someone else's life. His wife memories are transmitted to him. "I need to hurry." He rose up and went to the door quickly to find that the Uchiha compound is almost devastated.

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. The Boy and the Traveller

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

I'll be honest; this will be the end of his tsukuyomi. (Yeah I'm straight to the point lol) I was on a summer vacation last week and I've been really busy, I never had to chance to check on my draft and there's so many things I want to clarify and explain at this chapter. A BIG BIG thanks for everyone for reading this fic it made me happy to read the reviews and those who followed & favorited the story. I'm not sure when will I update the next chapter after this because my hands are full right now. I know it's hard to deal with the weirdness of this story haha. Again, thank you so much guys.

* * *

 **Sasuchan99 –** Thanks, I really don't want to keep it slow paced and I have many surprises in this chapter, so prepare!

 **Law23 –** It was a challenge for me to write Sasuke like that too, thanks for your advice! Sometimes I was thinking to take a break. English is not my first language too, we are the same, so I'm always struggling to check everything when updating.

 **MademoiselleRED –** This one is a long update too, and I think there's no real Sakura in action yet on this one.

* * *

The Boy and the Traveller

He heard a loud crack followed by the sound of trees crashing down on their roof. Currently, the villagers are getting ready for the yearly festival tonight, and so many people are going out, enjoying the streets. However, the large damage at the Uchiha compound is enough for their neighbours to notice that something is happening to their Hokage's home.

Sasuke thought he was exhausted but he was just distracted, distracted by foreign memories from his wife. He can't move yet. Discovering what triggered this situation is what he needs to know first. The challenge for him is reviewing everything by another's recorded memory while he can't remember his own. One thing for sure is that Sakura's studies from his tsukuyomi will be his only key to formulate a plan to get out of here.

"Sasuke…" Karin managed to speak after waking up. "Your chakra signature changed." The girl who is fond of Sasuke's life energy had detected another chakra inside him. He looks at her, questioning but he confirmed it himself. "Can you feel the female energy inside you?" She asked.

"Yeah? But to whom?"

"That's Sakura's chakra signature." Karin told at him. She didn't expect to see his lips formed a curved. _So, a smiling Sasuke because of Sakura is beautiful too._ Karin thought, hiding the pain in her heart.

She was completely taken aback to those stares again. The charming innocence of a man with no memories disappeared, and replaced by something more familiar. _He just looks like the usual Sasuke now…_ She thought. "Sasuke..." She is having a hard time to finish her sentence because of shock. "Go ahead!" And there, she quickly understood the situation. "I used the radio from one of the Anbu, Sakura asked me to send Naruto and request for a team skilled in sealing technique! So, while waiting for them, you must go now!"

Sasuke gets the scroll on the ground, the one that Karin has been protecting since she came back this morning. "Was it you who helped me get my vision back?" He asked her, but Karin shook her head. "Someone shared her memory to me, and it helped me get back my visual powers too." He said. One of the flashbacks he can remember includes Sakura's discussion with Kabuto, explaining how she can help him remember again.

"Having her past memories in my head is somehow…" Sasuke murmured to himself, remembering his own actions are all kept on Sakura's mind. Like an old video playing in his brain. He watches his own face when she wakes-up beside him. He also sees his wolfish expressions during their private moments. There are thousands of stolen glances she kept ever since they were genin until they reached adulthood. Those soft childish glances become bolder and more meaningful time after time. They fight. They laugh. They make love.

And recently, her mind is filled with a little girl. And for the first time, he was able to see that his precious child had grown to a very healthy kid. He wanted to cry to remember the face of his child and it's hard to see how she grew up without him.

"It feels like we're connected." He murmured to himself. It's fascinating to watch her past and it's a breathtaking collection of her stories. Then, he remembered she let her physical body to be consumed by chakra tree to stay with him, reminding him that he don't have much time left.

* * *

Sakura's been fighting at the backyard with the zetsu who already lost maintaining Itachi's physical appearance. His eyes became yellow, and his fair skin starts to turn black. She already defeated the 2 anbu guarding the Uchiha compound and now she's trying her best to prolong the fight. _Why is the reinforcement taking too long?_ Sakura thought.

Earlier, when the zetsu is about to force himself to enter Sasuke's consciousness, Karin jumped out of nowhere and stabbed his head by the blade she hid inside the frame of her glasses. Though she can't put much of a fight since she's badly injured, she got lucky that the zetsu didn't kill her but just bit her arm to heal himself. Sakura took that opportunity to fight him one on one after Karin's effort.

However, survival of fighting a highly skilled kunoichi is not an option. It's very one sided. In the beginning of their fight just a few minutes ago, he watched how she heal her own 2nd degree burn without a sweat; he didn't expect the Uchiha's wife is going to be the biggest obstacle in his tsukuyomi.

She can't just lock him down; she needs to keep him busy. And because Sakura's been holding back her real strength, the zetsu managed to pin her down; she succumbed without a struggle, letting him do whatever he likes while she's hiding the collection of chakra inside her hand leather gloves.

"Why are you fighting me?" The zetsu asked. Sakura's face is on the ground, his right foot on her head, and her lips are crushing on the dirty grass. _You are just a manifestation of this fake world!_ The zetsu put more pressure to bury her face on the ground.

"I c-calld Nn-naru-t-to, he'll be here inn n-no t-timmmpp!" She said, trying to lift her head to speak. But as fast as lightning, a man sent him flying at the roof by a single kick. The girl widened her eyes in disbelief to see whose back. He had his left arm around her, she leaned against his exposed chest, and he is still wearing his yukata that morning.

"I'm disappointed." He said. Still under the influence of his cold-eyed stare at the enemy, she knew he finally came back. "Calling out Naruto while I'm the one saving you? Tsk, Tsk." He said with a playful smirk.

"Ne! It's b-because N-Naruto's currently in the village and I told Karin to ask for a team with him!" She defended and she only got a soft chuckle from him. In just a few seconds, his attention is at the enemy again. _So cool._ Sakura told herself.

"Ahhhh!" The zetsu cried all of a sudden after he was able to make an eye to eye contact with Sasuke who activated his sharingan. He let go of Sakura so he can focus more on his genjutsu.

"Aside from not dying. What else can you do?" He asked and his eyes full of hostility. He was the culprit of the creation of this world; he is the reason why the medic-nins died while they're trying to save him from his sleep. He dragged his wife into this mess and if she didn't wake up, he don't know how to face his daughter anymore after years of absence. "I'll answer it for you." Sasuke continued. "Nothing." This time Sasuke preferred to use his own fist to punish him.

"Aside from not dying, you can't do anything else." He started to punch him continuously in the face.

"I'm a living soul in this place…y-you can't k-kill me with this. I will live on." He said, the zetsu knew the body he is using won't last long. It will die soon if this continues. Sasuke didn't stop and hit him harder until he bleeds to death.

"This is for my wife!" He yelled and landed another brutal punch. "And this is for my daughter!" blood splattered all over his face and chest.

Sasuke didn't realize Sakura is hugging him from behind. His knuckles are dripping blood, he can use many ninjutsu to punish him, but he chose to use his own hand to feel the goodness of killing him.

"That's enough." She cried, not removing her hands.

"Move away. Do you know that she threatened my daughter?" He told her.

"How will I know?" Sakura cried. "Just stop!" She forcefully grabbed his hand. "I don't know what it feels to be a parent. I'm in no position to say this." She started. "But I can feel your frustration; I understand how it feels when your love one is in danger and you can't do anything about it… So please?" Sakura doesn't want to see him hurt in process.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down!" Sasuke looked more pissed than ever for the new guy coming in who looks very relaxed.

"Dobe. You're so damn late." Sasuke finally moved away when he saw the team that Sakura called for. They started do their formation to perform the sealing technique.

"Well I'm here to steal your spotlight." His blonde friend said, hand pointing at the reinforcement team. "By the way, you're totally fine teme! Does this mean that this old bastard finally remembers us? Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded at him. "Welcome back!" Then he tapped his back cheerfully.

"Where's my brother?" He asked him.

"He's actually at the hospital, checking some things…" Naruto and Sakura quickly exchanged looks.

"Why? I'm sure he knew already that he doesn't have a house anymore." He said. Sakura feels sorry for Naruto who received all of his anger. But Naruto continue to ask him question how he was able to remember again, talking about what will happen next after defeating his enemy.

A few minutes later, the zetsu's body turned pale until it became purple. They didn't recognize whose body it belongs to after what Sasuke did to his face. With this, he can finally go back. The physical body of zetsu is dead in real world so he won't be revived anymore once Sasuke escaped in this tsukuyomi. He got his rinnegan back and the only left is to restore his own memories. Indeed it was the longest dream he ever experienced, the dream he considered a nightmare.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. He felt a tug on his sleeves and see her pretty emerald eyes on him, she wasn't even trying and she was able to get his full attention right away. "There's something important I need to check right now." Sasuke just nodded without even realizing she is asking his permission to leave the place.

"Sas-" Before she turned around to leave, he pulled her right away, he don't care embracing her in front of Naruto and the others.

"Thank you Sakura." He wanted to ask where she is about to go but he chose to wait for her explanation.

"See you, Sasuke-kun!" All of a sudden, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was surprised for a moment and later realises that might be the last time to see her.

"Teme..." Naruto interrupted. "Uhm, how should I say this… did Sakura-chan told you?" He asked.

"Told me what?"

"Uhm.. N-nothing!" _I knew it, there's something that these three is not telling me._ Sasuke thought. Naruto didn't continue anymore after seeing his expression.

"What is it?"

"Aaaa, err, teme, I think you should ask her yourself." Naruto quickly changed the topic. He made a promise with the Hokage that he won't tell him the truth, unless he asked Sakura or he will see it in his own eyes, since it involves the boy that they found at the training grounds.

* * *

It took them 6 hours and 4 medic nin including Karin to do the operation that afternoon. All of those life events; and information in the past which has been stored in him due to a temporarily linking of Sakura's chakra are carefully unlinked in his brain. After it, they're able to release the scroll where the zetsu kept his real memories. It was a successful operation, gladly; Sasuke doesn't have a brain injury that they have to deal with. Everything went well and he's currently sleeping after the operation.

* * *

On the other room, at the same time, Sakura is also sleeping on the bedroom of her own patient. Her patient was a boy, a leaf ninja who just fell into a coma for more than a month. His leg was fractured but luckily he can use it again, he said he got it from the training grounds where they found him unconscious a month ago. It was 2 weeks ago when he finally woke up; everyone told him many things had changed including Sakura, the girl he confessed his feelings before the incident.

After her fight with the zetsu, she came to his room and he let her rest in his bed since he's already fine and he can take care of himself. She's been busy with this young shinobi during her regular working days while her day-off is scheduled at the Uchiha Compound.

As much as she wants to be with Sasuke once he got his memories back, Shizune didn't allow her. Leaving a note to his room is the only thing she can do. The note tells him to meet her tonight at their secret place, so she can say a proper goodbye to him.

Sakura finally found happiness with that boy. They were the same age, they're not yet exclusively dating but she preferred it that way, both of them are taking their time to go the next level of their relationship since they just started.

At 10 in the evening, the moment she opened her eyes, she see the boy standing at the window, watching the people in their kimonos. She grinned at him. Just by looking at him reminds her about the other patient in this hospital, thinking if he was able to get her message. _It's time, Sasuke-kun will go back and I want to see him for the last time._ She thought. This time, she's prepared and she will not cry.

 _I remembered the first moment you talk to me; you told me I look young._

 _You treat me indifferently. And even after your confession, you don't even hold me like I'm yours; you became so careful like I'm a fragile little child. You don't treat me as your woman, but take care of me like I'm your daughter._

 _You said, you are from the future, but I guess you not just telling me everything._

 _When you lost your memory, that's the first time I saw your innocence when it comes to love. You respected our relationship when Naruto told I'm your girlfriend even though you are clueless who I really was in your life._

 _Even you are 8 years older, or you grew older and older, I think I will always find things to like about you, and eventually, falling in love you, over and over again._

She was lost in thoughts, imagining her reunion with Sasuke.

"What day it is?" The boy asked her suddenly.

"Ah. There's a firework festival today." She hurriedly fixes her hair and look for her bag.

"Oh." The boy had some things to catch up since he just came back from a coma. Sakura told him his case is still under investigation because no one knows who put him in that state. He was actually missing for a month and she was surprised when someone informed her he was secretly admitted to the hospital. It was the Hokage's orders he said but Itachi suspected it might be the zetsu's actions.

He never get the chance to go back home. He was ordered to stay at the hospital until they give him a memo that he can resume to his duties.

"Wanna go?" The boy asked. Sakura's heart suddenly stopped. His shoulder dropped, for a moment, he looked hesitant. This guy never asked her out, so she was curious. They locked eyes then, noticing he's just being shy, and might be patiently waiting for an answer. _Why at a time like this!_ She wanted to scream at him. "Want to go together?" He asked again. It's the worst timing to ask her on a date for the very first time, simply because she already set an appointment to meet another guy. And this boy is not permitted yet to go out of the hospital.

Just like before at the Feudal Lord's castle, she faces another once in a lifetime decision, she need to chose one. Sakura nearly panicked, because she doesn't want to miss this chance. "Sorry but I need to meet someone else." Tears started to form at the sides and dripped down to her cheeks.

"R-really?" He is so stunned that he can't find other words to say.

"But I'll be back. I promise!" She turned and left with no further words. That night, he was afraid to ask who she is going to meet during the festival, imagining that she's going to watch the fireworks with another guy and have their dinner together. He's afraid to ask.

When Sakura finally reached the valley of flowers, the place where she met Sasuke on her wedding night, the place where he answered all of her questions, what is the name of their daughter and how did they start together.

And the hours pass by. Uchiha Sasuke, the time traveller, didn't show up. Tears started to fall on her eyes, while walking alone in the middle of the night, the scent of flowers filled the air, letting her reminisce the moments with him. She ended up blaming herself, regretting her unnecessary preparations, to make herself look pretty, even she's arrived earlier than expected.

* * *

The festival officially ended; the vendors' starts to pack their stuffs, street sweepers are cleaning the mess around the street, while the 19 year old kunoichi is sitting alone beside the water fountain at the park.

 _I guess I'm too attached to think about my future_. Sakura thought she will not cry anymore. She's not mad at Sasuke, she's know she's just being selfish, he already made it clear that he needs to come back to his wife, and technically he is talking about her. This day is going to come whether she likes it or not. And her only option –to move on.

"Did you showed up late or did the bastard ditch you?" A voice asked, when she looked back, he is standing behind her, wearing the Konoha Hospital's green jacket and pajama. She giggled to see him there, very uncool and he didn't even change his clothes. When she looked down, she finally gives into laughter because he is wearing her pink fluffy slippers she left that night.

He sits beside her, and looks much more dignified to be able to see her smiling even the evidence in her eyes were obvious. He's actually planning to spy and he didn't expect to see her on the way.

"He didn't show up. I know this is gonna happen because he was in a hurry anyway."

"Sorry about that." Sakura was surprised when he holds her hand suddenly, squeezing it gently. It warms her cold hands. There are many occasions that they hold hands but not like this.

"No! Don't say sorry!" She said, watching him with full amusement, because his nervousness is obvious. By watching his trembling hands, she realizes the beauty of two people who wants to start a relationship. On taking a step by step process in order to know each other's company. He is willing to do it. She's been so focus on looking at other things about their future, while he's there beside her.

"You don't have a choice now but to be with me." It sounds more like a rule that she need to follow.

"Don't say that. You know that's not how I see it." Sakura answered. "I should have considered your invitation instead of going there." She said, faking a smile at herself.

"Do you love him?"

Sakura looked at him with her pained expression. Their hands are still connected. "I do, but I l-love you too!" She told him shyly, her hands started to feel awkward she loses her hold but he squeezed it more.

"That didn't sound good to me." He sighed. "I was in a coma for so long. The last time I remembered was I went to the cloud village to help you get back your license so you wouldn't have to marry the feudal lord. I wasn't there and I'm sorry." He said. "I failed."

"You know, to tell you the truth…" She starts to feel nervous; she's going to violate now a Hokage's order.

"Sakura, I don't judge you. Don't force yourself."

"But I- I can explain." She wipes her tears again. "I didn't know you're confined in a hospital, and actually, this man that I met is…" She bows her head, because she can't do it. "I just want to tell _that man –_ that I really love the valley of flowers." In the end, she lied.

"Sakura." He brings his face closer to her. "I'll bring you there as many times as you want." The boy said, a little bit irritated to talk about another guy.

"He suddenly showed up in Konoha, and telling me I look so young… the Hokage told me his identity should be kept secret, but he's not a criminal or whatever so don't worry." She said, adding more curiosity to him. "I thought he was you but actually he is not you!" She started but he interrupted her.

"Shut it" He said. "I can ask the Hokage myself." He doesn't want to imagine more about them, the truth is, and he doesn't really want to know. _Well, I'm sure I'm better than him._ He thought.

There was a pregnant pause. It's only the two of them at the park. That night beside the fountain, when he looked at her, she couldn't take her eyes off his dark orbs, his black hair and his stoic face. Sakura melted under his gaze. He cupped her chin, tilting her mouth toward him, and he bent down but Sakura pulled away from him abruptly, trying to hide her blushing face.

When she looks at him again, he didn't feel rejected at all. Because he is not going to waste this chance. He is dead serious. Finally, her shyness backfires; he lifted her chin even higher and finally closes the distance between their lips. He puts his other hand at her waist. She was drowning in the warmth of his lips. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his body.

When they break apart, she's the one gasping for breath, both of them not smiling. The boy is the first one to look away, pressing his lips together. His heart is beating like a drum. "You know, I had a feeling someone is watching us." He told her while hiding his stupid face celebrating in victory by putting the back of his palm on his lips. He steals a glance at Sakura's lips again and she smiles shyly at him.

The boy was right, because at few meters away, from a rooftop, there's a man in a dark cloak watching them. He doesn't know if he should feel disappointed or proud to see his 19 year old version flirting with her in the middle of the night in a public park.

Itachi explained to him he found his 19 year old brother at the training grounds. At the same time, Sasuke left the village with Karin to hide himself away when the Feudal Lord was killed. Supposedly there should be only one Sasuke in this tsukuyomi. Itachi concluded that the temporary tsukuyomi's power weakened that time, that's why the real Sasuke and the younger Sasuke from tsukuyomi coexisted.

Sasuke did the right thing, he have no time to be attached with this dream of his own. Even so, he thanked his brother for understanding him, it was a good time to live with him again, to spar with and have a little talk about this family and what his future plans for them. And before they part, Itachi told him how proud he was that he's able to find people who love him.

* * *

The last words of his brother kept playing in his head.

The last memories of watching Sakura with himself in the park kept playing in his head.

Everything was dark after that, and found himself floating in the middle of the black sea, glittering under the moonlight. He tried to swim, he tried to go farther but it's useless, because he's just there floating in the middle of a large body of water. Then he closes his eyes and smells the earth this time, he heard the chirping of birds around and heard loud noises from different people screaming his name. He can recognize Ino and Kabuto's voices while he can't recognize the others.

"Sasuke-kun! Open your eyes! God damn it!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	22. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **hanntran –** thank you, here's the reunion chapter, finally!

 **guest –** many thanks for giving your time too - for reading this fic

 **Law 23 –** haha don't worry, here's the next part, thanks again!

 **Nghan –** yay, I'm glad you made it until that part!

 **Sasuchan99 –** originally I want to show the young sasuke on earlier part but it won't be a surprise anymore, so I just exposed him in just one chapter.

 **guest –** many thanks!

 **Larshapeach –** yep, even he's awake I hope you'll still like what's next though I'm really going to end this on few more chapters

 **MademoiselleRED –** I'm happy that some didn't expect the young sasuke, I even imagined them to have a conversation with the older one but I decided not to, hihi..

* * *

Reunion

The cup of cold ramen remained untouched. Dealing with the stack of papers on his desk should be his first task in the morning but Naruto keep on staring at the telephone, waiting for Shizune's call. He looked famished but not in the mood to eat. Sometimes he imagines himself running the papers through the shredders so he can forget about the documents waiting for him.

Last night, Shizune rushed to his house informing Sakura connected herself to the chakra tree in order to save her husband. The Hokage was shaken by the news and has not been motivated to work. When he checked his schedule to take a leave to join the medical team, Shikamaru didn't allow him and insisted he needs to trust Kabuto on this one.

"I wanna go there..." he muttered.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Come in!" Naruto sprang up from his seat, Shizune had decided to report to his office first thing in the morning. She did promised last night that she'll keep him updated since she's been communicating with the medical team assigned in Mist Village.

"Sasuke woke-up!" She said.

Naruto gave Shizune a light smile. "And Sakura?" he asked. "S-Sakura-chan… it means she woke-up too right?"

When Shizune's said nothing, she checked her phone again before turning back to him. "I forgot to ask…they didn't tell me about her situation… I- I'll send them a message and get back to you." She said. The news didn't make him feel any better; he inhaled sharply and kept staring at Shizune who's standing in front of his desk.

"Since I'm already here, there's something that I want to inform you Hokage san."

"Hmm? What is it?"

* * *

"Finally! Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad!" Ino cried, even though he's finally free from the tree, his body remains nothing but skin and bones.

 _I think I'd seen these guys somewhere…_ Sasuke thought. _But before this, I was watching someone, like I was in a park or something..._

Yori looked at his curious face. "You're in the Mist Village, Sasuke-san." He stared blankly at the guy with glasses. "I'm Yori, and I guess you remember this woman?" He asked, evaluating Sasuke's reactions.

"Yes." He answered in a low tone, he gave a quick glance at Ino and he closes his eyes again.

 _Looks like he can't remember what happened, though his wife's memories weren't removed, all of his activities were under the limited tsukuyomi. Everything that happened in dream is the hardest memory to grasp. I'm glad we are able to record his progress with Ino's help just in case he totally forgot them._ Yori thought, observing the Uchiha.

The last time he remembers is when he stabbed the black zetsu in the forest of the Mist Village, he managed to walk for more minutes but after his eye notices the chakra fruit, he fell down. Now he was lying on a stretcher inside a tent.

"Sasuke-kun, don't sleep again!" Ino squeezes him again, making him grunt. "Do you know that you're asleep for 33 days? Do you remember anything before that?"

Sasuke remains silent, it should surprise him but he doesn't have enough energy to talk about it.

"You are actually under a tsukuyomi for 33 days, and you finally escaped."

"Hn." It was his only answer; he just listens to them, wondering why they sound so friendly at him. All he thinks about is to rest, so he shuts his eyes again ignoring the people around him.

"Don't sleep Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, afraid that he will lose consciousness. "What should we do?" Ino panicked. "Don't close your eyes! Stay awake! You've been sleeping this whole time. Don't sleep again!"

Sasuke complied for unknown reason,"T-tree…" he whispered. "tree…"

"We burned it with the fruit… please don't stress yourself, Sasuke-san." Yori took a deep breath and turned to Ino. "He just woke-up after a very long time, he's still in the process of comprehending this world."

"M-m… w-wife." He muttered weakly. Yori and Ino exchanged looks, the man laying on the stretcher watches their reaction, hoping they understand his wordless message.

"She's sleeping. Your wife and our team worked together to release you from the genjutsu, right now, Kabuto-san is taking care of her." He felt relieved after hearing Ino's explanation, though she's worried on the way he speaks. That he forgot his entire dream.

Suddenly, Sasuke tries to move but he feels exhausted. _No, I don't get it… what did she do in order to wake me up?_ The images of his wife flashes back, her long pink hair, her bright emerald eyes and cheerful smile, his memory give him power to stay awake and rose from the stretcher. "Shit. Shit…" His head began to throb with a dull ache and found himself falling to Yori's arm. When he glanced down at his feet, he notices his skinny legs under those white pajamas, _My body._ He thought, he's afraid that he was going to fall facedown onto the floor because he can't stand with those feet. Then Yori lays him back to bed.

"I… w-want t- s-see h-her..." He can't believe he's too weak to speak, he can't even recognize his own voice.

"Ino, move Sakura here." Yori said.

"You see, Sasuke-san, this morning, your wife let herself wrapped with the chakra tree's roots in order to link her memory to connect with you. You've been attached with the tsukuyomi too long and lost your memory in the process that's why she has to do it. Thanks to Kabuto-san who helped us. Right now, he's pouring his chakra into her for her fast recovery.

"Her seal is taking care of her body too, so you don't have to worry." Ino added. Sasuke have no idea why they need to explain so much until he saw her body in the same stretcher. She lost a lot of weight. Yori continued to explain that she's with the tree for three straight hours. Then he saw the byakugou seal spread across her face and wrap around her body.

He watches her breathing, he wanted to see her facing him but he can't even move his own body.

 _What did I do this time, to see her in this state?_

Lying side by side, his right arm reaches for her cheek. _Thank you._ He thought, closing his eyes in smug relief to be able to touch her physically after a long period of time.

"I'm glad you're both alive, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto grins at him, the man who's deeply indebted to Itachi. He remembers he saved his life once, now he's saving his wife. Sasuke just nodded his head in reply, still staring at his wife's body to hide his gentle tears.

* * *

That afternoon, he lost count of the number of injections he was given. But he stop worrying about it after Ino scolded him that Sakura is their team leader. He should trust his recovery with them.

On the other hand, Naruto approved Shizune's proposal for Sasuke's condition even she has no idea that he's in a top secret mission. Naruto required Uchiha Sasuke to get his proper treatment after his traumatic eye injury; this means he won't continue his mission the time being.

Shizune predicted the Uchiha might reject the idea that's why she asked for the Hokage's authority to enforce treatment compliance. He's been too far away from Konoha and people like Sasuke needs this kind of aid from the village he's been protecting for years.

* * *

"Sasuke-san. It's already night time." Yori said, he smiles tightly at him."Your wife will be here in few minutes."

Sasuke's mood shifted and glanced at Yori. _I thought she needs to rest?_ Then he secretly glances at the tent door hoping to see her beautiful face.

"I'm pleased. Earlier you're a little disoriented and having a hard time to speak. If there's something you need, you tell me or Sakura-chan. Do not stress yourself okay?" Yori asked but not expecting an answer. "So? Do you want to talk about something?"

Sasuke looked away; obviously he's not in a mood but he tried. "I fell asleep earlier for a few minutes" he answered in small voice. "And I remembered that I had the longest dream… but only the part that I'm living inside my teenage body. It happened seven years ago… though I can't recall what happened next…"

"You don't have to explain your dream and feel obliged to remember them. We need to focus on your physical recovery then we will gradually work on regaining your strength and mobility."

"Don't mind me, I just need some rest so I can go back to my usua– he started, and he cut him off. "To be honest, you need to be confined in a hospital now that you're disconnected to the tree." A wave of panic sweeps over him, he doesn't like to be locked in a hospital. There's no way he'll let that happen.

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't. You should understand, you've been in the same position for almost a month. We need to conduct a lot of test. The parts of your body that are always in contact with the tree roots might be able to get you get infected that can cause systemic infection. Trust me; we are not talking about sleeping in that stretcher for 3-4 days so you can return to your normal routine."

"It will take longer than that?" Sasuke asked casually, but deep inside, he's overwhelmed.

"Well, I'm surprised you're expecting to be okay in a short amount of time."

"Hn."

"To be frank, you're lucky I'm explaining this instead of your wife."

"W-why?"

"Because she'll laugh at your reaction."

* * *

All alone inside the tent, Sasuke lifts his arm to check how exactly he looks like. He can see and feel a lot of his muscle mass reduced. The tree's chakra is not taking care of his body anymore to sustain his body so he can feel all the negative effects. But he accepted what happened. He was grateful that he was alive, because it means, Sarada didn't lose a father.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching outside the tent.

"Anata?" the familiar voice said, when she found him, he was staring at the ceiling of the tent with his eyes wide open. "You're still awake?"

Right now, he doesn't want to be seen like this, he looks so broken; it's awfully hard for a man to look weak in front of the people you wish to protect.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him again. His head moved to where the voice is coming from to find what he's been longing for and it didn't disappoint him.

"Sakura…" Finally, his eyes went soft. And she heard her own heart pounding to hear his voice again.

He propped up on one elbow, slowly, so he can get a better view of her, "d-don't move… I'll be right there." She said. To see how he's struggling to see her made her blush.

Before him, she looks like an angel, wearing her sweet smile, holding two blankets on her arms. She pulled the empty stretcher at the corner and moves it beside him. She caught him watching her. There was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

Then, she removes the white quilt over him and replaces it by a warmer one. Covering him in a blue blanket, while murmuring to herself that the pink blanket is for hers. "I'll sleep beside you." And she went and sat on the empty stretcher beside him.

There was a long silence; Sakura doesn't like to initiate their conversation tonight, because she wants him to relax and not to think about his recent battle with the zetsu.

"Why did you attach yourself with the tree?" He started. It was the first words she heard from him.

 _As expected, his memory is hazy._ Sakura thought, "yes, I did it, because you can't stay asleep for more than a month, I got to do something before the zetsu take over your body." She answered.

When he glanced up, he regretted what he said. Now, she looked depressed so he reaches out to touch her face, his finger trailed down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. _What's wrong with me? This is our reunion._ He thought. Her mood changed not because of what he said, but because she remembered his sufferings. "Sorry,.. I shouldn't have said that." _Please don't look so sad._

He waited for her to look at him again, and when she did, "Sakura –"

"I miss you so much… that I wanted to hug you…" She interrupted. Sasuke didn't say anything but he's willing to listen."But… I might crush your bones… and kill you."

"I guess I can take that." Sasuke pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Her red face caught his attention; he's busy studying her if there are changes. Then he smiled inwardly, because she's still the same, she could entice him without even trying.

Sakura embraces him. She did it so quickly he didn't realize she already found a comfortable position beside him, his arm right around her shoulder and her face buried against his neck.

"You looked stressed." He said, but Sakura ignored. She slides her mouth closer to his ear, she wants to wrap her legs around his waist but she knew his body is too weak for that.

 _All I worry is how horrible I look like, but she is not even thinking about it._ Sasuke thought.

"You worry too much…" She said. They finally look at each other, and Sakura wanted this more than she cares to admit. Sasuke on the other hand can't even pull her closer to him but he will get what he can take. They stare at each other for long, until her husband gives in and brushes his lips across her forehead and she helped him reach for her lips.

She heard him growl in utter satisfaction, until Sakura losses her balance, "A-aww! Sakura you're crushing me…" As much as he wants to feel her all over him, he can't afford to have more injuries.

"Oh no! I'm so s-sorry Sasuke-kun!" She said apologetically, she returns back to her side and Sasuke heard her giggling.

"Hn, stubborn as always." He said casually, and she chuckled in response.

He looked at her and signalled her to come closer to him.

"Tell me you missed me Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Of course I do." He said casually.

"What's with that tone? Just whisper it to my ears, I won't laugh at you." She giggled.

"Sakura…"

She gazed up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Was it a bad dream?" He suddenly asked.

"It's – uhm, it's actually not that bad." She admitted, she remembered recording his dreams yesterday and now he's finally conscious. It made her so happy.

"I can remember Itachi was there, Naruto… everyone…" he said.

"And you're his royal guard…"

Sakura look at him carefully and asks shyly, "d-do you remember that I was there?"

"Hmm… I can still remember how you hit me." He said. "I'm glad it was a dream."

"That's n-not the real me! You knew I never-

"Ahhh…" He interrupted her and continue, "thank you, Sakura."

Sakura snuggles close to him in response. _It has been so long…_

"How's Sarada?"

"She's with Mama and Papa… she's more capable than you think and she can take care of herself now, so don't worry."

"I don't want to steal your time with her."

"But" She realized what he meant, "You need me…"

"You've been away in Konoha for a month. She misses you."

"Anata, she misses you more." Sasuke didn't respond but he kisses her forehead instead. "She's always talking about you." Sakura is about to tell more about their kid but looks like he'd fallen asleep. "Anata?... you know, in just few days, we will transfer you to a hospital."

"Hn."

"Don't worry; I'll help with your fast recovery."

Sasuke didn't say anything in response and kept his eyes closed. He knew that the faster he recovers, the less time they'll spend together.

The night goes on. He kept on listening to her stories, on what happened to the village and what a 5 year old kid can do. Until she's the first one to fell asleep, even though she tried her best to stay awake, her body gave in. Then Sasuke spent the next hours watching her sleep.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Hello, I'm back! I've been very busy lately because of my recent tour in Japan, (it was the best experience!) And I'll be busier for the next months since I will be studying another language, so I might end up having this as my last story here. I'm always in tumblr if you have any account, let's be friends & I'll follow you! BTW, this isn't the last chapter yet!

* * *

Fight

He just wants some private time and he figured he expected too much.

"Spending every single moment together, talking about our future plans for our baby, and then we will have a family picnic with Naruto's kids." Sakura is looking forward to show him what she accomplished, (even though she sends him letter about it) and how their friends changed. She's too focused on his recovery and she totally forgot one of the most important things that Sasuke's been looking forward too.

After the medic team transferred Uchiha Sasuke into the Mist Hospital, things become more unfavourable for him to spend their last three days; she only talks about Konoha, Konoha and Konoha. Learning how to walk, eat and take a bath with his current body are things that kept him busy. Together with the team, they supported Sasuke until he can do those things without any assistance. These are his daily routine to improve his body and this kind of reunion is not what he wanted.

A couple of days ago, Naruto gave an official order for him to go back to Konoha to continue his medication in their village. The Hokage considered Shizune's evaluation in Sasuke's current condition that he needs to take a break before resuming his mission. Sakura supported her proposal.

However, Sasuke sent a response that was not necessary. Sakura didn't expect his answer to the Hokage and he didn't even ask for her opinion about it. Eventually, they had a fight over this issue.

If they had a long fight it means Sakura is the one being stubborn, usually Sasuke is the side who give her what she wants so they can reconcile. But this time, they never agreed. He doesn't want to go home to continue his recovery. Instead of going back, since he thought they continue to insist what they want, he proposed to bring Sakura with him until he recovers in the hospital outside the village.

Going back to Konoha is not his option. He thought Sakura can stay longer with him until he's able to continue his mission and send her back to Sarada. It will also extend their time together.

"You're still upset." Sasuke said, her mood was obvious. She is putting on her red skirt while her husband is watching her dressing herself.

 _Isn't he staring too much?_ She thought. She suddenly felt conscious around him; he is looking at her like its wrong to be angry at him.

"I am. Even though I don't want to be." She sits beside him on his bed. "Because time goes fast, I won't see you again after tomorrow. And still, I can't believe you choose to stay here instead of seeing your daughter." _He knew if I refused to be his nurse, the team will send a medic-nin, but I need to go to Sarada first, I've been away for a month. If only he will come back with us…_

"Sakura..."

"I don't want to talk about it. This is want you want right?" She grabbed her bag and looked at him. "I need to go. I'll get your chart." Sakura said, and he pulled her back to her sitting position.

"Let Ai do it." He leaned in close so that his mouth hovered over the back of her neck. She can sense his eyelids drooped as she feels his warm breath behind her. His hand snakes around her waist, securing her body against him. "I'd never got a full day with you." He whispered.

 _Oh my_ , _Sasuke-kun._ She thought. If she turned around, it will be over and this will lead to something that will change her mind. _No._ Sakura was going to stay firm in her decision. "You're still mad huh?" He said in a gentle tone as his lips leaves her skin. _Yesterday you only spent your night here._ He thought.

"I'll be back right away." She said and finally faces him to close the distance between their lips. It's a slow, lingering kiss on her beloved husband. His eyes grew wide realizing what is happening. There was a nervous excitement in his chest, and as he gazed down at her, she quickly pulled away, not showing her face. Sakura can't help it when he's around. And it's hard to stay mad with the one you love the most.

 _When did she learn to kiss like that?_ He thought, both lips pressed together, that's the only thing on his mind. For a second, he imagined the beauty of living with her again if he will consider going home.

* * *

"Sakura-san, I understand what your husband feels. I am a father too." Yori told her. Sakura just came back, she got some errands to run with Ino before she finally went to Yori to get Sasuke's records. "If it will be my first time to meet my daughter, I don't want to look like a cancer patient."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She blurted out. In Sakura's point of view, she never views her husband's current condition like that.

"Sakura, may I remind you, your husband weight might be the same as your five year old kid."

"That was before! He gained weight now!" She pouted. "Men are stupid." She whispered to herself. _Does it really matter how he looks like?_

"I'm sure he wants to see your child too, but I guess he's not planning at all to see your kid yet. He will be in a hospital instead of a good quality time. Once we go back, he needs to use a wheeled chair for some time. Especially his name is quite famous; your girl can make no effort of investigating him since the people around her knows he's an elite ninja. So what will be her reaction if the man she thinks highly looks weak the first time they met?"

Sakura freezes for a second then showed Yori her husband's chart. "He's not a cancer patient, and he's not weak, Yori-san you're too cruel!" Sakura cried. The guy with the reading eyeglasses scratches his head, hoping she wouldn't take his words literally. "Yori-san, you know, I'm looking forward to show our 5 year old kid…she became an excellent academy student and looks so much like him when he was a genin. There are so many times I imagined their reunion, because she'll definitely make him smile after all he'd been through-

"You're his wife right?" Yori interrupted. "Try to understand him more. Please consider his feelings. He's able to endure to be away from you, from an important mission. He's a noble man, and you married a man with so much pride. You know better, take a look at the bigger picture and not just your home in Konoha."

"Why are you siding with him all of a sudden?" _Yori san is betraying me._ She cried inwardly.

"I'm not." Yori said.

"So… do you think, I cannot persuade him anymore?"

"You don't have to ask me." _Please talk with Ino or any other girls about it._ Yori thought.

"Can you try talk to him?"

"Oh no way! Please, I don't want to die yet."

They're both standing in front of the laboratory room, and Sasuke passes by to see her talking to Yori. He already finished his two-hour walk around the hospital and found the two laughing at each other. Sasuke called out on her name but she didn't hear him.

 _She told me earlier she'll come back right away._ That's what he thought.

He didn't know why, after she admitted she is still upset with him that morning, he felt mad to see her chatting there like she doesn't care about her surroundings, and she doesn't care how many hours have passed.

* * *

The team is having lunch together with Sasuke at his room in the hospital. They have decided to eat together for the last time before their mission end. It's their last day tomorrow. Sasuke's last day with Sakura too, unless he agreed to go home, together with them.

Meanwhile, Ino felt the tension between the couple seating beside each other. Sakura is putting a piece of pork on top of his rice but they're not speaking.

Ino elbowed her bestfriend in the ribs. "What happened?" She whispered.

"5th Shinobi War."

"Ehh, is it still your problem?" She hissed.

"I guess so." Sakura glanced at Ai and Yori who's talking about what will be the first thing they do when they got home. "Ino," She said, grabbing her arms. "He acts like a girl like now, so I'll deal with him later… and to be honest, I'm disappointed, I thought this morning we finally made up." _He kissed my neck too._ Ino chuckled at her suddenly reaction. "When I came back after getting his chart, he greeted me moodily, and avoided me. I don't even know what I did wrong? He asked me to give time for him but after one second he's so upset! Funny right? I'm trying to figure out what did I miss." Sakura said.

Little did she know, Sasuke waited her that morning to come back and it's not the first time she made him wait for more than 2 hours. He's always waiting for her, in his little room in the hospital. That is why he's mad on how she is easily distracted with her duties. It was selfish. He knows that. But after many years, is it really selfish?

He doesn't like to think about the day after tomorrow, he'll be alone again, so before they leave, he's trying his best to be independent again as much as possible. However, he needs to take his medications and vitamins regularly or Sakura will nag at him, for sure she'll nag in his dream even she's away from him. He can imagine her inward-facing eyebrows and a frowning mouth.

Before, they sleep beside each other, but when the Hokage's order came in ordering him to go home, Sasuke refused and gave another proposal. And she's not willing to meet him halfway. After that fight, there's no more snuggling, kissing and making-out for hours.

"Forehead." Ino said, moving closer to her. "Since Sasuke can finally move on his own, have you two, did it?"

"Huh? What did you say?" She moved closer to her.

"I mean, I know he's bedridden last week but he's definitely okay now. That should be fine right? I am a medic too." Sakura coughed and drinks her water immediately. She's not ready for _that_ question. Sasuke gently rubs her back and his simple touch worsens her situation, making her imagine more things.

"I-I w-won't tell you." She answered. Sakura turned her head to check if Ino was satisfied, and the blonde watched as her bestfriend turned pale in embarrassment, she's worried about Sasuke's health, and actually afraid to break his bones if they force themselves to do something he's not ready yet.

"Not yet?! Ha! Ha! I understand, you might kill him but there's always a way you know... I think Sasuke knows that..." Ino whispers more things to her that made Sakura blush even harder.

"You, pig!" _How can she say that while we are eating?_ Sakura is so well informed right now to the point her nose is going to bleed. Sasuke gazed at them, not that he was curious what they're talking about but lately his wife is too stressed because of him and it's not a relief to see her so energetic around Ino.

"Uhmm, forehead maybe he was cranky these days because you're not yet doing it. You already forgot how to motivate your husband huh…"

"Ehhhh!? I told you, I'm not gonna tell you about _that!_ " Suddenly she said it out loud. Yori ignored them but Sasuke stared at her, curious what is going on.

"Aha-ha-ha! Anata, Ino is asking me to go out tomorrow in the market, and of course I can't we have plans right?" Sasuke's lifted her brows at her; he remembered they agreed to have a date; it was planned before their fight. He just glanced at Ino and saw she was sorry. Sasuke nodded in response, and then resumed eating.

 _She's lying; they're talking about something else._ He thought. But all of a sudden, Sakura turned to him and leaned closer to his side this time.

"Did you take a bath already?" She whispered, she can sense Ino is cheering up on her from behind. _What am I doing?! I know he can now take a bath himself!_ Sakura thought.

"Hn? Why?" He asked. Sakura gulped hard. _Should I go straight to the point or maybe later?_ Sakura asked herself. She knew there's no other way but move forward, if she didn't ask him, Ino will ask for an update again and it will be more troublesome.

"Ehh... I'm free this afternoon, I thought you need help?" She said. _I'll scrub your back!_ Inner Sakura offered. "You're done with your morning exercise...y-you must be tired, so maybe you need a massage too?" She asked hesitantly.

He finished his meal first before giving her his full attention."Why don't you tell me what exactly you are offering?" He moves his lips closer to her ears so no one will even guess what they're talking about. Sakura on the other hand moves further away from him. Looks like Sakura how blunt her husband is. "We can take bath together, is that what you want?" He said casually.

"Ehhh! Y-Yes, that's what I want! No! I mean… Yes you know, have you thought about… you know?!" She is blushing though it's not her first time to ask him, but the situation is different now.

But Sasuke expression remains passive.

"W-wwhy are you making it difficult for me to say it.." She murmured and looked away hide her blush. He is just staring at her without any clue what troubled her so much. "J-just tell me if you do not want me!" She said, biting her lower lip, even her ears are red as tomatoes and he's trying his best not to pin her down in front of everyone after realizing what she really meant. What a roundabout way to ask.

"I don't want you?" Sasuke asked, and then glanced at her rosy lips. He only noticed it today, that she's making an effort to put lipstick, styling her long hair and dressing up. His eyes travelled down and up to her pretty face. _Is this an attempt to make amends?_ He thought. "You're the medic not me, if you allow me, then I'm yours."

"Ehhh?" Sakura said _._ "W-well, what do you mean if I allow you?" She tried to distract herself by eating.

"It's now settled right?"

"Settled what?" Sakura bit her chopstick hard. _That's it? Did we made an agreement?_

"You'll take care of my bath." He smiles at her. "You should have told me earlier." He sighs.

 _Ahh, so all of this time, he is waiting for my approval as a medic-nin?_

"Are you sure?" She asked again. _He's not upset anymore!?_

"After lunch, once I go to the restroom just follow me." He drinks his tea and continues. "Do not wear anything okay?" This time his lips are closer to her ear that her entire body stiffened. Sakura just nodded her head cooperatively. And after one second she wants to disappear in embarrassment to be the one to initiate this after so many years.

 _She easily nodded? So she's gonna do it?_ Sasuke hid his curiosity on what's behind her sudden change of attitude. Sasuke watch her lips trembles when she starts to eat again, he can see how nervous she was.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, and found his hand over her head calming her beating heat, when she looked up, he smirked at her.

"I'll go the bathroom." And that night, he felt like a champion.

* * *

"Leave me for a while." He lied on the bed again, after taking a shower; a towel covers his lower body. Sakura is already dressed, not minding him. It's their last day together in Mist Village and they both agreed to go out for a date.

 _Why does it hurt everywhere? It was just our normal position…_ Sasuke thought.

"Anata, I'm so sorry…" She said while she's helping him to get his clothes from the closet. Even though he hid the pain to himself, Sakura will not miss it. _If I told her I'm hurt she will not sleep with me again._ That's what worries him so he needs to endure it or else he won't be rewarded again.

"What are you talking about?" He could feel his back aching and his legs were starting to hurt but he didn't move an inch. Sakura muffled her laugh with her hand.

"I'll help you." She offered, helping him stand.

"Good idea." He said, smiling inwardly when she started to look for his underwear. "Oi, wait! Just give me that, I can do it myself." _I'm not Sarada._ He said, while pulling his underwear from her hand.

"But you have one arm Sasuke-kun!" She teased, when he already finished with his pants. She jumped onto the bed, standing behind him, now both of them are infront of the mirror. She enjoyed watching his unguarded expression.

In his surprise, she suddenly handed him a dark gray long sleeves. She helped him wear it. _Darker outfit is an excellent choice, it suits him well._ Sakura thought.

"I bought this yesterday." She said with a tender voice. He didn't break his gaze when she put on a purple vest on top of his long sleeves.

"Hn." Sakura chuckled on how simple his reaction. Sasuke was really touched, because it's been so long since she bought him something. Lately, he's used to wear hospital gowns, so he really appreciates her gift.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I do."

"Ah!" Sakura found herself lying on her back, and see he started climbing in the bed to get on top of her. "We have reservations!" She cried, almost terrified with his eyes, his rinnegan starts to appear behind his bangs. She flipped them both so fast it caught him off guard and it made him laugh.

After the laughter died down, Sasuke took her chin, turn her face toward his, and gently kissing her lips. He continued to kiss her. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her tears.

"I'm just so happy that we can do this, and tomorrow too, Sasuke-kun, so… as agreed last night. Tomorrow you'll go with us, you promised?" She reminded cheerfully, burying her face in his chest.

"Hn, I knew it."

"Did you say something?"

"You bribed me with your body."

"Mean! That's not my intention!"

"Well, the timing is so great." He said. Sasuke stroked her cheek and tipped her head up to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Okay, okay… you win."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Law 23 –** **Yes! There's more chapter but don't worry it's nearly done!**

 **guest – thank you so much guys!**

 **Larshapeach – You know I also had that idea but it's too much for the couple right? Thanks for the review!**

 **FireWater0712 – I don't actually watch Boruto Series unless Sasuke or Sakura will appear, well I'm still hoping that they will add some SS scenes in the future!**

 **Sasuchan99 – You are right, I'm actually thinking about leaving since I'm really not good in English haha, but for my stuck ideas, I might put it into drawing… I don't know yet? Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
